


Per Aspera ad Astra

by Eowyn (eowynsmusings)



Series: Per Aspera ad Aeternitatem [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Ardyn Redemption, Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Mentions of Suicide and Very Dubious Consent, Rebirth, Time Travel, not explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 75,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eowynsmusings/pseuds/Eowyn
Summary: The Afterlife is supposed to be a place of peace and happiness. Then why can't Noctis shake off the nightmares that plague him nightly?





	1. The Master of His Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to blame this on anymore. I think it started out as a conversation with my friend about how fucked up the ending of the game was, what with Noct having to die and never having had a real chance to live his own darn life, and then me chiming in that Ardyn kinda got screwed over even more. Which initially didn't sit very well, but meh. And the more I was thinking about it, the more I was like ... how'd you fix something the Astrals mucked up so royally? And I came up with this. Normally just spinning something in my head would be enough, but this one simply demanded to be put to paper, so to speak. And if I'm writing it down anyway, might as well post it :P  
>    
>  Anyways, this is my head canon: I don't really think Ardyn (back in the days) was the first King of Lucis really, nor particularly wanted to be a ruler. He was probably much happier helping people than making decisions of state. Also, I really don't like Leviathan ... and not just because she's kinda responsible for Iggy losing his eyesight. Shiva's awesome and will be meddling like crazy.  
>    
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters and promise to return them after borrowing them for my purposes ... near enough in the state I found them in.  
>    
>  **Beta:** Sorta beta'ed, but if you find something wrong that makes your hair stand on end, let me know :)

Bright flashes of light. Memories. From that first _"a man of no consequence"_ and Noct's own _"creepy old dude"_ comment to Luna breathing her last, from the taunting in Gralea when Noctis was trying to find Prompto to the desperately sad tale of a healer turned monster which had made Noct take pause despite everything the Fallen King had done... Bahamut's so called _explanations_ of the Astrals' deeds, the rage Noct had felt when realising that he was little more than a pawn in the Gods' little games. The last fight and then sitting on his father's throne; not his own, not that of the Accursed...  
  
_"I have lived in darkness for **ages**!"_ Words that had struck something within the Chosen King, words that would haunt him even... _"I will await you ... in the Beyond..."_  
  
But he did not. Only the Scourge was there, wearing Ardyn's form as its own. Searing pain as Noct felt himself being torn apart by the power of that bloody ring, and then peace. Finally.  
  
  
  
Or not...  
  
  
  
Noct woke with a start, unable to shake off the recurring nightmare. A nightmare that had baffled even Luna. The Afterlife was a place of joy, not for demons, or _daemons_ , or even their memory. The young king knew this. He had once mentioned the Accursed's name to his friends, and their reaction had varied between outright anger ... Gladio didn't want to hear anything that might have explained at least some of Ardyn's actions ... and concern for Noctis' wellbeing. At least Ignis and Prompto didn't jump down his throat or storm off like his Shield had done.  
  
So he had confided in Luna, his bride to be, and she had frowned at him, concern in her eyes. But she had promised to help. Even if that help involved getting his head examined, his psyche that had been but a toy to the Astrals. A weapon to defeat... Well, he had destroyed the Starscourge, had paid for the pleasure of doing so with his life. And that of his friends as he had learned upon reaching the Beyond. Fitting, wasn't it, that it would be here where all their toils were supposedly over, here in the blessed Afterlife, that he would lose whatever he had left of his sanity. For surely no sane man would dream of his nemesis on the eve of his wedding and not his beautiful bride. And yet, here he was.  
  
It wasn't as if he didn't want to marry Luna. He loved her, always had. Still, something was ... not wrong but not quite right either.  
  
In the end it didn't come as a surprise to him when Luna came to him that day, the day before they were to be wed, a large tome cradled to her chest, expression not just concerned but solemn.  
  
"I think I have the answer you were looking for, Noctis. But ... I am not sure you will like it necessarily." She looked down at the book and then back up at Noct. "What you will find here," she said, "it will change _everything_. Nothing will ever be the same again, not for you at least."  
  
The former Oracle's words alarmed Noct for never had Luna spoken in such a way before. With so much ... _finality_.  
  
"And yet you'd have me look at ... whatever it is you have for me?"  
  
He knew her answer before she could nod. "There are secrets, Noctis. Secrets the Astrals kept for centuries, and it took all my powers of persuasion to convince Gentiana ... _Shiva_ to divulge even a single one of them. I had to remind her of the Covenant, of how she and the other Astrals pledged themselves to you. Eventually she agreed, but she gave me the same warning I just gave you. But Noctis ... I think there is no choice in this. Not for you. We all have been their ... _tools_ ; I think it is time that we ... that _you_ become more than that."  
  
Luna was right of course for even now Noct felt as if he didn't really have any choice in what he should or shouldn't be doing. But when she held up the tome then, the first page open for the young king to see, Noct very nearly burst into laughter and told her that she had clearly been duped by Shiva. Afterall, he'd been forced to read the bloody history of Lucis about a hundred times and thank you very much for trying, but then something stopped him. There, plain as day, was Ardyn's name. Had it not been purged by his successor? By one Alix Lucis Cae... Izunia?  
  
"You see?" Noct could only nod, words stuck in his throat. There, beneath Alix' name was his own. Only that was impossible, wasn't it? "You ... this life. It was not your first. Shiva explained that such a thing is beyond rare, but that _she_ deemed it necessary for..."  
  
Whatever else Luna said fell on deaf ears as Noct reached for the book, hands shaking so badly he nearly dropped it. Still he managed to turn the page somehow only to be hit by memories flooding his mind as if he was being hit by a bloody freight train.  
  
His father, Alix Lucis Izunia, had lusted for power; he had known that all his life. That was why he had risen to be the old king's chancellor after all. A cousin, twice removed, he was of royal blood, but not quite royal enough to wear the crown himself, not yet at least. Noctis had grown up at court, though compared to Insomnia it had not been much of one. But what was more important was _who_ he had grown up with. Ardyn Lucis Caelum, the crown prince who preferred the company of healers to that of the courtiers. Ardyn, who would be king only for a short time until Alix...  
  
Ardyn. His hair had been different then, slightly longer and a more natural red, but his voice had always had that special timbre to it, that certain something. Noctis had been ten years the prince's junior. Young, yes, but not too young for Ardyn to build a friendship with him. A friendship that would eventually grow into...  
  
"No! It can't ... it can't be!" Noctis had dropped to the cold marble floor of his study, the book long ago fallen from his trembling fingers. Tears were clouding his vision, tears for what he did not quite know. But he could still see Luna kneel next to him, could feel her arms cradle him. The way she had done in Altissia even as she was dying.  
  
"You remember?" A rhetorical question. "Now ... now you finally are whole." So Luna had known? Noctis had thought himself so clever, so smart and able to hide the fact that all his life he had felt out of place in a way. He had blamed it on the Crystal choosing him at the tender age of five, but it had been more. But how had he not recognised...  
  
Ardyn. It all came back to the Accursed, didn't it? How much had he taken from Noctis, but how much more had the young king taken from the former healer? Ultimately, it had been the Astrals, yes, but Alix and especially his son had set Ardyn on his path into darkness. A broken heart was after all much easier corrupted than one that was whole and filled with... Love. They had been lovers back then.  
  
Noct could still remember a shy youth of sixteen seeking out his older friend and revealing certain ... feelings to him. He could still hear the prince's gentle but firm denial that such emotions were reciprocated. Lying just to protect Noct from pain. A king had to marry and produce an heir after all, and Ardyn didn't want Noctis to bear witness to that. But Noct was anything but insistant. The young king had to smile through his tears at the memories of following Ardyn practically everywhere, of making damn sure the prince would see him wherever he went. Not as a boy, no, but the young man he was slowly growing into. It took a year until they shared their first kiss and another went by before they...  
  
Noctis jumped up and away from Luna, who looked up at him in confusion at first, but then smiled up at the young king, albeit a little sadly. "I always knew that your heart belonged to another. That you loved me but that I wasn't _beloved_..."  
  
_"When your beloved died, you lay watching, powerless to stop it."_ Ardyn had known him as his lover from ages long past, but Noct hadn't recognised him. Another cruel game by the Astrals. How hard must it have been to realise that the Chosen King, the one who was to be the instrument of his destruction was none other than Ardyn's love of old? Without his memories of course, because _we_ couldn't allow Noct to realise what the hell was going on. Oh, but Bahamut would have some explaining to do if ever Noct came face to face with the Draconian again.  
  
"I betrayed him," Noct muttered, interrupting whatever Luna had been saying. "I betrayed him in ways you can't even begin to imagine. And they made me the Chosen King. It's hilarious really." Or it would be if it wasn't so sickening.  
  
After the old king's death and Ardyn's ascension to the throne, the now king had done everything to enable Noct to take his rightful place beside him. His love for Noctis sealing his undoing. For Alix had finally found a way to put himself onto the throne. A break with tradition and a male consort? Unthinkable! Even if it would be his own son. But then the Astrals chose Ardyn and the people loved him... The smear campaign his father waged sickened even Noct. Still, Ardyn had his love, and even when he was forced to abdicate in favour of Alix, the healer stayed strong. Until...  
  
_"You don't really think it's just you, do you?"_ His father had found Noct's one weakness at last, and had started using his newly found knowledge to his advantage. _"How do you think the people thank him once he's **healed** them? If that's what he's doing at all. Maybe he simply enslaves them with those powers he has been given..."_  
  
The day he had publicly renounced Ardyn, driven mad with jealousy... His words had planted the seed of doubt in the hearts of the people, even those the healer had helped. Doubt became suspicion that grew like a wildfire until the Astrals could no longer ignore it. The people called Ardyn impure and tainted now, and the Astrals used the very same words to condemn him. "I called him a creature of darkness after defending him for so long. And why? Because I listen to the very person who had taken his crown from him. My father." A father who had been as different to Regis as night is to day. "I broke his heart and he never even knew why. He must have thought that it had all been just an elaborate plan..."  
  
"Then go and right this wrong wrought upon you both." Noct frowned. What was Luna talking about? "Shiva ... she has granted you not only your memories, Noctis. There is a way to return, to go back to your past life." Surely Luna didn't really believe that. What once was shall never be again, wasn't that one of the teachings of the Astrals? To not dwell on the past? "If your heart tells you that there is unfinished business between you still, and I know you feel that way, then there is a path you can take. You can return to where you think change can still be made..."  
  
"Change?! Do you really think I can undo ages of ... of existing in nothing but darkness and _pain_ by saying that I now remember and that I'm sorry and all that..." Not that he wasn't. The more he remembered, the less he felt right blaming Ardyn for anything he had done ... and if that wasn't screwed up than he didn't know what was. The former healer had become darkness itself, had become the Scourge he had once tried to cure. And yet... "What would have happened had I stood by him? Had I listened to my heart that was shouting at me for ever heeding anything my father said. He could have ascended eventually, and none of this..."  
  
"He is still there. Beneath all the darkness, there is still light. I have seen it. Noctis..." Luna rose to her feet, a smile upon her lips even though there were tears in her eyes. "I saw it at Altissia. I saw all the darkness, but beneath it the warm light of a healer. If anyone can break through to that warmth and _goodness_ , it's you. Because you are the last person he will expect it from. Show him that there is another way, and while I will not remember this, I know that I will help you in whichever way I can. Even if it means ... even if it means paying for it with my life yet again. To rid the world of darkness? Any Oracle would gladly do so."  
  
Noctis blinked. So he hadn't been mistaken, had he? There had been moments when he had thought the Monster had faded, just for a moment, the blink of an eye, but he had been there. And now with his memories of _that_ man restored... But could he reach him? Noct of all people? Additionally, there was the issue of what the Accursed had been up to. Regis ... Insomnia... They would still be gone no matter what Noctis did or didn't achieve. The pain resurfaced as if it had only been yesterday since he'd had the news of the fall of his home, the death of his father. Memories of two lifetimes crashing into each other until Noct could barely tell them apart. He'd hurt Ardyn, but the former healer had taken _everything_ from Noctis as well...  
  
Luna's hand was warm on his arm, "You are trying to convince yourself that this is a bad idea now, are you not? When in your heart you know exactly what you will do." The former Oracle's smile now also reached her eyes, her kind and noble soul coming to the fore. "There is something else Shiva said. It takes the power of the Crystal and that of _an_ Oracle to cleanse a tainted soul. For all intents and purposes ... he still has similar powers to those I have been given. And one more thing. There is a reason you were returned to Eos. And as far as Shiva is concerned it is not the same for all the Astrals. She never truly agreed with how they treated..."  
  
Noct held up his hand then and shook his head. "Don't tell me that she simply stood by while the others cast him away. And that she in now seeking to undo that damage her silence wrought upon this world. Because that would make it even worse!" The Astrals and their scheming. Never lifting a finger until it was almost too late and crushing lives beneath their feet as if they were worth nothing at all.  
  
The sound of laughter came from the courtyard then, and a happy "Gotcha!" Clearly Prompto had finally beaten Gladio at a spar, or ... and this was more likely ... a game of cards. Could he leave all this behind to go on a fool's errand that might end up with him failing in his one quest. To rid the world of the Starscourge.  
  
"Your friends will be there with you," Luna whispered as if she was able to read his mind. And maybe she was. "Trust in them, and trust in your heart for it will show you the way. Undo the damage that was done to the both of you all those long years ago..."  
  
_"I have lived in darkness for ages!"_ There it was again, only now Noct understood the full meaning of those words.  
  
A lone tear ran down his cheek as he closed his eyes and pulled Luna close. "What if he doesn't believe me? What if he thinks it's just another trick?"  
  
"Then you will simply have to find a way to convince him. Convince that part of him that isn't the darkness that you have always been true to him. Your soul, your soul was always bound to his. Not by fate or prophecy, but by love. You can be tenacious, Noctis, I saw that when you came to us and struggled to heal. You never gave up. Don't give up now."  
  
_"Oh, don't give up just yet, Noct. **Be** the target."_ That had been Ardyn, trying and failing to teach him the use of a bow. An ordinary, non astral bow at that. He _had_ given up eventually, and the then prince had simply chuckled and pulled him into his arms and a ki..  
  
His lips were tingling at the mere thought of it, and he knew that, yes, Luna had been right. There was no choice anymore. Not for him. He knew the Ardyn that awaited him wouldn't be his kind and gentle hearted healer, but the Living Scourge. Still, Luna had felt it and he had seen it. His beloved was still there, beneath the darkness. He just had to remind him of that. Somehow.  
  
It was funny in a way. When he had woken that morning, he had still thought of Luna as his ... his love, no matter how wrong the word had always seemed to him. Now, at last, he knew that there was only one being that could claim the title of his _beloved_ , and the young king wondered yet again how the Astrals could have managed to wipe out every memory he had ever had of Ardyn. Then again, had they? No, he'd never been able to remember the former healer in his ... most recent life, but he had been intrigued by him. He hadn't trusted him as far as he could throw him, and yet, when it came to it, he _had_ trusted Ardyn's words. It was beyond screwed up really. Love and hatred vying for dominance until Noctis finally understood that in order to succeed he had to make peace with what had come to pass. What _would_ still come to pass.  
  
Regis, Insomnia. Possibly Luna and a world plunged into a dawnless day filled with horrors and nightmares. He had to accept all that and still be able to say, if only in his mind, that yes, his love for the man that lay now buried beneath daemons and the Scourge itself outweighed his hate.  
  
"What do I have to do?" he asked simply, stepping away from the former Oracle. His mind was made up and he almost cherished the thought of this new quest that _he_ had chosen for himself. No longer would he be anyone's pawn. He would finally rise from the shadows of the Astrals and become the master of his own destiny.  
  
Luna smiled, but it wasn't the former Oracle who replied. "What you do best. Sleep. Focus on the moment you wish to return to and you will be there when you wake." Gentiana stood near the entrance to the room, the tome now in her hands, her eyes half closed as was her wont. "You will have all of your memories this time. And there is nothing my siblings can do about it. Not this time." She smiled sadly. "Leviathan will not be pleased when she realises, and your encounter with her might reflect her anger, but there is nothing we can do about that. She was always set in her ways..."  
  
For a second, Noctis saw her change into her astral form, beautiful and terrifying at the same time. "I failed him. I failed you both. Not again. Not this time." And then she was Gentiana once more, hands holding the book so tightly her knuckles turned white. "Sleep, and remember the love you once shared. He will not remind you of it himself once you meet again. Quite the contrary. But prevail you must. Remember that more is at stake this time than the fate of Eos. Something far more precious and fragile. Your hearts."  
  
It was hard to be mad at such a gentle spirit as Shiva clearly was, and yet Noct knew that she had indeed failed them, but more importantly Ardyn. She had stood by when her siblings renounced him, when he...  
  
"He ... he hid away, nursing his wounds dealt to him by your father. By you. Until the day when you ... when you breathed your last. He begged us for death. He begged to be released, undone, anything just so he did not have to bear that pain as well." The Astral shook her head. "We could not. Nor could we bestow our light upon him again. The prophecy was in motion by then, and he ... he was the Scourge." A tear fell from her hooded eyes, frozen the moment it appeared. "I can still hear his pleas, I still remember how much we hurt him..." When suddenly she looked up at Noctis, she was once again Shiva, the Glacian in all her glory. "There is pain that we could not undo, even if we had wanted to. But you can. You are not the man you once were. You are who you were meant to be. Go forth, return to the world of the living and fulfil your destiny, your true destiny. Not because I ask you to, but because you chose to do so yourself."  
  
As the Astral faded once more into her mortal form, Noct turned back to Luna. The former Oracle seemed somewhat shaken by Shiva's words. And who could blame her? "I will set this right. I will. Would you ... would you try and explain my absence?"  
  
"There will be no one requiring an explanation, Noctis. We will be with you, for better or worse." Luna's smile was warm and gentle. "Go. There is no reason to wait any longer. Go. Go and sleep."  
  
The young king nodded and, without another glance at anyone or anything, made his way back to his chambers. And when he closed his eyes this time, he did not dream of their last battle, but of the first time he and Ardyn had come together as lovers. Which made waking up a rather uncomfortable thing...  
  
"Galdin Quay! We're here! Look, it's the sea! Oh, I've to take a photo or two..."


	2. Sorry Is Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've added a couple more tags to this as I'm mentioning some rather unpleasant things in a later chapter (mention, mind, I'm not describing), and I will put warnings on the chapter(s) as well where such warnings are due.  
>    
>  Now, I had this sorta theme song for this story in my head ( _"Fix You"_ by _**Coldplay**_ ), but then my dearest beta had me watch a Gazette concert... And I don't know why this song suddenly gripped me, as I'd heard it before, but ... it just seemed absolutely perfect (even though the lyrics luckily don't quite match where I'm going with this whole thing), and Ruki's voice is just ... *sigh* So anyway, my official "theme song" for this AU's Ardyn/Noctis is _"Untitled"_ by _**The GazettE**_ from the "Toxic" album. Big feels warning in case you're about to go and listen to it.  
>    
>  Anyway, this chapter will feature everyone's favourite "villain" for the first time, and things are becoming decidedly angsty. I've to admit I had great fun writing Ardyn here *cackles* One last thing before I stop babbling ... don't forget that Noct is once again a twenty-year-old guy so please forgive him if his thoughts end up in the gutter at times ;)

Noct's head was pounding as he tried to come to grips with where he was and what was about to happen. It didn't help one bit that he was still, well, dealing with the aftershocks of his latest dream, which made at least a part of him want nothing more than to throw himself into Ardyn's arms the moment he saw him, fate be damned. His youthful libido and vivid memories certainly wouldn't be of help, but more of a hindrance.  
  
He blinked and shook his head as if to wake up. In reality, he was trying to dispel thoughts of gentle touches and whispered words of love and ... he'd have to stop Ardyn from talking too much because that voice had always been able to turn him to mush. Swallowing, he willed his body to cooperate, but that seemed a rather daunting task in and of itself.  
  
"You alright?" Gladio chuckled beside him. "You look a little ... flushed." His Shield was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, and Noct was more than glad for his rather loose clothing or Gladio would have gotten ... well ... an eyeful.  
  
"Dreaming of his betrothed, I'm sure," Prompto laughed in the passenger's seat even as he fiddled around with his beloved camera. "Just don't mention her to him, he gets a bit prickly..."  
  
"Yeah, and stop talking about me as if I'm not here," Noct grumbled, secretly glad that his friends didn't know what he'd really been thinking about. Which brought him back to the problem at hand. Ardyn had been waiting for them at the restaurant in his past, and present, life, but meeting him there, together with his companions, simply wouldn't do this time. He had to catch the Imperial Chancellor on his own. Seeing him would be hard enough as it was ... pun both intended and ... and very much not.  
  
Ignis had brought the Regalia to a standstill by now, and Noct had to think fast. Looking around as he got out to Gladio's "I can't feel my ass..." his eyes fell upon the fishing hut. And he grinned. "You guys just go ahead and see about the ships. I'll ... I'll check out the fishing they got here." His retainers and Shield knew just how much he loved fishing and so his request didn't raise an eyebrow. Besides, Gladio had spoken of seafood on the ride here, hadn't he, which had probably intrigued Ignis and watered Prompto's mouth. Yes, they wouldn't mind going on alone for the time being. Up until they found out that there would be no ships.  
  
Glancing toward the restaurant and hotel complex, Noctis' heart skipped a beat as he saw the familiar figure, garbed in those ridiculous black and white clothes... 'He looks much better without all that,' his libido provided _helpfully_ , and Noct nearly walked into Prompto. "Hey! Watch where you're going, dude. I almost dropped my camera." And they'd never hear the end of that one.  
  
"Sorry, just ... tired." Yes. Tired. Or turned on. No difference whatsoever.  
  
Ardyn had seen them by now and was walking towards the walkway that connected the shore and the pier. Expecting them to join him before long. 'Well, sorry to disappoint, but we've got some things we need to discuss in private.'  
  
"You go ahead. I'll join you soon."  
  
"Just don't spend all our money on fishing supplies, Noctis." Ignis always the voice of reason. How would he react if Noct told him the truth? Still reasonable?  
  
"I won't ... _mom_!" That drew a chuckle from both Prompto and Gladio, the latter of the two finding himself at the receiving end of one of Iggy's death glares. And then they were off, Prompto slowing the other two down with his photo snapping.  
  
Further along the walkway, Ardyn was cocking his head, curiosity clearly peaked. Even across the distance, Noctis could feel the older man's amber eyes on him, and even though he knew that his skin should be crawling, that wasn't the case at all. No. Instead it seemed as if butterflies had taken up residence in his belly and he had to tear his gaze away forcefully before he made a spectacle of himself. 'Breathe, Noct. Just breathe,' he told himself. 'This is neither the time nor the place.'  
  
It wasn't. It really wasn't. For suddenly a realisation hit him and he had to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. Insomnia, his father... They were still there. Not destroyed. Not yet. But Noct also knew that there was no way he could prevent what was about to happen. Regis ... he had known the treaty was just a ruse. He had known just what lay ahead of Noctis. And even though everything in his heart was screaming at him to at least call his father again, the prince knew he could not. Just like he couldn't ask Ardyn to put a stop to it all. First of all, it had all gone far beyond the ... the Accursed's powers to put a stop to it and secondly, there was no way in hell Ardyn would even consider lifting a finger.  
  
Noctis had been right, he knew. Saying that he had his memories now and that he was sorry ... it was going to do nothing at all when it came to convincing his former lover, his _beloved_ that Noct could indeed be trusted. If anything, it was going to do the exact opposite.  
  
Swallowing around the lump in his throat, the prince slowly walked over to the fishing spot and the hut there, knowing that by now the Imperial Chancellor had decided to ... to join him for a first taste of all the taunting and sarcastic comments that lay ahead. And Noct had to steel himself. This was not Ardyn Lucis Caelum anymore. The healer of the people. This was Ardyn Izunia, the personification of the Starscourge. And yet, his beloved was still there, buried beneath the darkness.  
  
Leaning against the wall of the small hut, out of sight of the pier, Noctis watched the now fuchsia haired man draw close. And he wanted to both, well, at least slap him for all that he had done so far and everything that he was planning to do, and kiss him. Two lifetimes of memories, still at war with each other. At the same time though, even in _this_ lifetime, he had felt compassion, had he not? _"This time ... you can rest in peace. Close your eyes ... forevermore."_  
  
He could feel Ardyn's presence even before he could see him round the corner of the fishing hut, saw the Chancellor open his mouth to speak ... and barely beat him to it. Because the moment he heard that voice, he would surely be done for. Though where his strength to even form coherent sentences, or some semblance of them, was suddenly coming from, Noct didn't know. Words tumbled from his lips, and the prince knew it was his heart that was doing all the talking now, and he didn't care. He was vulnerable, had to be, and there really was no way to hide it.  
  
"It has been too long, Ardyn," he whispered, gaze once again averted. "Far too long. Too long for you to hear me say that I am ... no, no _sorry_ is not enough to even begin to tell you how I feel. Ardyn Lucis Caelum, I will never be able to make amends for all that I have done to you. I betrayed you, and there is nothing now I can do to undo that."  
  
Whatever he had expected would happen next ... well, this certainly wasn't it. Ardyn, the Scourge now through and through, threw back his head and laughed. Not the gentle sound that had filled Noct's heart with so much joy once upon a time, but harsh and filled with loathing. "Oh, but this is perfect. Thank _you_..." The last was clearly aimed at the Astrals for who else would not only set Noctis back into his path, but also give him... "You remember, do you? And what, pray tell, do you remember?" Ardyn's voice had dropped to a low growl, the smirk on his lips cruel and hate filled. "Do you remember how you lied to me, lied to me for _fifteen years_! Years you made that idiot I once was believe you loved him. Years when I shared my life with you, when I would have done _everything_ just to see you smile! You and Alix must have had so much fun with your little _game_! How ... how gullible I was. Not anymore, my _sweet prince_. Never again!"  
  
It wasn't just hatred that filled Ardyn's voice, it was hurt. Hurt he had never been able to express before, hurt that had been festering for ages. Noct's heart went out to the older man, and there was nothing he wanted more than to soothe away all that pain. For a brief moment, he saw himself move closer and wrap his arms around the other; Scourge or not. But that was impossible, at least for now. Noctis had feared this, and now to have the confirmation... Ardyn believed that all they had ever shared had been an intricate plot to tear him down. What could the prince say or do to even make the other doubt...  
  
"You've got it the wrong way around." Ardyn snorted. "I didn't betray you because it was all a lie. I betrayed you because I _did_ love you." Yeah, because _that_ made it all sound better. And made so much sense.  
  
Ardyn raised an eyebrow at that and Noct very nearly believed that the other was truly confused by what he had said if it hadn't been for that twisted twinkle in those amber eyes. "Oh? So you loved me so much that you thought you had to destroy me utterly and completely? I see..." He laughed again. "I guess I had it indeed wrong all this time. Love truly is just as twisted as I am." A smile then, vicious and cold. "Oh Noct, what fun you and I will have before the end. You have no idea the treats I have planned for you, especially now that I know you remember our time together..."  
  
"I know about the treaty. I know about the Crystal and the ring, and everything you will do to make me fulfil the Prophecy. But there is another way..."  
  
"Maybe... But Noct, my sweet _love_ ," the endearment accompanied by just the briefest of touches to Noctis' cheek ... enough to set his blood on fire _and_ make his skin crawl at the same time. "Where would be the fun in that? I could let you have at the Crystal the moment we claim it, end it all as soon as possible. But I have waited too long to make your accursed line pay for what _you_ , you yourself and daddy dearest, have done to me. Oh, but this is so much better than it would have been had the Chosen One been just another princeling in your bloodline. I promise you, you will rue the day you first met me all those ages ago. You will _beg_ me for death a long time before I will give it to you..."  
  
"Like you begged the Astrals?"  
  
That ... that did hit a nerve because the so far veiled rage came to the fore. Like thunder you hear far away and then, suddenly, it is right there, all around you. "Do not speak to me of things your feeble little mind could never understand. I was a blind fool then. But now, now I see. Now I see what you and your precious Crystal truly are. Chosen by the light? Chosen indeed... Like father, like son..." Then it was gone again, the smirk replacing it. "But I fear we shall have to continue this conversation another time for here are your retainers now."  
  
"Lestallum it is then..." This time, the look of surprise was genuine. Ardyn was intrigued and this time, this time he probably wasn't going to turn down Noct's request to ride in that butt-ugly thing the Chancellor called his ... _automobile_. If only to torment the prince some more.  
  
"Very well," Ardyn smirked and gave Noct one of his theatrical bows before stepping back just as Gladio, Ignis and Prompto came into view.  
  
"There's no ships, Noct..." Prompto called before stopping dead in his tracks.  
  
"Alas that is the case, just like I told you." Back in his element, Ardyn seemed to come into his own.  
  
"And who are you?" Gladio, protective as always.  
  
But before the older man could reply that he was a _man of no consequence_ , Noct smiled and introduced the other instead, "His name is Ardyn. He is a traveller just like us. Stranded as we are it seems." He gave Ardyn a look daring him to say anything different.  
  
"Indeed... Now, you will excuse me. I have ... urgent matters to attend to." Like destroying your home and killing your father. Noct grit his teeth, but smiled through the pain that gripped his heart. "I am sure we will meet again. Until then..."  
  
Noctis knew what was coming and still he nearly jumped when Ardyn tossed him the coin. Everything now played out as it had before. With one exception. When asked who it was that was _allowing_ them, Ardyn shrugged and replied, "Just a long lost friend." before turning and sauntering off.  
  
And Noct could breathe again. Until Gladio broke the silence by asking, "And who the hell did that guy think he was? And more to the point, what were _you_ doing with him?"  
  
Normally Noct would take pride in telling his friends the truth and nothing but the truth, but in this? The truth was confusing to Noctis himself still, and he had a hunch that at least his Shield wouldn't react very favourable to being told just who Ardyn was. It would be bad enough when he finally found out. And found out _what_ he was to Noct. So the prince simply muttered, "We were just talking about our interrupted journeys." That wasn't exactly a lie. Life was a journey, wasn't it? "Nothing to worry about. However, we have to figure out what we should do now. You know, what with the boats not going. There has to be a way to get to Altissia."  
  
Time seemed to speed up then. Dino and the bargain they struck ... also known as being blackmailed by the bloody press ... finding the gems, and the zu, and then, then the morning that would change everything dawned.  
  
"Insomnia has ... fallen?!" Prompto exclaimed, and Noct had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from falling apart. He'd known it would come, and yet, now that it was here, it hurt just as much as it had the first time. His reaction though was more ... measured this time, for he knew more about what exactly had happened than the papers revealed. And when Ingis and Gladio finally excused themselves to gather enough supplies for their return journey, Prompto could not help but comment, "You ... you alright? You seem ... different somehow. Ever since we got here really."  
  
'Oh Prompto, I wish I could tell you. That I know what else is going to happen, that I know what you are and that I don't give a shit about any of it. That you will always be a brother to me, you and the others, and that I need you more than ever now because I am not just fighting for the future of Eos, but the heart of someone I have wronged in ways you can't even imagine. Oh, and yeah, coincidentally that's the same person who is wreaking havoc on the world right now. It's a funny old world, isn't it?'  
  
He couldn't say any of that though, could he. So he settled for, "Dad ... dad would have wanted me to be more ... _kingly_ as he put it. I think it's high time I showed him that I actually did listen. Wherever he might be now." In the Afterlife, probably tearing out his hair over his son's idiocy. Or maybe, hopefully, Regis was proud of him. Even though his actions could also be seen as rather selfish. He was risking the lives of millions for the salvation of one soul. 'But his soul, his heart, it's worth it. He didn't deserve this, none of us did.'  
  
Prompto frowned, but eventually nodded. "You know, no matter what happens now, we'll have your back, right? I mean, Gladio won't just have your back but be your Shield and all that, but you get what I mean." Rambling as always when he was nervous. "Just ... be careful. You remember how that Ardyn guy said that we'd meet again, and given what we learned about that coin... If he's a Niff, then he's trouble, I'm sure of it."  
  
Noct wanted to laugh at that. Ardyn was trouble, and so much more than that. He was the Scourge, but he might also become its cure once more. _If_ Shiva and Luna had been right. Noct really hoped that the Glacian's apparent guilt and contriteness had been real and not just... No, no this was far too important to be a game.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Except that he held Noct's heart, always had, so all bets were off really. At least Noct knew most of Ardyn's little mind games already so wouldn't fall for them yet again. He would be careful, as long as his heart didn't take over that was. "But maybe, you know, he can help us. I mean, he didn't seem too happy about the ships no longer going. Who knows..." He shrugged and reached for the paper Ignis had brought with him earlier. Quickly scanning the article he breathed a sigh of relief when he couldn't see the Chancellor's name anywhere. So even once his friends found out just _who_ Ardyn was, they might still by his story of wanting to help.  
  
"Well, I'm just saying be careful, ya know. I ... I saw how you looked at him. The others didn't, but I..." Prompto ran his hand through the mop he called his hair. "I wouldn't say anything, but Lunafreya... You're supposed to get married, Noct. Or at least were supposed to. Just ... take care of yourself."  
  
Shit! Noct had thought he had done just that. Taken care that no one realised just what Ardyn made him ... feel. Clearly his best friend knew him better than Noct had given him credit for. "It was just a moment. He's not even my type." Biggest, fattest lie since the invention of lying. "It was his voice I think, that's all." That silky voice that had on numerous occasions brought him to completion without even a touch... Fuck! Those memories were certainly not helping, and very much ill placed on a day such as this one. "I won't forget my duties. And I won't try to drown my sorrows in a stranger's arms either, if that's what you're now thinking."  
  
Even though there was a part, a huge part, of him that wanted nothing more. It didn't even matter if he could or couldn't reach _his_ Ardyn. At least not all that much. Just to be held in the other man's arms again... That simple touch had brought back even more memories of their previous life together, and both his body and soul yearned for the connection they had shared back then. 'Fine, my body is yearning for something else as well,' he admitted to himself, eyes squeezed shut tightly. How could anyone bear this? The memories of two lives, and all of them fresh in his mind as if things had only happened the previous day. No wonder reincarnation was such a rare thing because surely most people would have broken under the weight of all these ... conflicting emotions and desires.  
  
"Okay, okay. Just ... I'll remind you of that the next time we meet him. You ... you're under a lot of stress, bud. I just don't want anyone to take advantage of you is all."  
  
"Don't sweat it, alright? Everything will be okay..." It had to be. It simply had to be.


	3. His Best Friend and Confidante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis desperately needs someone to confide in, and Prompto is just an adorable little chocobo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know about you peeps, but I loved "older Noct" so much more and am kinda peeved that you can't take him back to Lucis or have him be in New Game+. So "my" Noct is going to make himself look more like the 30 year old he was before he was reborn. Just because.  
>    
>  Also, I never really realised how sweet Prompto is, but he's such a fun character to write. He's gonna be the Noctis/Ardyn cheerleader (until Altissia at least) because all he really wants is for his friend to be happy.  
>    
>  Oh, and I'm calling Iggy "silver haired" because that ash blond that he's got going is just ... meh :P

Time was a funny thing, especially now that he was living this life for a second time. It seemed to speed up whenever things were happening as they had before, and slowed down where, and Noct only truly figured this out later, where he was meant to alter things. Like the first morning after they'd returned to Hammerhead to meet up with Cor and finding that he had moved on to the royal tombs. Noct decided that morning to drop his casual garb and don his tailored suit. Which was also the day he decided to try and grow out his hair and beard to look more as he had after those ten years in the Crystal. And ... and on the day he had broken Ardyn's heart. But maybe that would stir something in the former healer, who surely would be playing dirty now that he knew Noct had his memories. Well, two could play that particular game.  
  
Ignis was the first to see him and, and this didn't come as any surprise to Noctis, wholeheartedly approved with his dress choices. "Your father would approve greatly, Noct. He tried to get you to act more ... regal for so long; I think he'd be proud of you." Placing his hand over his heart, the silver haired man gave Noct a slight bow before pulling him into a brief sideway hug. "We'll see this through with you, your Majesty. Your friends will be beside you, no matter what."  
  
It was truly amusing how Iggy echoed Prompto's sentiment from a few days prior, but the affirmation did warm Noct's heart and gave his strength. He would need it once they got to Lestallum. Or rather, once he had reclaimed the sword behind the waterfall. Galdin Quay had been the exposition, but now the play was truly going to begin. And Noct hoped and prayed that he was ready. There were no scripted lines for him to speak, and no guarantees that whatever he said and did wouldn't end up making things worse than they already were, or would be. Every night he had revisited both his memories of this and his previous life, trying to find the right angle of ... attack. But how could he reach a man that didn't want to be reached?  
  
"Are you alright? You're daydreaming again..." Noct shook his head to clear it. He had to be careful, just like Prompto had urged him to be. Not just around Ardyn though, but also around his friends. 'Fucked up much?' They were noticing changes in him, and at least Gladio was getting rather ... impatient to put it politely. Especially in regards to the daydreaming.  
  
"Sorry, there's just ... a lot on my mind. Let's go and find the others. We've got Cor to find and a tomb to visit, don't we?" It was strange to think of gathering up the Royal Arms again when he could feel the power of the Armiger with every breath he took. That and some kind of bond with the Astrals. Not quite a Covenant but not far off either. It would make their encounters with Titan and Ramuh rather interesting, and the one with Leviathan ... even more of a challenge.  
  
"If you are sure..." Oh yes, he was sure. Damn sure that he wanted this conversation to be over at the very least. The thought of facing Cor, again, was giving him enough of a headache. Oh yeah, and there were _those_ headaches to look forward to as well. Unless he wasn't going to get them this time around...  
  
He did. And with much more pain than he remembered. Titan, it seemed, wasn't all that thrilled with his plans to save Ardyn. Noct's head felt as if it was going to split by the time they made it back to Lestallum, and he slumped onto his hotel bed, a cool cloth pressed to his forehead. He had barely been able to thank Talcott for his tip regarding the sword in the waterfall, and even though Gladio had wanted to check out the Disc then and there, they had decided to wait until the next day. That was, if Noct survived until then.  
  
Worse yet, tomorrow they would once again run into Ardyn. This would be his one chance to get more time with the other before he was to come to their rescue after the Trial of Titan. He would have to make the car ride count, but with his head pounding away he couldn't even figure out a way of getting the Chancellor to let Noct ride in his car with him.  
  
"You look like death warmed over," Prompto commented in his usual cheery voice, but then the blond turned serious as he closed the door to their room behind him. "The others are still with Iris, Jared and Talcott, but I thought I'd check on you. These headaches ... I get the feeling you know more about them than you let on." Shit! When had Prompto become so smart and observant?  
  
Noct didn't have the mental faculties now to deny the truth, not to his closest friend at the very least. "Would you be surprised if I said I know exactly what we have to do? And beyond that, I know what will happen ... tomorrow, and the day after, and the next..."  
  
Now his friend would probably want to have him committed or something along those lines, but with Titan raging inside his head, Noct didn't really give a damn anymore.  
  
"So I _was_ right," Prompto exclaimed instead, his loud voice making the young prince cringe and scrunch up the cloth he still held to his head. "Sorry, buddy! I just mean ... I told Gladio and Ignis that something was different; not off, just _different_ about you. And I mean, I know there's plenty of reasons for that, but this goes beyond Insomnia and your father... It's as if ... as if there's something within you that you're trying to hide from us because you think we can't take it. Whatever it is, bud..."  
  
"You mean like you? I know... I know, Prompto. About you I mean... Where you come from..." The blond recoiled, eyes wide as saucers as he backed away from Noctis. "And I don't care," the prince quickly added. "You're nothing like those mindless ... _things_. You're my friend, always have been. Nothing's gonna change that." At least he hoped so.  
  
Prompto let go of the breath he'd been holding and slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor. "How... How'd you find out?"  
  
Despite the throbbing in his head, Noct struggled to his feet to join his best friend on the floor. "You'll just think I'm crazy if I tell you," he mumbled, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yeah, that ain't possible. I'm the crazy one here, did nobody tell you that? Bred in Gralea to be a fucking MT ... gotta leave you a bit crazed, don't it?" Prompto's shoulders had slumped, and even his hair seemed somehow deflated.  
  
"And my sole purpose is to cleanse the darkness. You think you have problems..." This time Prompto did snort. "But there ... there is something else. Something I don't know how you will react to. Because it's utterly and completely fucked up."  
  
"Is it about Lady Lunafreya?" Prompto cocked his head then and after a moment shook it. "Not directly, no. It's about _him_ , isn't it? That Ardyn guy. Because that's when it started. When you started acting ... different. Like you weren't strangers at all. Your body language and his... Shit, if I didn't know better I'd say you were lovers. Or at least had been once and there was some very bad blood between you now." He chuckled then, shaking his head again. "But that'd be insane." He turned to Noct, blue eyes filled with compassion. "Wouldn't it?"  
  
A lone tear ran down Noct's cheek as he struggled to breathe. Titan had suddenly fallen silent, as if the force of his love for Ardyn that had washed over the prince at Prompto's words had shut the Astral up. "I ... we ... please don't think I've gone insane but I think, no, I _know_ that this isn't the first time we've met. In another life... Yes, he and I were lovers. And I blew it. Big time. So big time you could say that all the shit that has gone down is partly my fault."  
  
"Fuck me..." Prompto, back to being his eloquent self.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"So you both got reborn or something?"  
  
Noctis nodded, "Yeah, something like that."  
  
"Well shit! No wonder you're a bit preoccupied of late. You, you wanna be with him again, don't you?" That hit the nail squarely on the head. "Shit, Gladio is gonna have a heart attack or something if you hook up with a Niff." There was no judgement in Prompto's voice, just confusion. "And Iggy ... he'll either go into mother hen mode, or accept it as his king's decision..."  
  
"Prompto ... this isn't just about a hookup." It would be a good start, but sex wouldn't solve any of their problems.  
  
"Didn't mean it that way, and you know it," the blond chuckled. "Though you did look as if you wanted to jump him at Galdin..." Wiggling his eyebrows, Prompto suddenly froze. "Wait... In the car, when we were just pulling into the parking lot ... I was making fun of you for thinking of... Shit! How's that even possible?!"  
  
"How do I know you weren't born in Lucis?" Noct replied, forehead furrowed in deep thought. "Let's just say that I learned about certain things before I was reborn, alright? And I also know that he'll be at the Outlook tomorrow and I've no idea in hell how to get him to even listen to me. Prompto, I messed up. I was ... I was jealous and I believed someone who most certainly didn't have my best interests at heart, and I destroyed everything." He couldn't have stopped the flood of words had he tried. "He thinks that I was playing him. He thinks that everything was a lie, and I don't know what to say or do to make things right. And he's changed. I mean, he's a Niff and shit, but I just know that _he_ is still there. I just don't know how to reach him..."  
  
Prompto's arms came up around him and the blond pulled him into a hug. "I don't understand half of this crap, I've gotta be honest, but I've got your back regardless. If you say you ... you love him, then that's all I need to know. I just don't know how Gladio and Iggy will deal is all. Then again, it's not like they can sort themselves out so they can't really be all high and mighty about things. And now, with the treaty in shambles, you and Lady Lunafreya ... you don't have to marry her no more, do you?"  
  
Not that that was Noct's most pressing problem, but it was true. There would be no wedding. There never would have been.  
  
Shaking his head, Noct took a deep breath, "I think she never really expected it anyway. You know, she knows stuff." Hopefully Gentiana had spoken to Luna. If not, he'd have words with Shiva when they next met. Wait. They would meet at the chocobo outpost before long. And at least with her, Noct could converse without having to slip away from his friends. His friends who he was lying to. But there was nothing for it. At least Prompto knew some of it now. That helped.  
  
And didn't. Prompto's arms around him remind him of Ardyn. Kind and caring ... and that was enough to finally tip Noctis over the edge. Tears were suddenly streaming down his cheeks; tears for his father and Insomnia, for Luna and all the innocents who would suffer still. But most of those burning tears were for the man he loved more fiercely now than he ever had before. It was crazy, but it seemed as if he truly was only now ready to love Ardyn the way the former healer deserved to be loved. Now, when there was ample reason for doubts there were none in Noct's heart. It no longer mattered if the other took anyone else to his bed, only Ardyn's soul was of import. Only that sure heart that was buried beneath daemons and darkness.  
  
"Fuck it!" he sobbed. "I love him. I love him no matter what he's done. I love him and I will love him till the end of my days and beyond. Why? Why didn't I trust him? He'd never given me reason to doubt him and I ... I threw it all away out of jealousy! And even then he remained true to me. Even then..." It was too much, too much. He could feel his own heart shatter inside his chest before mending itself, the light of the bloody Crystal already healing him. 'Shit, and I don't even have the ring yet.'  
  
_"Be steadfast, young king. You are on the right path. Listen to your heart and it will show you the way. Love him. Love him with abandon and show him the way back to the light. The power of the Crystal and of an Oracle ... they will rid the world of darkness."_  
  
Shiva's voice was gone almost before Noct had realised that it had been her, but his heart felt ... not simply mended anymore but forged anew. Stronger yet, and filled to the brim with love and light. And suddenly Noct knew what he had to do. "I ... reminding him of the past is going to be futile."  
  
"Then you'll just have to speak to him about the future you might have, right? But ... also tell him that you love him, okay? Think I should do the same with Cindy... But she's so perfect and I never know what to say around her..."  
  
"And she'd be very lucky to have you." Prompto laughed harshly. "Hey, I'm serious. You're a much better catch than I am. You'd never backstab anyone you love for one. I did, and look where it's gotten me."  
  
"On the floor in a blubbering heap?" Prompto provided helpfully, his usual smile back where it belonged. Even though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Maybe I'll try one day. Maybe I'll watch you first and take notes." His cheerfulness faded for a moment then, seriousness taking its place. "You'll find a way, Noct. I know you will. Because at the end of the day, I don't know anyone more loyal and kind than you. You'll just have to make him see that side of you. He won't be able to help himself but fall in love with you all over again."  
  
Noct frowned. Maybe that was it. There was no way for them to rekindle what they once had. Too much had gone wrong, too many mistakes had been made. But if he could reach the healer beneath the monster ... if he could make Ardyn fall in love with him again and not just remember what they had shared before... Ardyn would never be able to trust the man he had once been, but maybe he could come to trust the person he had become. What had Shiva said? He was now who he had always been meant to be. The question was just how to make Ardyn see that.  
  
"I think you're onto something," Noct finally whispered. "Too much has gone wrong in the past, in our past. And I can't change any of it no matter how hard I try. But if he loved me then, maybe he could love me again, as I am now?"  
  
"He doesn't seem to be in idiot, even if his dress sense is out there, but he won't be stupid enough to not realise just what you're offering. A second chance? Who wouldn't want that?" Prompto smiled, not goofily as he normally did, no. It was a warm and genuine smile, filled with love and compassion. "Once he realises what a great guy you are this time around ... Noct, there's no way he doesn't learn to care for you again. No matter what happened before. And trust me; the way he looked at you at Galdin ... he's not as opposed to the idea as you might think. At least his body isn't..."  
  
Wait. Did Prompto mean to say what Noct thought he was trying to say? Had that brief touch affected the Chancellor as it had Noct? "You're not saying he..."  
  
"I think you were too busy trying to _not_ look at him that you didn't notice, did you?" Prompto grinned. "I think some of that _urgent business_ he had to attend to had a lot to do with you."  
  
Noct blushed to the very tips of his ears. It wasn't surprising though, was it? Once Ardyn had agreed that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all, once the older man had admitted to being in love with Noct as well, they had barely been able to keep their hands off each other at times. And after ages of being alone... The young prince swallowed. No. Sex was not the way to go about this. But the temptation was now even greater than before.  
  
'You want him and he wants you. What's wrong with that?' his treacherous body once more enquired, and Noct groaned to himself. Tomorrow would be so much more difficult now. And Noct had no idea just how right he was about that.


	4. Heeding the Archaean's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct finally gets to ride with Ardyn on their way to the Disc, and his battle to regain the former healer's trust, and heart, again is only just beginning... Oh, and Titan's being an arse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, I don't know anything about _King's Knight_ so I'm making stuffs up based on my own online gaming experiences (mostly basing this on LotRO).  
>    
>  Then ... I love Gladio, but for now he has to be the arse we all know he can be at times.  
>    
>  Now, regarding Ardyn ... I think he's a bit like someone with a split personality. The dominant one is the "Monster" as I like to call the darkness  & daemons within him, and then there's the core, the real Ardyn. You'll see more and more of him and at the same time the "Monster" is going to fight against it. Hope that makes sense :D

"Good morning." Ignis smiled as he held up a paperback filled with, judging by the smell, some fresh rolls or maybe even croissants. Food, yes, food wouldn't go amiss. "I hope your head is better this morn? You were out cold by the time Gladio and I went up to our room, and Prompto was overtaking you in King's Knight."  
  
Prompto made a sound of horror at such a blatant betrayal of trust, and looked at Noct eyes wide. "By accident, I assure you. I forgot for a sec what level you were and then it just ... ya know, happened. But ... but I found this cool chestpiece for you. Bind on equip, I made sure of it. I already sent it to your account..."  
  
Noct just shrugged and held out his hand for one, yes, it was croissants. "I don't mind. Just don't forget that if you overtake me, you have to powerlevel me after. That's how it works." Biting into the pastry, the prince grinned. "Hmmm, good. Almost as good as the ones from that bakery near the Citadel."  
  
"Oh, don't remind _me_. I ate so many tartlets there that I made myself sick." Prompto could apparently whine about eating too much and stuff his face with croissants at the same time.  
  
"Don't remind me," Gladio chimed in. "I was the one who had to almost carry you home that day. Though I think the tartlets weren't the problem. Think it was more that bottle of Altissian brandy Noct had pilfered from the Citadel kitchens..."  
  
"Liberated!" Noct interjected. "They were going to use it for cooking, Gladio. That's just not showing such a fine spirit enough respect. And yeah, we all had a hangover from hell the day after, but screw that, it was worth it."  
  
Even prim and proper Ignis had to chuckle at that. "All I recall is you begging me to switch off the light..."  
  
"Yeah, and you refused to. You said no one could switch off the sun and that I deserved the pain I was in. Some friend you are..." Noct knew he was grumbling like a five-year-old, but for the moment didn't care. He wanted to remain in the here and now for a little bit longer and not worry about what, and who, lay ahead of them. Today Ardyn, tomorrow Titan and Ardyn again. And he still hadn't quite figured out how to get the Chancellor to at least listen to him.  
  
"An honest one," Ignis commented after popping a piece of his own croissant into his mouth. "I can't switch off the sun ... but maybe we can do something about those headaches this time around. It's not a hangover after all. So? The Outlook once we're finished here?" Noct nodded in agreement. "Of course it would be better if we could get closer, but I fear the Empire has made that impossible." Not as impossible as Ignis believed, but he would soon figure that out himself.  
  
"I've to take some more photos there anyway, so yeah, the Outlook it is." Prompto grinned, plopping down on the bed next to Noct. "It'll be fine," he muttered under his breath, low enough that only Noct could hear. The prince sighed and swallowed. It had to be.  
  
"Gladio? Would you mind telling your sister what the plan is? And give her some of our coin as she will have to make her way to the coast and that won't be cheap." Gladio nodded and quickly finished his breakfast while Ignis excused himself to procure some more rations and curatives for them. Leaving Prompto and Noct alone once more.  
  
"Bud, you look like you're about to go to your execution or something. It'll be fine. I still don't understand how all of this could have happened, but ... but love is the most important thing in the world, isn't it? So, if you ask me, that's something worth fighting for. You'll find a way, just believe in yourself."  
  
That was the problem, and Noctis knew it. He'd never truly believed in himself and his abilities ... not until the very end. And now, with all of his memories restored, it was hard to remember just who he truly was. He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. "Yeah. You're right. I guess ... I guess there's no time like the present, eh? Let's get going. Otherwise Specs and Gladio will just gaze at each other and pine away, and that's not gonna help anyone..."  
  
Prompto laughed. "Maybe we should lock them in a room somewhere and throw away the key? Because it really is getting silly with them. And to think that they clearly believe we've no clue."  
  
"Well, what gets me is that they are completely oblivious to the fact that their feelings are reciprocated. That's at least something I didn't screw up. I knew that Ardyn ... I mean, back when..."  
  
Prompto nodded. "Yeah, just don't fall into the same trap as our dearest friends now, okay? Or I swear to the Gods, I _will_ lock you and that Ardyn fellow in a room as well." Lowering his voice he added, a mischievous smile on his face. "With a lovely big bed and lots of lube..."  
  
"Prompto!" Noct growled. "Fuck off! You're not helping!!!"  
  
The prince made to slap his friend, but the blond was faster and danced away from the bed and to the door. "Don't tell me that part of you wouldn't like that, buddy." And then, to make matters even worse, Prompto began to sing-song, "Noctis and Ardyn ... sitting in a tree..."  
  
"Shit! How old are you?"  
  
"Old enough to know what you two would be doing up in that tree..." Prompto wiggled his eyebrows, grinning like a looney. And then he became serious again and closed the distance between them. Holding out his hand, he pulled Noct to his feet. "Honestly though. I would do that if it was all it would take to reconcile the two of you. But I know this isn't about a one night stand or anything like that. However, if there is anything I can do to help, I will."  
  
"Like holding back Gladio? You might have to..." Noct's Shield wouldn't exactly be thrilled at the prospect of letting Noct ride in Ardyn's car. _If_ the Chancellor allowed it at all. "Anyway, let's go. There's no use delaying this any longer."  
  
Noct knew he was going to eat his words before long and by the time they took the last few steps down to the Outlook, and he saw Ardyn by the, as Prompto had put it the previous night, viewer things, he wanted to do nothing more but to _delay_ things some more. After his conversation with Prompto, his mind was filled with images that were not very helpful at the moment. Worse yet, just as Ardyn turned to smirk at them, Titan decided to ... say hello.  
  
Almost tumbling to the ground as the pain hit him, he thought he saw, just for a moment, a look of concern on that normally so impassive face before it was replaced again but Ardyn's usual smirk. "I see I wasn't mistaken. Nursery rhymes really are a curious thing, aren't they?"  
  
"Sure..." Noct grit out as he leaned heavily on Gladio. Luckily his Shield was too busy keeping him upright to comment on the fact that Ardyn was, coincidentally, here at the Outlook. "From the deep, the Archaean calls... Yet on deaf ears, the god's tongue falls. The King made to kneel, in pain, he crawls..."  
  
"Indeed..." Ardyn drawled. "You do know your history after all, don't you, your _Highness_? Or is it 'Majesty' now?" The older man chuckled. "I guess you also know what you have to do to get rid of those _nasty_ headaches then?"  
  
"Heed his call, yes." The pain was slowly subsiding to a persistent ache. "I don't suppose you could help with that?"  
  
"We'll be fine on our own," Gladio finally said, but Noct shook his head. "We certainly don't need him," the Shield added in a growl even though he clearly knew that Noct wasn't going to listen to him.  
  
"Oh, but I only wish to aid you. That whole business with Insomnia and the King ... nasty really..." Ardyn's eyes were boring into Noct as he was trying to get a rise out of the prince. Well, he could wait a long time for that. "I can take you... To the Disc." With that, Ardyn strolled over to the wall again, before turning and ... shit, he really was posing, wasn't he?  
  
"He's making my hair stand on edge," Gladio grumbled. "But I guess we've no choice really. These headaches are getting worse, and if he can get us to the Disc and the Archaean..."  
  
"We have to be careful is all. I don't trust him. And his origin troubles me deeply as well... There is something about him..." Ignis was trying to keep his voice low, but it was clear that Ardyn could hear him anyway for the fuchsia haired man chuckled to himself.  
  
"I'm not saying we're going to invite him to hang with us, but my head's splitting and if he can help us... " Noct had to pretend that he wasn't eager to join the older man, or his friends would know something was up. And especially Ignis would not leave him alone until he knew what exactly that was.  
  
"So? We take a ride?" Prompto asked.  
  
Gladio nodded, "But watch our backs."  
  
"Splendid!" Ardyn exclaimed, and for a second there Noct remembered another time the former healer had used that tone of voice. It was once again when Ardyn had tried to teach Noct to use bow and arrows, and when Noct had finally manage to loosen an arrow without hitting himself in the face, the older man had cried, "Splendid! So you might learn at least something during this lesson after all." Well, Noct _had_ learned something that day, but it had nothing to do with bows or arrows and everything with Ardyn's strength that he had displayed so beautifully when he supported Noct's weight as they were making love up against a tree... Shit!  
  
Now it wasn't only Noct's head that was throbbing. He only hoped that his suit jacket was enough to hide ... his hormones. Not from Ardyn though it seemed, because his smirk had just turned into a shit-eating grin. "Shall we then? Come with me to the car park. That's where I left my automobile. She's a dear old thing..." A butt-ugly dear old thing, but there was no arguing about taste. After all, Ardyn's dress sense spoke volumes. And hadn't changed very much over the ages...  
  
Noct was trying his best to drown out _that_ voice until they reached the heap of metal in question as it was hard enough already to walk. Prompto walking next to him, sniggering, didn't help either. His best friend knew, he bloody knew what was going on and thought it was funny? Shit. He'd never been this ... needy before. Well, not in this life at least. Ardyn could bring out the worst, or best depending on how one looked at it, in him.  
  
"Allow me the honour of assigning your driver... I choose you!" This was it, the moment of truth.  
  
"What if I ride with you?" Noctis raised an eyebrow in challenge, trying to communicate in that one glance that they needed more time to speak. In private.  
  
"You might find the cab fare to be more than you bargained for..." Ardyn replied, smirk firmly in place. "But I could be persuaded... After all, we left off at such an interesting point at Galdin Quay, did we not?"  
  
"No way!" Gladio almost shouted in Noct's ear, and the prince cringed.  
  
"No. Way!" Noct stared up at his Shield until Gladio threw up his arms and stormed off in the direction of the Regalia. Turning back to Ardyn, Noct sighed. "Excuse me for just one second." Then he spun around and made to follow Gladio, motioning for Ignis and Prompto to follow him.  
  
"The fuck you think you're doing!" Gladio clearly wasn't finished yet. "He's a fucking Niff and you're acting as if he was ... what did he say? A long lost friend? Fuck that, Noct. He can't be trusted!"  
  
"Yeah, he's a Niff. So what? He might be able to shed some light on stuff if you're not around to constantly glare or huff at him." That was a cheap blow, but it was necessary.  
  
"Noct is right. Besides, he can always warp out if this ... _Ardyn_ tries anything untoward. But maybe he has knowledge we can use to our advantage. At the very least we can glean what the Empire is saying about Insomnia and the treaty and such. Intelligence that might come in handy later on." Trust Ignis to save the situation.  
  
"So it's settled then? Noct is driving with this Ardyn fellow, and the three of us are in the Regalia. Just think Gladio, all that room on the backseat all to yourself..."  
  
Gladio huffed at Prompto and got into their car. And immediately took up even more room than normal in the back. "I guess this one time won't hurt... But I still don't trust him!"  
  
"Yeah well, get in line," Noct sighed, hand at his forehead again. "I'm old enough to survive for one car ride on my own." Looking at Ignis he added with a grin, "Especially since I won't be doing any actual driving myself."  
  
"Believe me, trust or no, I would have warned him about your driving had he suggested you taking the wheel of his car..."  
  
Noct shrugged. Ignis could really stop needling all the time. He wasn't _that_ bad a driver after all. Well, except for that one time... But that tree had clearly jumped out into the road. Honest. "Yeah, whatever. I'll see you later. And don't eat all my chips!"  
  
Gladio grinned and reached for the stash of travel sized bags, and Noct just shook his head before turning back towards Ardyn and his car. 'Deep breaths. You can do this. Just don't forget to use your ... upper brain and not the one down below.' Funny. Now even his psyche was making jokes at his expense. Lovely. Just lovely.  
  
By the time he returned to the magenta and white convertible, Ardyn had taken the driver's seat, arm resting on the door. "I see you have managed to get your little bulldog to behave? Seriously Noct, it takes you longer to get away from your retinue than it ever did me. Even when I was the _Healer of the People_."  
  
The mocking way he said that did not sit well with Noct who sighed as he opened the passenger side door. "You were loved. That was no lie. And you didn't deserve..."  
  
"What you did to me?" Ardyn's voice rose, just like his eyebrow. "Oh, my dearest Noct, we wouldn't be here now, on this joyride, if you hadn't..." Amber eyes flashed dangerously, "...totally and utterly betrayed me. Had you not turned on me..." The brief flicker of anger and pain was gone as quickly as it had come. "I guess we will never know, will we?" Nonchalant once again, and sarcastic as hell. "But enough of the smalltalk. At least for now. We should be off or your friends might wonder what we are up to."  
  
Maybe Noct was imagining things, but he was sure Ardyn's gaze had briefly dropped to his crotch then, and the prince could practically feel his blush spread across his face and down his neck and even his chest. Great, just great.  
  
Ardyn pulled out of the car park, and Noct had to admit that his car wasn't all that shit after all, grudgingly. No, it wasn't as smooth running as the Regalia, but then, it hadn't been built in Insomnia, had it?  
  
Both men kept to their thoughts until they had left the tunnel out of Lestallum behind them, but once they were on the long swooping bridge, Noct sighed. "I wish I could strangle my own scrawny little neck. Having memories is one thing, but I still don't understand what the hell I was thinking. What I do know is this: even now, with everything that has happened, that _will_ happen, I know there is hope. Not that fate can be averted, but that we, you and I, might find a different way to see to it."  
  
Ardyn snorted, "I knew you were foolishly brave to all but demand riding in my car, but now I have to learn that you've really lost your sanity completely. You truly think me this naive? You and your five friends in the Astral Realm? It would be easy, wouldn't it, if you could just get me to give _him_ up to you once more." That ... that wasn't Ardyn talking, but the daemons within him. "You, the six of you together, broke him once." Amber eyes were ice cold when they caught Noct's. "You will not break me. You will do what that precious prophecy tells you to, and at the end, once I have taken _everything_ from you, you will die at my hands. Or at the hands of the Kings of Yore, I really don't care too much about that part. As long as you're a good little princeling and _die_!"  
  
"And what if I won't? What if this time around I don't screw things up? I know you don't believe me, but that's alright. As long as I believe in myself, and you, it doesn't matter."  
  
Ardyn chuckled, the sound hollow, but Noct could tell the other was intrigued by his words. "So what? You expect me to believe that you are no longer that spineless little boy you were back then? That you are a man now? Is that why you are no longer wearing those boyish clothes? Is that the reason why you are clearly trying to grow a beard of sorts? So you look more like ... like _him_."  
  
"Like _me_ ," Noct interjected calmly. "I am still the same. And then again I'm not. I said before that I don't know why I did what I did. But what I do know is that this time around I wouldn't. It wouldn't matter if someone whispers in my ear that you're sleeping with half the kingdom because I'd trust you."  
  
"Ah... But what if I was?"  
  
Noctis just shook his head, and then gasped. The light had just hit the other man's hair in such a way that it had seemed to be ... almost on fire. He was beautiful, heartbreakingly so, even now. "I know your soul, Ardyn Lucis Caelum. I have seen it, if only for a few seconds, both in Galdin, and here. That is all that matters to me now."  
  
Titan most definitely didn't agree with that sentiment. The Archaean's new bout of raging made the prince double over in his seat. "As you can see, my so called friends aren't very friendly at all. Fuck! Just shut up already!"  
  
Noct's vision had turned blurry, but even what little sunlight now reached his eyes, made the nerve endings in his skull burn as if they were on fire. He half expected Ardyn to make some snarky comment, but when he dared to move his head, the older man looked almost ... concerned. But just then the sun reflected off of the driver's side mirror, and Noct had to shut his eyes at the ice pick Titan was currently driving into his skull.  
  
Ardyn's touch to his shoulder came as a surprise, and even more so the familiar words that accompanied it. "Blessed Stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness' blight..." Noct froze as light seemed to surround him and his headache subsided once more. So the healer was truly still there ... interesting. "Don't think too much of this, your Highness. But if anyone gets to hurt you this way, it is me. This time, you will dance to my tune, and not just theirs."  
  
Of course, the daemons had to somehow cover up for what had just happened. But that ... that had been his beloved, reaching out because he had been in pain. And if that wasn't enough to draw courage from, Noct didn't know what was.  
  
"Then play the music already. Whatever you throw at me, I won't falter. You've never seen me this determined before, Ardyn..." He was almost feeling sorry for the Monster beside him. He had reached the former healer several times now, and it seemed to become easier with every time. Maybe he could even ... save Luna this time.  
  
"Oh, I shall, don't worry. But for now... I think we should rest up, don't you? After all, you have a _very_ big day ahead of you."  
  
Ardyn pulled into the Coernix Station then, and Noct shrugged, "Just do me a favour tomorrow? Before you come and save us as our knight in shining armour, save the Regalia? I'd prefer not having to run around on foot after you dropped us off." That made Ardyn frown, but he quickly covered it up. Though not quickly enough for Noct not to notice.  
  
"And we wouldn't want to inconvenience the little princeling, would we?" Ardyn drawled before getting out of the car and waving to the Regalia as she came to a standstill beside them. "What say we call it a day here?"  
  
"'What say' we continue on to Cauthess?" Gladio growled just as yet another headache took Noct, interrupting the verbal battle that surely would have ensued. "Shit, Noct! Are you alright? What dgd he do to you?"  
  
"Nothing... It's just the Archaean is all. I think he can sense me getting closer... I'll be fine. But, I think Ardyn is right. We should rest up. Who knows what's ahead of us tomorrow." Noct did, of course, and wasn't exactly looking forward to it. Before that though, tonight, he might be able to speak some more with Ardyn ... in private again.  
  
"Very well. I shall foot the bill, so let us stay at the caravan over yonder." Pointing at the camper in question, Ardyn quickly turned around once more when Noct groaned in pain. "Why don't you bring our prince here some water? That might help his head?" There it was again, that concern Ardyn had always displayed whenever Noct had hurt himself or was unwell.  
  
'I will save you, if it's the last thing I do. I will not fail.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I has made a Twitter for my fangirling. You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) if you wish :D


	5. Ardyn Foots the Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noct have another chat, Noct is remembering more of his past with Ardyn and the boys enjoy their dinner ... with _Ardyn_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to comment on something Noct is wondering about in this chapter. I don't think it was necessarily the Crystal choosing dear old Alix, but the Astrals (prolly lead by the biatch that is Leviathan ... I might just like really dislike her) because they had the Crystal and someone had to have it. But at the same time neither Alix nor Ardyn are the "Wise" aka the first true King of Lucis and former bearer of the Sword of the Wise.   
>    
>  Also, while this chapter is in parts very light-hearted, I assure you that the next one will really kick you all in the feels. *cackles*

Night had fallen, and somehow the fading light had taken Noct's headache with it. Maybe Titan was asleep during the hours of darkness? Noct had been left alone on one of the cots in the caravan, a bottle of water beside him. It had been Ardyn himself who had placed it there hours before, with a whispered "Only me" that luckily no one else overheard. Of course, only Ardyn got to hurt him. Which was the sole reason for the Accursed's concern. And Noct was the bloody Emperor of Niflheim.   
  
Sitting up, he pulled his legs to his chest ... someone had taken care to remove his shoes so he wasn't going to get dirt all over the sheets ... and sighed, head now resting against the side of the trailer. Ardyn was out there, he could hear the older man chat somewhat amicably with Ignis, but Noct couldn't make up his mind about what to do next.   
  
Luckily, fate it seemed had different plans for him just in that moment. The door opened and Prompto's blond head appeared, his golden hair illuminated by the lights outside so it looked almost like a halo of sorts. Noct shook his head at that. Where had that thought come from?   
  
"Hey, you're up," his friend smiled, climbing the few steps before shutting the door to the outside world. "You feeling better now? You had us worried, man." He grinned then and added, "You know, like _all_ of us. I mean, there's something that rubs me the wrong way about this Ardyn, sorry buddy, but there it is. However, when it comes to you, he seemed genuinely concerned. Think you managed to come to some sort of understanding in the car?"   
  
Noct shrugged. "That depends. He understands that I remember everything and all that. But he still doesn't believe me when it comes to my motives. But I guess for now I can live with that. It's more than I could have hoped for anyway." He huffed a laugh. "One thing's for certain. He doesn't like the headaches any more than I do." And that wasn't even a lie. Ardyn simply didn't like the idea of anyone else but him being the source of Noct's suffering. Not exactly a confession of undying love that, but the prince was going to work with it anyway.   
  
"Well, there you have it," Prompto beamed. "Baby steps, but it's a start, isn't it? Oh, and you'll be happy to know that Gladio hasn't killed him yet for being a Niff. Probably because Iggy's been doing nothing but chat to him this whole time, and Gladio wouldn't be so rude as to interrupt that conversation..."   
  
"If only to avoid pissing off Iggy," Noct grinned. "Think we should join them? Just in case Gladio changes his mind? Besides, I think I could eat a dualhorn and then some." As if on cue, Noct's stomach rumbled.   
  
"As long the _some_ isn't veggies you mean, right bro?" Prompto sniggered at the glare he received at those words, his grin growing, not fading. "Your face is hilarious, dude. But anyway, food has been served. Ardyn seems to be _footing_ that bill as well, and there's very little green stuffs in sight. He seems to remember a thing or two about you as well..." Eyebrows wiggling, Prompto only narrowly dodged the pillow aimed at his head ... much to Noct's dismay.   
  
"I recommend you stop thinking with your dick. And talking about it..."   
  
"Didn't say anything. Seems like it's _you_ who can't get certain things out of _your_ head..." Prompto then raised his arms in front of himself defensively and shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that you can almost cut the tension between you guys. There's definitely something there, and I just hope you can work it out sooner rather than later because, you know, shit's gonna go down, and who knows what's gonna happen with him. After all, he is a Niff now. Not that it matters. I could see the two of you, you know? Taking on whatever the Astrals and the Empire throw at you."   
  
Prompto's smile was warm and kind now and Noct had to take a deep breath. He'd not expected so much support from his friend, and kicked himself mentally for doubting him in a roundabout way. Prompto didn't care about anything but Noct's happiness.   
  
Placing his feet on the floor, he quickly pulled on his shoes again and then stood and hugged the blond. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it? But ... thank you, Prompto. For having my back. Especially since Gladio seems to be out for blood." His Shield wouldn't understand. Not yet at least.   
  
"Anytime, buddy. I mean, how could I not? You not caring about ... you know, where I come from? That's more than I ever dared to hope for. I was so scared of anyone ever finding out..."   
  
"Prompto? No matter what, you're still yourself. You're still my best friend. Nothing else matters. And who knows, maybe it'll help in the long run? If Ardyn can't get us to the Crystal in the end, and I believe that's where we're going, then maybe you can." Prompto snorted. "I'm being serious. Turn this thing that's been haunting you on its head. And give the Empire the biggest finger at the same time."   
  
"Should I start by going outside and having a little chat with Ardyn?" Prompto grinned at Noct's slightly pained expression and then shook his head. "Nah. Wouldn't do that anyway. He's too ... and I know you love him, but he's fucking creepy with the way he acts at times and shit. Like when he talks, he's saying one thing but means a hundred others. Must be living in the Empire, eh? Messes with your head. And being without you for so long."   
  
Of course Prompto was teasing, but the blond had this strange ability of finding the truth more often than not. Yes, being without Noctis had a lot to do with how Ardyn now behaved. And the young prince was at fault.   
  
"Would you give me a moment? I'll be right out. Just need to, you know, gather my thoughts."   
  
Prompto gave him a worried look, but nodded. "I'll see you in a sec then. I'll make sure Gladio doesn't eat everything you deem edible."   
  
Noct forced a smile, but when the door closed being his friend, he dropped back down onto the cot. Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed. He remembered the day everything had gone to hell. The day he had planted the seed of doubt in the hearts of Lucis' people. _"I have stood beside him and have defended him for all this time, but I can no longer lie to myself or you. There is darkness within him."_ His words had been poisonous enough, but his father had planned everything to perfection. Unbeknownst to him, Ardyn had been there in the crowd, flanked by two guards. And just as Noct had spoken those damning words, the people before him shifted and he came face to face with ... with his beloved whom he'd just thrown to the wolves.   
  
Tears clouded Noct's vision as he recalled the exact moment when the light of hope faded from those beautiful amber eyes, and a sob clawed its way up Noctis' throat. He had broken the other man completely, had taken the last bit of good away from him. Their love had guided Ardyn...   
  
The young prince, or king as it were, wiped almost angrily at his tears. Feeling sorry for himself wouldn't get anything done, he knew, but it _hurt_ to think that he was the root cause of so much that had gone wrong. No, he hadn't led Ardyn into darkness by the hand, but he might as well have done so. That light, that warm light that had been so integral to the healer's very soul ... snuffed out with one callous action. If Alix was here now, Noct would kill him. How could the Crystal have chosen his father of all people. He'd been filled to the brim with evil, even without the Scourge. How on Eos could he be anything like a King of Light?   
  
'How has Ardyn become the Prince of Darkness?' his mind enquired, speaking with Alix' voice. 'How could your beloved kill so many innocents and destroy your home?'   
  
But that voice and the words it whispered held no more sway over Noct. On the contrary. Yes, Ardyn had done unspeakable things, and there was a part of Noct that hated the other man for it. For what he would still, in all likelihood, do. But that hatred paled next to the all-consuming love Noct felt. The compassion and ... guilt. Guilt that gnawed at his heart, but that Noct somehow changed into resolve. Resolve to ... not undo his past actions. He never could hope to do that. "I will bring back the light. I will see your eyes shine with it again. With hope. Even if you cannot love me again, I will at least bring hope and peace to you..."   
  
Nodding to himself, Noct stood. Luckily there was a mirror in the caravan, so he could check that his eyes were no longer bloodshot. They weren't. Still, what he saw in his reflection gave him pause. There was a harsh edge to his features now that had not been there before. He began to look more like the thirty-year-old he had been when he had fulfilled his destiny than his more youthful self. Which was fitting. Even if it also meant he looked more like the man who had destroyed Ardyn.   
  
He knew that at least Ardyn's curiosity had been piqued; he now simply had to continue making the older man question his set beliefs about Noctis. Which, Noct knew, was easier said than done. But he'd seen his beloved come to the fore already, had felt the former healer's touch, and...   
  
"Noct! If you're not out here in five seconds, I'll eat the last of the skewers. They come with barbeque sauce, your favourite. But they are far too delicious to let them go cold..."   
  
Noct was out of the door faster than he'd have been had he warped. "Keep your paws off of my food, Gladio," he grumbled, taking the plate none other but Ardyn handed him with a quick grin. The brushing of their fingertips was a complete coincidence of course, and not a means to rattle Noct's clearly already frayed nerves.   
  
Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Noct sat in one of the plastic chairs and dug in. "Hmmm. 's good," he said between two bites.   
  
"Oh, I am ever so glad to hear that, my dear Noctis. Anything for the future King of Lucis." Ardyn's smile was as fake as the chocobo stand-up display inside the station's shop, but underneath Noct thought he could see some sort of ... struggle. As if the Monster was trying to keep the former healer under control. "Your inquisitive friend here," he motioned towards Ignis, "seems to like the skewers as well and has come up with a way to create something similar when you're camping." True enough, Ignis was writing away, once in a while scratching his chin.   
  
"I already offered to taste test, so don't get ideas," Gladio growled, openly staring at Iggy, and very much not doing so at the same time. Prompto's idea of locking them in a room and throwing away the key seemed more and more appealing.   
  
"Wouldn't dream of it. You can test it and I'll eat it when it's perfected."   
  
"Same," Prompto mumbled through a mouthful of ... some sort of salady stuff. Noctis shuddered.   
  
"Headaches again?" Ardyn enquired, eyebrows disappearing into his fuchsia hair. Maybe, just maybe, there was even the slightest hint of concern in the older man's voice, but Noct couldn't be sure.   
  
"Nah. Just the thought of eating green stuff. Not my thing..."   
  
That made Ardyn laugh, and for that moment, the Chancellor ... the Monster fell away and it was his beloved sitting across from him.   
  
"Maybe that's the reason your muscle is, how did you put it, somewhat invisible?" Gladio grinned, breaking the spell of the moment. Still, Ardyn seemed to be amused, his eyes sparkling almost the way they had so many years ago whenever he was especially happy. It wouldn't last, the daemons would soon gain the upper hand again, but any such moment was like a balm on Noct's soul. Hope was all they needed, and he had plenty of it to go around.   
  
"I do have muscle. You just can't see it." Prompto sniggered, and Gladio simply huffed. "We can't all run around like we fell out of a fitness studio or something like that." And then that tiny evil voice in his head made him add, "Besides, it's not like Iggy is much more muscular than me. I've never heard you get on his case about it..."   
  
From out of the corner of his eye, Noct could see Ignis blush. Unfortunately though, Gladio was too busy glaring daggers at the prince to notice. Yeah, Prompto's idea did sound better and better.   
  
"I assure you, Gladiolus, muscles aren't everything. Why, I would never have ended up where I am now without the use of my faculties. Intellect, as sharp as for example Ignis', can be just as much of a weapon as the broadsword you so favour."   
  
Noct narrowed his eyes. Had Ardyn picked up on Gladio and Iggy dancing around each other as well? Where they _that_ obvious?!   
  
"First of all, I don't recall anyone asking for your input, and secondly, how the hell do you know what weapon I use?" Of course. Attack is the best defence. Pure Gladio that one.   
  
Ardyn just chuckled. "Oh, but Noctis told me on our car ride..." Noct had done no such thing, but then again, Ardyn knew stuff he shouldn't. That was just how things were. Only that now, two could play at that game.   
  
"Yes. He was wondering about my combat training. Just in case something goes wrong tomorrow and we've to defend ourselves agianst the Archaean or anything like that. I don't know what's going on after all. I just want him to shut up and stop the headaches already."   
  
"I am certain you will be fine, young Noct. Remember the nursery rhyme? All you have to do is heed his call and hear his plea. I'm sure that's all there is to it." Yeah right. Noct could remember Ardyn's own trial of Titan and how worried he had been for the healer. That, and the memories of his own meeting with the Astral did not make him look forward to the next day. Especially now that he knew that Titan clearly objected to his new plans. Not that he would let an angry Astral ... or four ... deter him. He would save Ardyn, and that was that.   
  
"Think he'll provide a dictionary?" Prompto asked suddenly. "I mean, Noct can hear him inside his head but he can't make out any words..."   
  
"The Ancient Tongue, yes. I believe your Astrals speak it still, do they not? And besides, do you not require an Oracle like Lady Lunafreya to talk to them on your behalf? And a messenger for them to speak to you?" Ardyn cocked his head as if in thought. "Or at least that is how I understand it. You know that we do not believe in the Six in the Empire."   
  
"Noct's headaches are real enough... Real enough even for you I should wager." Ignis had finally set down his notebook, his gaze shifting between Ardyn and Noct. As if he was suddenly becoming aware of ... something that tied the two together. And once Iggy's little grey cells were engaged in figuring out a puzzle, it was very hard to stop him in his tracks.   
  
Ardyn simply smiled mysteriously, sipping his drink as if he didn't have a care in the world.   
  
"And the sooner we can deal with them, the better." Prompto looked at Noct, concern written all over his face. "I have a few choice words for the Archaean. You don't go messing with someone's head like that just to get their attention..."   
  
"Unless one is Cindy you mean, and she can mess with your head?" Gladio smirked, making Prompto grumble something about 'bulky idiots' under his breath. "But yeah, I agree. If that's how he's trying to get your attention, what will it be like if you come face to face with him? I still hope it won't come to that..."   
  
"Yeah. I guess we'll see tomorrow, won't we?" His meal over, Noct set his plate on the small camping table they were all seated around. "Do you mind if I get some air? I promise I'll stay near the outpost. Just feel all stiff from sleeping away the afternoon."   
  
"Have a care, Noct. There are daemons about..."   
  
Ignis' mothering was interrupted by Ardyn's sudden coughing fit, which was clearly just a cover-up for laughter. Clearly the Monster within found Iggy's words simply hilarious. "Oh, I do apologise. Something must have gone down the wrong way." Turning to Noct, the older man batted his lashes at the prince. "But your friend is right. Do take care. You never know what might be lurking in the dark..."   
  
Was that a veiled threat? Or a promise. Noct sighed and stood. "Don't wait up for me. And Prompto. Don't level any further."   
  
The blond chuckled, and with another grin, Noct turned and walked off in the direction of the shop. He could browse for a little while; wait for the stars to come out. Gather his thoughts before Ardyn would find him. For surely the older man intended to do so. Noctis was an enigma to him now, a riddle to be solved before the end. Such riddles had always been one of Ardyn's secret passions, and the young king, for that was what he was now albeit uncrowned, would ensure he was the most puzzling mystery the former healer ever had encountered.   
  
But first, he would buy some nibbles. Chips or ... oh, they stocked his favourite jerky. So far away from the Crown City, or its ruins, this came as a surprise indeed.   
  
The cashier smile at his excitement when he paid, and when asked explained just how the tremors coming from the Disc affected business. How the normally so steady stream of visitors and worshippers had become a mere trickle and how even folk living in the area were pondering a move to Lestallum or elsewhere. Away from the clearly upset Archaean. Well, they would all be better off come tomorrow, Noct knew. But then again, what would happen once the Empire dispatched of Titan altogether, at Ardyn's behest no doubt, he couldn't fathom. After all, he hadn't exactly been paying all that much attention to such things before. Some Prince of the People he'd been. But as they said, no time like the present.   
  
Stepping outside again, he rounded the shop to stand beside the aircon units. The lights to ward off the daemons out in the darkness were bright, but he could still see the stars twinkling merrily in the sky. To his left lay the Disc, the crystalline spire now shining with iridescent light. It was beautiful, and yet for Noct it also held terrors. Beneath the meteor, now slumbering once more, lay Titan.   
  
"I'm not afraid of you," he muttered to no one in particular.   
  
"Oh, but you should be, my dearest Noctis..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) and join me in the Ardynoct hell if you wish :D


	6. A Nighttime Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn and Noctis get some time to talk about both past and present, and Noct is relieved to find that he is on the right path. Oh, and Gladio is ... Gladio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Warning:** Remember how I said before that there would be mentions of dubious consent and suicide? Yeah, we have them both in this chapter. But just to ease your minds before you read, the dubious consent is not Ardyn/Noctis related.  
>    
>  Also, I'd like to take a moment to thank all of you who have left kudos and comments. It truly means a lot to me, especially given how ... niche our little pairing really is in fandom :) So thanks to you all *huggles all around*  
>    
>  Oh, and if you would like some music to go with this chapter - [The GazettE - Untitled](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7zS2-CoQjM).

Ardyn had snuck up on Noct without him noticing, and the young king very nearly made a sound of startlement, but managed to reign himself in just in time. He wouldn't give the other that particular satisfaction.  
  
"I fear that with your memories intact, you haven't quite grasped the gravity of the situation you're truly in. Allow me to enlightened you." Even in the dark of the night Noct could see the dangerous twinkle in Ardyn's eyes, the former healer once more in the clutches of the daemons his body hosted. "I am no longer the fool you once broke. I have become much more and you would be wise to fear what I am capable of. But then again, you never were the smartest, were you? Which is only going to make this whole little adventure of ours so much sweeter."  
  
The Accursed was toying with him, Noct knew. But instead of rising to the other's taunting, Noct simply shrugged his shoulders. "Smart enough. I've said it before I think, I'm no longer the ... _boy_ I once was. And I know that you are not only the healer I knew. I know that you are the Living Scourge, and yet, I'm not afraid of you..."  
  
It was the truth, and clearly curious enough for Ardyn to cock his head. "No. Not very smart at all," he smirked, closing the distance between them and leaning against the aircon unit. "But I already knew that much. You clearly think you're very clever, and that you and your little Astral friends can make me fall into your little trap. I won't, Noct. Not again."  
  
Underneath the malice that seemed to drip off every word was something else. Something far more fragile and raw. Ardyn's pain and the grief of having truly lost everything he'd ever believed in. The agony of a loss that went beyond the bearable. Was it truly a surprise that Ardyn had offered up his humanity to the darkness? That he was seeking solace in the voices of the myriad of daemons that shared his body with a soul so frayed it was nearly broken? As much as Noct wanted to still blame the other, hate him for all his cruel deeds, he could not. Because he knew that no matter how much he had tried to erase that last shred of humanity from his darkened soul, Ardyn had retained that which made him ... _Ardyn_. Not the Chancellor of Niflheim, not the embodiment of the Starscourge. Ardyn.  
  
"However, I do admit that I am intrigued. You seem to know more than having your memories would explain. You remember the things that transpired between us, back when I was still too blind to see just how much like your father you truly were. False; like a snake in the grass. Pretending you were so awfully innocent when you were quite the opposite." He frowned briefly, and then wondered aloud, "I am assuming that the whole seduction of me wasn't your first such conquest? That there were others? How many, pray tell? How many did you lie with while I ... while _he_ thought only of you! Did you laugh at him? At that foolish healer who'd given you his heart and asked for nothing in return?"  
  
Anger flashed in amber eyes as the Accursed rounded on Noct, pinning him to the aircon unit without even touching him. "He loved you and you took everything away from him! He was the most pathetic creature and only now that I have risen from his ashes do I truly understand just how pitiful he really was."  
  
Noct wanted to reach out, desperately. Wanted to somehow ease the pain that was seeping through every razorsharp word. But he couldn't.  
  
"Did you congratulate each other on a job well done? When _he_ lay broken in Alix' dungeons, did you ever spare another thought for him? For that miserable fool you had destroyed in such a masterful way? Or did you simply go on, taking your pleasure wherever you wanted, now with your father's blessing?"  
  
Noct could not bear to look at the other. Ardyn knew of his ... conquests? Only he had it the wrong way around again. It hadn't been the prince who had taken lovers left, right and centre even after he had married a lady of high standing to produce a grandson for the king, no. It had been Alix who had used his own son as some sort of payment. _"After all the depraved things you did with the Accursed, this shouldn't be any problem for you, or is it? Would you like my men to pay your precious Ardyn another visit then?"_ Yes, Noct had realised his folly, but it had been too late. Ardyn had become a way to get Noctis to comply with everything his father had planned...  
  
His only way out had been the very path that had been barred to Ardyn; the poison quick and nearly painless. His life had become hell, and he had taken the easy way out the moment his father's gaze had shifted from him. And upon the small infant boy that would be his legacy. Not that he had been able to taint Noctis' son. Alix had passed soon after Noct had, an old injury finally catching up with him. His young heir spared the horrors his grandfather surely had in store for him. But Noct ... a coward he had been, even in his last moments. Never standing up to his father, never challenging...  
  
Ardyn suddenly stepped away again, a small smile on his lips and composed as ever. "But it matters nought. What does interest me is how you know of things that happened after you passed. So soon after your victory over me. What was it? Two years? Not a long time to celebrate your newfound freedom..." A smirk then, cruel and devious. "How _do_ you know that I embraced the Scourge? That I still am the same ... being as before. And I mean that in the loosest sense possible. How is it that you don't believe I am the same as you. Simply a soul reborn?"  
  
"I bet it really irks you, doesn't it?" Noct replied. "I could tell at Galdin, when I told you that I'd see you at Lestallum. And the fact that I know that you will come to our aid tomorrow. You don't know what to make of it, do you? Of the Astrals possibly meddling in your life once again."  
  
Ardyn shrugged. "It makes this game so much more interesting. Because they, and you, clearly think you can win. Oh, my dear Noct. You can't. There is no way for you to come out of this on top. There's only one way to rid the world of the Starscourge, and that's your death. Or have they not told you about that? Oh dear, I am ever so sorry if I spoiled the surprise..."  
  
Noct shook his head. "And that's where you're wrong. It takes the two of us together, yes. But there is another way..."  
  
Ardyn chuckled darkly. "Still pretending that you wish to undo the wanton destruction you once wrought upon me? My my, Noct, how positively chivalrous of you. I don't believe it, of course, but I shall humour you. After all, it's such a sweet sentiment, befitting the man I once thought you were. Thought, mind you. I know you never were..."  
  
"What? In love with you?" Noct had enough. At least for now. The pain that filled his heart made it difficult to breathe, and his throat felt as if he had swallowed broken glass. "Then believe this. For better or worse, I love you. Now. Here. And that won't change. I know it's foolish, but there it is."  
  
He had expected laughter, or at least a snide remark. But instead Ardyn turned away and took a few steps towards the parking lot and the Disc. For a moment, Noct stood frozen, but when he finally remembered how his legs worked, he stepped closer to the other, and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Ardyn looked ... more like his beloved suddenly and less like the monster he had become. Eyes gazing up at the stars, he reminded Noctis so very much of the man who had held his heart, and he shuddered at memories of starlit nights such as this, nights they had spent underneath the stars, safe and warm in each other's arms. And Noct knew what he was about to do was folly, but he couldn't have stopped himself even if he had tried. "I love you," he whispered before reaching up into those silken strands that framed Ardyn's face, pulling the other closer. Ardyn startled, but Noct didn't give him a chance to pull away. And when their lips met for the first time in over two millennia, Noct didn't care about anything else but that strong arm that was pulling him flush against a body he knew so well, and that hand that caressed his face so gently.  
  
And then that moment ended...  
  
Ardyn's hand suddenly closed around Noct's throat, pushing the young king away. "No," the Monster snarled, eyes hate filled. "You do not! Your lies will not assuage my need for revenge. I have dreamt of this, of ending your line for too long to falter now."  
  
He stepped away then, letting go of Noct altogether. Within the blink of an eye, he was smiling again sardonically. "I think though we should postpone our little chat. After all, you do have a big day ahead of you tomorrow and you should be well rested before your little rendezvous with Titan. So, as much as I would love to find out just how far you are willing to go to keep up this charade of yours, I think we should turn in. Besides, your friends might begin to wonder what you want with a Niff..." Ardyn chuckled as he rubbed the stubble on his chin. "But I am sure we will find some time later, with the privacy required, to see at what point you will draw the line. Oh, but Noctis, you have just made this even better than it was before..."  
  
There was a dangerous tone to Ardyn's silky smooth voice, but Noct didn't care. Just like before, in the car, he had seen broken shards of his love. Had felt them in that fleeting kiss when shock at what was happening had silenced the daemons for a moment. And every time Ardyn referred to his true self as another person... So much hurt and pain, but he had still held on to his love for Noctis. True, it had been more of a reminder of why his bloodline had to be wiped out, but that didn't matter. Knowing it was still there gave Noct something to fight for.  
  
"I shall endeavor to make it as entertaining as I can to you," Noct replied dryly. "And yeah, I could do with some more sleep..." Tonight, he wouldn't be able to make any more headway anyway.  
  
Ardyn smirked, "I see that's not changed then. It truly astounded me at times how you could get anything done back in the day. Obviously now it's clear as daylight. I'm just wondering, and forgive me for keeping you from your beauty sleep, but ... have you ever actually _thanked_ Ignis for all that he's done for you? You would be lost without the three of them, yes, but I think Ignis deserves a special mention. The way he was questioning me on the Empire ... why, I nearly thought I was being interrogated. And he doesn't even know who I am just yet."  
  
"Give him until tomorrow..." A yawn interrupted whatever else Noct had been about to say and he shrugged, "Just remember the Regalia, alright? Running into Ravus while retrieving it from some Niff fort is really not my thing. Even though it means I won't see you there..."  
  
Passing the older man, he couldn't resist one last touch to that beautiful hair as he whispered "Night" to Ardyn. Make him wonder and keep his attention fixed upon Noctis.  
  
It was hard to tear himself away, especially since he assumed that he would not be allowed to sleep until he had given a report on both his drive and his nighttime conversation. Maybe he could fake another headache, but it was already weighing heavy enough on him that he couldn't be completely truthful with his friends.  
  
Taking a deep breath as he reached the caravan, he made to open the door but then stopped himself. Despite all the horrible memories his talk with Ardyn had brought back up, it was something else that would keep him awake that night. Absentmindedly, he touched his fingers to his lips, still tingling from the kiss they had shared. "I love you," he murmured. "And now I know that you love me as well..." Nothing else really explained Ardyn's sudden mood swings, as if one part of the Accursed was trying to shut up another. Which was exactly what was going on, wasn't it? No, the former healer wasn't actively trying to come to the fore, but that was surely just a question of time, and as Noct finally opened the trailer door, he allowed himself a brief moment of hope that maybe Luna's life might be spared after all.  
  
And then all hell broke loose...  
  
"Oh look who's finally gracing us with his presence! Did you have fun with the Niff?"  
  
"Gladio!" Ignis tried to stop the larger man, but once Gladio had started, it was as easy to stop him as it was to stop an avalanche.  
  
"No! Don't 'Gladio' me. It's true and we're all thinking it. Have you lost your fucking mind? We're not here to make friends with the guy! He's just a means to an end!" Oh good, so at least Gladio hadn't come to the conclusion that there was more between Noct and Ardyn. Thank the Astrals for small mercies.  
  
"I know, I know." Noct muttered before raising his voice ever so slightly. "Sheesh, Gladio. The people in Lestallum didn't quite hear you. I don't know why, but he wants to help. Last I checked, there wasn't exactly a line of folks who could get us to the Disc. And let's be honest, that's where I need to go or these headaches ... they'll only get worse."  
  
That shut the big man up. "I just ... I can't protect you if I don't know what you're doing. I'm your sworn Shield, Noct, but beyond that I'm your friend. We all are. And we worry about you."  
  
"Only that some of us have their own very special way to show it," Prompto grinned.  
  
"So Noct? Is there anything of interest that you could glean from your conversations with Ardyn?"  
  
Noct shook his head at Ignis, "Can't say there was anything we don't already know. Think he's some sort of official, fairly high up in the hierarchy. But he's not overly fond of the Empire I don't think. Or else he wouldn't be helping us, would he?" Not a lie, just not exactly the truth. "He was quite worried about the headaches as well. It's just that you guys wouldn't believe it anyway so he's acting all aloof around you." Anything to make his friends see Ardyn as a human being and not just as a Niff.  
  
"I only wish to know what his motives are, Noctis. That is all. I do not trust him, but ... I am willing to work with him. You are right, he is our only option at this point, and it pains me to say as much. The Empire destroyed our home, and here we are..."  
  
No, that hadn't been the Empire. _That_ , that had been Ardyn... Noct turned away, tears welling up at the thought of Insomnia. Grief bubbled up inside of him, straining for an outlet, but Noct swallowed it down brutally. Once he started to cry over all he had lost, he feared he might not be able to stop. And besides, he also felt guilty for not being more enraged at Ardyn for all that he had done. How could he accept the other as he was when there was so much blood dripping from his hands?  
  
_"Because you know why and how it has come to this."_ Shiva's presence was comforting his nerves, almost like the cool cloth he had pressed to his forehead the previous day. _"We turned our backs to his suffering for too long and did not realise that the true monster was the one we placed on his throne. A passing gift, I fear, from our brother. Do what we could not, my young king. You have found a way into his thoughts, now you have to find a way back into his heart and reclaim it as yours. It has only ever been beating for you."_  
  
Noctis wanted to rage at Shiva for standing by idly, but he knew the Glacian now only wished to help. She had realised her mistakes and was now trying her best to make things right. And ... wasn't he doing the exact same thing? He could be angry at her once he had saved his beloved, no sooner than that...  
  
"Noct? Bud?" Prompto's voice brought him out of his reverie. "Think we better go to sleep now, don't you? Whatever happens tomorrow, I think we'll need as much rest as we can get." Noct nodded at his friend, forcing a smile. Prompto had no idea how right he was...


	7. The Trial of Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning brings a brief conversation with Prompto and then Noctis has to face up to the first Astral. But the Trial of Titan turns out much different than in his previous life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so here it is. Titan's Trial. I've been giving these trials a lot of thought and decided to turn some of them on their heads (they will all be different, but Titan's especially). We get so very little from him because we never know what the hell he's saying, but obviously with Noct's soul being the one that has already been in the Crystal and can now understand the Ancient Tongue, we don't have that problem anymore. Which is why he and the Archaean can actually have a conversation. And that ... truly changes everything.   
>    
>  Also, Ardyn ... I have learned in Dragon Age that swooping is bad so ... why are you swooping in to rescue the guys again? :P   
>    
>  And can I just say that writing badass Noct is the most fun thing ever (well, and sarcy Ardyn, but I think that's a given) :)

The morning had dawned far too early for Noct's liking, and far too soon he found himself next to Gladio on the Regalia's backseat again. Ardyn had insisted he ride with his friends this time as he was only going to get them past the blockade after all. "I think I will skip the audience with the Astral if you don't mind. There are, I fear, other things that require my attention."   
  
There had been no chance for them to have even a moment alone, but that was just as well with Noct. Their kiss the previous night was still very much at the forefront of his mind, and before facing the first Astral to reforge the Covenants he didn't need to be sneered at or belittled by the Accursed.   
  
Soon they were speeding down the winding road towards the Disc, his friends discussing the meteor, Prompto's camera and lastly Iggy's need for glasses. Noct had to grin at Gladio's involvement in that last topic. One could almost think he was somewhat focused on Ignis. Catching Prompto's equally knowing gaze, Noct nodded. Sooner rather than later they would have to do something about the two idiots they called friends. Pining for a while was one thing, but this had been going on for years. Hell, he hadn't taken that long to tell Ardyn how he felt back in that other life. And despite the healer's words, Noct knew his feelings were reciprocated.   
  
Ardyn. Glancing ahead, he saw the older man stop his car next to the gates of the blockade, fuchsia hair turned to wine by the sunlight. Noct could still remember how soft those curls had felt, how perfect the moment they'd shared had been. He could feel the first tell-tale signs of a Titan induced headache at those thoughts, and shook his head. 'Not this time. You had no right to do what you did to him, and now you will help me undo that damage. Willingly or not!' The Astral's anger seemed to subside, and Noct could sense that it had been replaced by some sort of grudging respect. 'There is another way, and you will help me walk it. You will help me set things right. For Ardyn. For all of us.'   
  
Titan was silent then, but somehow Noct knew that he had already won. His trial had always been revolving around a display of strength. Noct, and everyone prior, had mistakenly believed it had to be physical prowess, but what he had just shown the Archaean was his conviction, his belief and the strength of his love for Ardyn. Maybe that was enough and all that was needed now was a token effort? Maybe he could even come to a proper understanding with the Astral as that had never truly happened in his previous life.   
  
"Hello?" Ardyn called. "It's me. Be so kind as to open up?" Noct caught the older man's eyes then, luckily unbeknownst to his companions. There was ... _something_ in those amber pools that hadn't been there before. Well, not until last night. As if he was at war with himself. The monster within clearly didn't want the core that was still Ardyn to believe any of what Noctis was saying, but the former healer ... somehow he seemed to grow in consciousness if nothing else. His beloved who had always been forgiving and kind. Ardyn Lucis Caelum, who would hopefully be able to trust in Noct again, despite all the horrors he had endured.   
  
'You both have...' his heart whispered, but he crushed that thought immediately. He had no right to feel sorry for himself. What had happened to him after his betrayal ... it had been his just desserts, hadn't it? He'd thrown away love with both hands, and even though he had realised his mistake soon after, it had been too late. Far too late. He swallowed. Would he believe Ardyn were their roles reversed? He wished he knew the answer...   
  
"See? I may not look like much, but I do have some influence. Aren't you glad we came together?" Ardyn's eyes, still on Noctis, twinkled with amusement at the double entendre, and Noct wanted to groan. Clearly Ardyn wouldn't push him away again during their next encounter; if Noct tried to initiate some sort of intimacy. The Monster had realised that he could use this, just like everything else, as a tool to break down Noct. Well. Good luck with that.   
  
"Your audience with divinity lies ahead..."   
  
"What? You're leaving?" Prompto asked in surprise, shifting Ardyn's attention from Noct. Which was just as well.   
  
"I drop you at the Archaean's open door, and with that I bid you farewell. Until we meet again. I have a feeling it won't be long..."   
  
Ignis was slowly driving forward, through the gate. But Noct couldn't help himself and glanced back at Ardyn, quickly mouthing "Regalia" and was surprised to see the Accursed's almost generous smile and nod. Then the other and his car disappeared from view, and Noct's heart began to ache. With nerves or ... something else, the young king didn't want to know.   
  
Now wasn't the time to dwell on whatever he had seen in Ardyn's eyes, or that barely veiled invitation to ... try to... No! He couldn't be thinking of that kiss, or the feeling of Ardyn's body pressed up against his. He was about to face Titan, and despite his small victory, it was probably unwise to rub his emotions regarding the _Living Scourge_ in the Astral's face.   
  
He barely heard Gladio's and Ignis' disparaging comments about Ardyn, but had to smile at Prompto's "That's a bit harsh, guys. He's come through for us, hasn't he? He got us past the blockade. I'm not saying we should trust him, but..."   
  
"He's a Niff and this is very likely a trap. One that we walked in with our eyes open no less."   
  
"We didn't exactly have a choice, Gladio," Noct muttered. "Something is drawing me here, and until I answered the Archaean's _plea_ , my headaches will only get worse. Yeah, this probably is a trap, but there's nothing for it. For some reason, Ardyn decided to jump ship and help us. I for one am grateful."   
  
"I just hope your _long lost friend_ won't stab us in the back. And don't think I no longer want to know why he referred to himself in that way." Of course Gladio hadn't forgotten that bit. "Because I'm fairly certain Galdin was the first time we ever met the guy."   
  
"Can we drop it for now at least? In case you have forgotten already, but there's an Astral ahead of us. And I really don't want to show up in front of him, arguing with you. Besides, you had your chance to ask Ardyn last night, and you didn't. So it can't be all that important to you."   
  
Noct knew he was acting very much like a petulant child, but he didn't care.   
  
Ignis brought the Regalia to a stop when they reached what Noctis knew were the ruins of one of the Royal Tombs. "We carry on on foot," the silver haired man announced, already getting out of the car. "These ruins... It can't be, can it?" Both Gladio and Prompto stared at Ignis blankly making him sigh. "Don't you pay any attention to the world around you? This looks as if it might be a tomb. Another weapon for Noct's Armiger."   
  
Both men looked somewhat contrite at being reprimanded, which was especially funny where Gladio was concerned. But not surprising as it was Iggy who was clearly at least somewhat disappointed in him.   
  
"Come on then. Let's go. Royal Arms to be picked up, Astrals to be met. Oh boy, I hope I get a good shot of the Archaean. That'd be _so_ cool!" Prompto was practically bouncing on the spot, his camera in hand, a smile on his face. But as Gladio and Ignis moved ahead along the path, the blond fell back. "You okay? What ... what happened last night? You know, between you and Ardyn?"   
  
Noct sighed. Was this really a good time? But Prompto deserved to know, especially as he had at least tried to somewhat defend Ardyn. Checking that their two friends were truly out of earshot, Noct eventually replied, "I ... I don't know if it was a good idea or not, but I ... I kissed him. And he ... shit, Prompto, but when he pulled me closer it was as if time was standing still, or as if we'd never been parted. That's where I belong. In his arms." By the Astrals, he sounded like one of those bloody romance stories the girls at their school had liked so much. "And I know, for a moment there, we were on the same page. He pushed me away, but I don't think he'd do that again. If you get what I mean."   
  
"Yeah, but you said it yourself. This isn't just about getting off. If you, you know ... it should be because you sorted everything out and not just a means to an end."   
  
"We should make love and not, crude as it sounds, fuck?" Noct blushed at the thought, and not necessarily because he couldn't imagine himself doing exactly that. But then again, he wanted to be with _Ardyn_ , not the Scourge.   
  
"Well yeah. I think it would do more harm than good, no matter how much you might want to. And I admit that for a guy he is quite hot..." Prompto grinned then, and pulled Noct into a sideway hug. "He'll come around, I'm sure of it. I mean, I don't know what you were like ... before, but now you're like the greatest guy I know. Just don't tell Gladio or he'll get sad, ya know." The blond winked and let go of Noct.   
  
"Yeah, it's just ... there's some other stuff that's going on that I haven't told..."   
  
"You were right, Iggy! Well done!" came Gladio's rather loud voice from further up the path, and Noct shrugged. There was no real way of explaining anything about the Scourge anyway, so why try? Besides, it would help to have Prompto kind of support Ardyn ... if only until the older man revealed his true colours in Altissia. That was of course unless Noct could prevent Luna's death.   
  
"Later..." he sighed as they rounded a corner and saw the tomb with their own eyes. "Strange place for one of these..."   
  
"Would be a shame not to grab that power, eh, Highness?" Gladio smirked, motioning for Noct to step forward to do just that.   
  
It was a strange feeling, but one Noctis was slowly getting used to, as the Blade of the Mystic merged into ... itself in a manner of speaking. It had been part of Noct's Armiger powers before, but now it seemed ... stronger somehow and he knew were he to summon it, it would wreak havoc on those who opposed him.   
  
He knew what was going to happen now, and this time he was prepared. Stepping back quickly from the tomb, he was back on the path when the first tremors shook the ground and made the grave of whatever king it might have been tumble down into the abyss. And as Titan raised his head to meet Noct's gaze, the young king was ready. Only, their roles seemed reversed. In his previous life, Noct had fallen, and had only survived thanks to Gladio's quick reflexes ... something he had never really thanked his friend and Shield for. Titan had towered above them, but now they were almost at the Astral's eye level.   
  
_"You come to me, young king, as the Oracle predicted."_ Noct gasped. He could ... he could understand what Titan was saying this time around, and as he looked at his friends it was clear that it was only he who could make out words in the deep grumbling voice. _"But you are changed. You are ... older. You remember things that would make most lose their minds, and yet you are stronger for it. Strong enough to face up to one of the Six."_ Was there admiration in the Astral's voice?   
  
"Luna came to you ... to forge the Covenant. I am asking for your help..."   
  
_"To save the Accursed!"_   
  
Noct wished he could shout at the Astral, but he knew he couldn't. But since Titan was in his head already... 'Ardyn! His name is Ardyn. The Healer of the People whom you bestowed the power of the Crystal upon. And then you withdrew it. Why? Because I was a fool, believing the lies of my so-called _father_ who was most certainly _undeserving_ of the gift you gave him?! Were you so preoccupied that you didn't see what was happening before your very eyes? No, there was no darkness within him, only light. Light that I ... that I snuffed out.' Tears once again clouded Noct's eyes as he thought of that day, that day that had sealed their destruction. 'It was my fault! Not his! You punished him for ... for _loving_ me.'   
  
_"He was harbouring daemons..."_   
  
'No! He _contained_ them! And with time, he would have figured out that the Crystal, that its light was enough to destroy them altogether. After all, it's not like he was given a manual... I took his hope from him, but you ... you turned on him when he needed you most. You listened to poisonous words that you should have known were false! You turned your backs! And in doing so you left him but one way to go. To Ifrit. Into the darkness he only ever wanted to fight. I broke him, and you ... you sealed the deal. And then you put my father in his place. Really ... what were you thinking?!'   
  
_"Do not question the will of the..."_   
  
'Gods? What Gods would turn a blind eye on one in need? What Gods would not help a soul that wanted only to die?! You ... you could have saved him, even at that last point, and you did _nothing_! You condemned him, and let my father make him into a monster! And now you expect me to destroy him for you?! Well, I won't! What I will do is save him. I will save the part of him that is pure and filled with nothing but light. Because he's still there. He's still there even after all these ages! And if he can forgive me for ... for doing the unforgivable, I will stand by his side again. Because that is where I belong. Where I've always belonged. With him!' Aloud he added, "Will you help me?"   
  
Titan raised his hand as if to bring it down on the four of them, but then ... light, bright light filled the air and Noct could feel the joining of the Covenant.   
  
_"My sister was right ... you are worthy. You do not come to me for power, or even for yourself. You come on behalf of another. Even if it is the ... former Chosen One."_ The Astral nodded. _"Shiva was correct. We have wronged him. Wronged you both. If she thinks there is a way, then I will walk with her. As I should have done so long ago..."_   
  
"Thank you..." Noctis breathed. "Thank you. We will find a way. We will set things..."   
  
The sound of incoming assault crafts made him pause. Of course, the Empire. He had very nearly forgotten about that.   
  
"Well well well, if it isn't the Niffs," Gladio rumbled even as he readied his broadsword. "You still think Ardyn is a friend, do you? Because let's be real for a moment. This," he pointed at the now landing aircrafts, "ain't a coincidence. We've been had. Big time."   
  
Of course it looked that way, and truth be told, it probably was true. After all, Ardyn had to set the scene so he could swoop in and rescue them. Noct grit his teeth, summoning the power of the Armiger. "Or it could be. Coincidence I mean. He didn't strike me as being all that false."   
  
"Yeah, and we know that you're such a great judge of character..."   
  
Noct was going to respond, but Ignis got in there first. "Noct, I have to agree with Gladio on this. Ardyn ... he does not strike me as being trustworthy. There is something he is hiding, I am certain of it. But now is not the time for such a discussion."   
  
And it wasn't. Gladio was already running ahead, brandishing his blade as row after row of MTs disembarked the six assault crafts. Only this time, things were very different. Not only were the four of them together and Noctis actually knew how to use his powers properly, but Titan was on their side as well. Even though that meant they would have to be careful not to be caught by a massive fist coming down upon the Empire's troops, or an arm swinging this or that way.   
  
Gladio was grumbling about "fucking Astrals not paying attention" and Noct wholeheartedly agreed. But it was the young king himself that made Gladio stop dead in his tracks. He knew he hadn't been all that great at fighting before, that, especially when they first set out, he'd been bumbling more often than not and most of the time coming out on top in fights had been thanks to his companions and not him. But now...   
  
"Did I miss something? Have you been training in secret? Fuck! You actually make me proud for once..."   
  
"Gee thanks. Way to encourage someone." But Noct smiled. "And I guess your lessons just ... took their time to sink in? Without you I'd be toast and I know that."   
  
"You got that right," Gladio laughed, running through one last Magitek soldier before his weapon disappeared from his hands.   
  
The world around them consisted of nothing but fire and rubble, and Noct knew what would follow soon. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he would have loved to convince himself that it was simply due to exertion during the fight. But he was well aware that was not the case. Ardyn ... Ardyn back in his element and at least believing he held the reigns once more. Noct would have to find a way to speak to him alone, but he was certain _that_ would not be a problem.   
  
What would be was that the Accursed clearly intended to turn Noct's brief moment of weakness the night before to his advantage, and the young king didn't know if he was strong enough to deny the both of them another glimpse at what they had shared. A peek of sorts at how perfect they had fit together ... in every sense of the word. He swallowed. This would be his most difficult test yet. Worse even than the Trial of Leviathan had been.   
  
"Shit, doesn't get much worse than this." Gladio's voice broke Noct out of his thoughts and he looked around to realise that they were truly out of time. Titan was groaning above them, but there was nothing they could do to aid the Astral. His physical form was going to be destroyed for the time being; there was no way around it.   
  
He heard the sound of the incoming carrier before he could see it, and steeled himself even though he knew it was useless. Turning around, he swallowed around the lump in his throat.   
  
"The Empire! Now?" No, not the Empire. Just...   
  
"Fancy meeting you here!" Indeed. "It occurs to me I never formally introduced myself. Izunia. Ardyn Izunia."   
  
"Imperial Chancellor Izunia?"   
  
Gladio groaned, and when Noct looked at him the big man's gaze was clearly saying "I fucking told you so!"   
  
"At your service. And more importantly, to your aid. I guarantee your safe passage. Though you're always welcome to take your chances down there." Catching Noct's gaze, Ardyn smirked. Of course there was no choice in that, and the Accursed knew that. "Buried among the rubble, is it?"   
  
"Dying here is not an option. We have no choice, Noct." Gladio looked as if he was about to argue with Iggy, but then thought better of it.   
  
"Yeah, I know. And Gladio ... just don't, okay?"   
  
The big man just shrugged and held up his hands as he walked towards the ramp to board the assault craft. "For someone who's so into fishing, you really don't know when something ... stinks." The last he almost spat at Ardyn who never even blinked. And then Gladio stopped, rooted to the spot. "What the... You've got to be kidding!"   
  
Once Noct had climbed the ramp as well, he could see exactly what had Gladio so confused and angry at the same time. There, in all her glory, stood the Regalia. So Ardyn had come through for him at least on this.   
  
"Well, when I heard about the attack on the Disc I quickly caught an aircraft to come and rescue you. But I know how _much_ you value your car, so I took a short detour to fetch it for you. You know, before someone else does..." Noct would almost have believed those words if it hadn't been for the sarcasm that dripped off each and every one of them. "You see, Chancellor or not, I don't know everything our troops are getting up to. Or your dearest friend... You do remember High Commander Ravus, don't you? Ravus _Nox Fleuret_? Your brother-in-law to be? I think he would simply love to get his hands on you. Or should I make that ... his _hand_. He was, I fear, toying with something that he shouldn't have. A character trait I believe that is rather ... familiar to you, isn't it?"   
  
For a brief moment, Noct wanted to wipe that sneer off of Ardyn's face with his fist. Of course the Accursed wasn't going help the young king in making his companions buy into the whole 'Ardyn is helping us' story.   
  
"Traitor," Gladio rumbled under his breath, but still loud enough for even Titan to hear him.   
  
"Well? Shall we be off? I fear things don't look too good for the Archaean, but there is only so much I can do." The hatred in Ardyn's eyes was, at least in that moment, exclusively directed at the Astral who had abandoned him when he needed help the most. "I shall set the course and then will be in my quarters. Just in case anyone is looking for me."   
  
"Wait, you're flying this thing on your own?" Prompto openly stared; half shocked, half impressed.   
  
"Why of course. Remember? Chancellor of Niflheim here. It's not like me helping out the King of Lucis would be seen as anything short of treason..."   
  
"Then why are you helping us?"   
  
"Oh, but I thought I already said as much, did I not?" Ardyn sighed rather theatrically at Ignis. "I do not necessarily agree with certain things the Empire has done and is planning to do. I am very much ready to throw my weight behind someone else..." There was that grin again that told Noct the older man was well aware that his words could also be interpreted as an innuendo. "Someone who could truly bring an end to all this pointless fighting... I just hope that our dearest Noctis here won't disappoint..."   
  
Having said this, Ardyn bowed to the four of them and then disappeared in a flourish of his coat. And Noct didn't know what to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) and join me in the Ardynoct hell if you wish :D


	8. Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is being Gladio, Noct has a rather _interesting_ discussion with Ardyn and Gentiana awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I guess it was just a matter of time until I put something Hobbity in here *waves at the chapter title* At least Noct didn't escape Goblin Town only to come face to face with wargs and dear old Azog. Nah, he's only facing off with Ardyn :P  
>    
>  Thank you as always for the lovely comments and chats both on here and on da Twitter <3 I am happy (I think) to announce that this story has just turned into a three-parter as I just can't fit everything I wanna do into two parts ;) So yay?

"Well, that was weird. But we've got our car. Would be bad if..."  
  
"I think it's bad enough we are on board of an enemy ship, don't you, Prompto?" Gladio glowered, stalking over to the Regalia as the ramp was raised. "And now we're trapped. Again. With Ardyn." Noct swallowed. Yeah, Gladio didn't sound exactly happy.  
  
"Would you ... would you guys mind if I go and talk to him? To see where he's taking us I mean." Gladio's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry. I know he's a Niff, and I'll be careful. But ... unless he crosses us and takes us to Gralea or something, I think we owe him at least a thank you. Without him, we'd probably be dead right now. So I get what you're saying, and I know he's acting beyond weird, but he's right. He's basically committing treason right now by helping us."  
  
"If he truly _is_ helping us." Ignis was stepping between Noct and Gladio, effectively shutting up anything Noct's Shield might have to say. "But I have to admit that I ... feel as if I understand him a bit more now. Remember that I said there is something he's hiding? Well, being the Imperial Chancellor fits that bill, doesn't it? Though I still caution you to take care. Beyond that however, I will trust your judgement. You have changed, Noct, and I know your father would be very proud of you."  
  
That made Noct take pause. To hear Iggy say such a thing was ... big. The silver haired man had practically raised him after his mother... And for Ignis to bestow such praise upon him made Noct feel like he was truly doing the right thing. Even if he wasn't honest with his friends.  
  
"Thanks, Iggy. I ... thanks..." There was nothing else for it, and it was clear that Gladio and Prompto understood what was happening as well. It was huge for Ignis to say something like this, and they were all aware of it.  
  
Ignis nodded, a small smile on his face. "I mean it. Now, go and find out where our _friend_ is taking us and the Regalia."  
  
Noct nodded, but it was hard to tear himself away, his heart heavy in his chest. How he wanted to tell his friends the truth, but he knew they wouldn't understand. Ardyn was the Living Scourge, and there couldn't possibly be anything that could shine a light onto such darkness. Except that Noct had already seen it.  
  
Making his way past the car with a sigh, he moved through the same doorway Ardyn had previously disappeared through and up a short flight of stairs. The aircraft wasn't all that big so it didn't take him long to find both the cockpit and the adjacent quarters Ardyn had claimed for himself. Raising his hand to knock, Noct caught himself. No. The older man was expecting him anyway, so he might as well simply let himself in. Like a lover might. Shit! That made him think of the kiss and all those glances again. No. He'd be strong. He could not give in to his desires and passions when so much more was at stake. And besides, he wanted to make love, not ... whatever it might be Ardyn was clearly suggesting.  
  
Taking one more deep breath that he knew was going to help him as much as Prompto could help him remain sober on their night's out back in Insomnia, he opened the door. And had to swallow. Ardyn... Ardyn had shed his coat and the grey and white hood he had been wearing and was standing with his back to the door, eyes on some kind of papers on his desk. He looked ... positively human and strangely vulnerable without all of his layers.  
  
"Ah. I was wondering if my invitation wasn't quite clear enough for you..." Setting the papers aside, the former healer, no, the Chancellor turned around slowly and then leaned back against the desk, arms crossed in front of his chest. "I assume I have not changed all that much?" Holding out his arms, he turned in a circle to give Noct the best view of himself. "Well? Do you approve?"  
  
Noct had known this would be a difficult ... meeting, but this was worse than he had expected. The Monster had found something to latch onto, and was now out for blood. "I don't know what exactly it is that you're playing at, but it won't work."  
  
"Oh?" Frowning, Ardyn brought his hand to his chin, idly scratching at his stubble. "Don't tell me you've forgotten the mechanics, my _sweetest love_. Or are you telling me that you are ... out of practice? The fetching Prince Noctis surely did succumb at least once to all that the underworld of Insomnia has to offer. Dear me, I'm sorry. I meant to say _had_ to offer." Ardyn's smile was about as sincere as that "sorry" had been, but Noct didn't pay any attention to it. It was the other man's eyes that were speaking far more clearly than his lips. And the threat in them was real indeed.  
  
"I don't think I would be interested in anything you have to offer on such a level. Not now at least." He was sure it was the Astrals that gave him strength in that moment for his own willpower was weak, very weak.  
  
Ardyn cocked his head at that, curious. "My my, then it wasn't you who kissed me last night? I could have sworn... Maybe I have become confused with my rather advanced age, but I am pretty sure it was none other than the new King of Lucis I held in my arms." Nodding to himself, he walked towards Noct and then began to pace just in front of him. "Yes. yes, I am quite sure that it was you who was willing to throw caution to the wind for just a little taste of ... what we once shared? A blast from the past so to speak. I would be amenable to such an arrangement, at least for the time being. The endgame between us ... it has not yet begun after all."  
  
Of course the Accursed wouldn't mind dragging Noct down with him, and then control him. But it wasn't the Monster Noct was here for. "I think I'll give it a pass. Because we both know that I wasn't kissing _you_."  
  
Bringing his hand to his heart, Ardyn looked at him with wide eyes, pretending to be hurt. "Oh, but I assure you you were. Maybe ... maybe you simply need to be..." Ardyn moved with such speed that Noctis didn't have any time to respond and so suddenly found himself pressed against the wall, the Chancellor's hands pinning his shoulders in place. "Reminded?" And then he leaned in, and when their lips met again, Noct couldn't help the small gasp that left his lips. His resolve crumbled for a moment, his fingers tangling in that luscious hair as Ardyn wrapped Noct in his arms and pulled him closer yet. One hand found it's way into Noct's hair, pulling the young king's head into whatever position he wanted for better access while the other was at the small of Noct's back, giving him the leverage to grind his lower body against Noct's.  
  
He could feel the heat of that oh-so familiar body through the few layers of clothing that separated them, and part of him wanted nothing more than to give in. Maybe Shiva had been wrong after all and he wasn't at all strong enough. It was that thought, that thought that broke through the fog that had clouded his mind and he broke the kiss, turning his head away. "No," he breathed, struggling and failing to free himself.  
  
"No?" Ardyn whispered into his ear, voice rough. Pushing Noct back against the wall, he held the young king there with one hand while the other travelled down Noct's chest to cup him through his trousers. "I don't know about you, but I think your body doesn't quite agree with that sentiment. Oh my, I have to say I wasn't sure at first, but now I am rather happy at this turn of events. You remembering... It's exquisite." Despite himself, Noct groaned as the older man pressed down harder, which made Ardyn chuckle. "Oh yes. Still as responsive as I remember. I could have you here, up against the wall, whether you want it or not."  
  
And suddenly it dawned on Noct just what he needed to do. Catching Ardyn's amber gaze, he let go of all his guards. Let the other see his very soul. "The way we made love so many times in the towns and villages we visited? When we could not wait until we finally were allowed back to our rooms? You made me feel as if I was as light as a feather and I remember the way you would whisper into my ear." Smiling, he added. "Most of the times I would have to cover my mouth with my hand so I wouldn't draw attention to ... what we were doing. Do you remember that?"  
  
Noct was certain this time that he had seen a brief flicker of ... something he was still afraid to label in the depth of those amber pools, but it was quickly replaced by anger. And then the usual indifference. "Or," Ardyn continued as if Noctis hadn't spoken at all, "Over the desk? I could make you cry out loud enough for your friends to hear you. Or I could make you scream as I break you down. Bit. By. Bit."  
  
Noct's voice was surprisingly steady as he replied. "Do with me what you want. You cannot break me, or my desire to walk a different path this time. With you. I will not falter, no matter what. I will not betray you again. I will never do that again..." His voice was shaking at the end, but he never turned his gaze from Ardyn.  
  
The Chancellor's hands fell away then and he moved back as if he'd been stung. Turning, he slowly went back to the desk where his hands gripped the dark wood. And then Noct heard it. Just one word, his name, falling from Ardyn's lips. But it wasn't dripping with insincerity or malice. It sounded more like ... a prayer. "Noct..."  
  
It was just as well that he was leaning against the wall already, for surely his legs would have given out otherwise at the sound of _that_ voice after so long. And then, once his strength had returned, he had to use the last of his self control to keep from crossing the distance between them and...  
  
"I think ... I think it is time for you to return to your friends, don't you? As much as I enjoyed our little tête-à-tête, I believe it would be better if we continue this next time." Ardyn turned around once more then, all composure and cool calculation. "Besides, we should be near Old Lestallum soon, which is where I shall drop you off. But do not fear, my dearest Noct. I shan't stay away for too long. We can't have you pining for me or my touch, can we?" And then, with a chuckle, he added, "It's enough to see your two friends do that already. Truly, don't you think you and Prompto should do something about it? After all, who knows how long they will still have together?"  
  
This time the threat wasn't veiled at all. "You wouldn't touch them, and shall I tell you why?"  
  
"Oh please, do enlighten me," Ardyn drawled with a smirk.  
  
"Well, I don't know how you haven't noticed this yet, but I don't think I would be able to get anywhere really without them. After all, I'm just some spoilt princeling, aren't I? And if you want me to get to the Crystal, well ... you can't really force me to make that sort of sacrifice without having something to hold over my head."  
  
And with that, Noct spun around and made for the door, uncaring of what Ardyn might still have to say. There, in the quiet of the hallway, he allowed himself a moment. His clothes were in disarray, and had he returned to his friends like this, they would have to be blind to not realise what had happened between him and Ardyn. Or rather what had nearly happened. What part of him still desperately longed for.  
  
Ardyn had been right. There had been ... encounters in Insomnia, and Noct hadn't been exactly picky with his _hook-ups_ or one-night-stands, relying on Ignis to ensure nothing ever got out to either the press or indeed his father. But all of that had been meaningless. Now ... now he remembered being with the man he had loved, he still loved, and his heart was crying out with want to have that closeness again. It recognised its mate and couldn't understand why Noct didn't just... His heart didn't understand what his mind knew. Ardyn was like a dangerous animal, ready to lash out at even the slightest affront. He was walking on a tightrope, trying his hardest to not fall. How close had he come earlier to doing just that?  
  
Touching his lips, Noct shivered, a tear running down his cheek. His skin still tingled from Ardyn's touches, and yet the thing he knew would haunt him the most was the sound of his own name, softly whispered in a voice he heard in his dreams. "Ardyn," he murmured to himself. "I swear I will not fail you. I swear that I will be there, by your side, once more."  
  
And it was in that moment that Noct finally realised that there was no other option anymore. He would either succeed in reclaiming his beloved from the Scourge, or he would die at Ardyn's hands. There was no way that he could raise a weapon against the other the way he had before. Not even to defend himself. Because it was true what he had said to Ardyn. The other could do whatever he pleased with and _to_ Noct. The young king would not break, would not stumble the way he had done before. No matter what Ardyn threw at him, including himself.  
  
He had once again managed to reach past the darkness to Ardyn's core. He only had to convince the former healer that was buried beneath the daemons that he was trustworthy. That he could have hope again. Noct only hoped he would manage it on the few occasions he would have after today. By the time they would meet on the train to Gralea, Ardyn would have to believe him, or at least doubt his own conviction that Noctis could not be trusted. Gralea itself or even Insomnia ... it would be too late then. That really only left the ruins near the Vesperpool when they would end up working with Aranea ... because Gladio was going to leave them to do Astrals knew what.  
  
Yes, now that he thought about it, it would be the perfect chance. Gladio would be gone and wouldn't be able to antagonise Ardyn with his snide remarks about the Empire and the Chancellor himself. Prompto wouldn't go against whatever Noct might want to do, and judging by Ignis' earlier words, he, too, was willing to trust Noctis as far as Ardyn was concerned.  
  
Nodding to himself, Noct straightened his jacket, relieved that his ... physical reaction to being in Ardyn's proximity was done with as well. Making his way through the aircraft again, he saw that they were about to land ... exactly where Ardyn had said. Old Lestallum. That was good and would shut up even Gladio.  
  
Only _that_ was wishful thinking as it turned out.  
  
"Oh look. Here's his _Majesty_ now. Do you have any idea how long you were gone?" Noct honestly didn't but had assumed he'd been gone only half an hour. Tops. "And why do you look so ... dishevelled?! Astrals, don't tell me you and your dearest friend..."  
  
"I stumbled and Ardyn caught me, alright?" Shit, he'd forgotten all about his hair, thinking he still had the amount of product in it as he used to. "These assault crafts are more cluttered than you'd think."  
  
Gladio's eyes turned to slits, the bigger man clearly not buying Noct's story. "And what? You bit your lips while you ... _tripped_? Into our host's welcoming arms? Fucking hell, Noct! Even if he's on our side for some reason... He's a Niff! He's committing treason, yeah, but so are you!"  
  
"Gladio! Be careful what you're saying." Ignis' glare gave Gladio pause. "If Noct says nothing happened, then that's it. Do not forget who you are questioning as if he was nothing more than, I don't know, a citizen of Insomnia. Noct is our _King_. And I am sure he wouldn't be so foolish as to ... get involved with our enemy. Though, if you look outside, I truly am beginning to wonder if Ardyn really _is_ our enemy at all."  
  
The ramp had been lowered, and outside evening was slowly falling upon the outskirts of Old Lestallum. Ardyn had once again spoken the truth and had indeed provided not only safe passage to them, but had also saved the Regalia.  
  
"As much as I'd love to stay here all night," Ardyn's voice suddenly sounded over the loudspeakers of the ship, "I would thank you for disembarking. Before it becomes too obvious what I've been up to. After all, I _am_ the Chancellor and cannot possibly be helping the Lucian royalty. Until we meet again, my dearest friends..."  
  
"He's a creep," Gladio stated curtly. "And I'm still not sure I'm buying all this ... helpfulness. That guy's got an agenda."  
  
Oh yes, he did. To drive Noctis crazy.  
  
"Let's get out of here. We can discuss everything else on our way back to Lestallum. Iris will want to know what's going on."  
  
"Yeah, let's be off. Though it's getting dark already. Shouldn't we find a place to stay here and then drive to Lestallum tomorrow? I don't know about you, but I don't think I've got another fight in me today." Prompto yawned as he took the passenger seat of the Regalia, motioning for the other three to join him. "Also, I'm starving. Ardyn might be helping us, but he needs to work on his skills as a host. No food or drink at all."  
  
Noct had to laugh at that as he stretched out on the backseat. "I'm sure you'll have an opportunity to tell him that sooner rather than later. 'Cheers for saving our hides, Ardyn, but next time can you bring some snacks?' Bet that would go over well."  
  
Prompto turned towards Noct and stuck out his tongue at the young king even as the Regalia's motor came on and purred for Iggy. "Everyone ready? Then off we go. To Old Lestallum so Prompto doesn't starve..."  
  
When they reached what was truly little more than an outpost though, Umbra was waiting for them, and Gentiana. Ramuh was expecting them apparently. _"He, more than his brother, accepts the mistakes he has made in the past. He is waiting for you, at the mouth of Fociaugh Hollow, young king. To grant you his favour, and his blessing in your quest. Just as his brother has done before."_ She smiled then, expression mysterious. _"You are on the right path. His heart ... it is calling out to yours even if he is still able to contain the pull. It is only a matter of time until your beloved grows in strength and is able to fight the darkness with you. Keep your course, and let him know that you love him every time you can. His heart was ice, but it is no longer."_  
  
Noctis swallowed and bowed to the Glacian's mortal form, praying that Gentiana, that Shiva was right. Looking at his friends, he sighed. "It seems Titan was only the beginning. The Fulgurian is next..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) and join me in the Ardynoct hell if you wish :D


	9. A Moment of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto have another chat, Ignis finally addresses the elephant in the room as far as Gladio is concerned, and the boys enjoy a quiet evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid there's no Ardyn in this chapter, but I have to say I really loved writing Gladio in this installment. He might be blunt at times, but he's really just a big teddy on the inside...   
>    
>  As always, thank you so much for all the comments and chatter on Twitter <3 You guys are amazing and made my really shitty week, um, less shitty :)

Prompto had convinced them to stay at the motel in Old Lestallum before setting out to the cave and once they had settled into their room, Ignis took his leave to both find out what more had happened that day in regards to the Archaean and, and this was far more important for both Prompto and Noct, to get food. Unsurprisingly, Gladio had offered to accompany the silver haired man, and when the door closed behind them Prompto sighed. "They are so fucking obvious. Especially Gladio. How long has it been now?"   
  
"Two years, six months and what? A week? At least for Gladio. Remember, it was harder to suss out that Iggy reciprocates his feelings."   
  
"Yeah. Whinging about Gladio in front of Ignis was a brilliant idea. He reacted like a lioness would defending her cub." Prompto grinned. "Or you defending Ardyn..." Winking, the blond made himself comfortable on one of the beds. "So... I want details. Of your whole _tripping_ episode. You didn't ... go all the way, did you?"   
  
Noct groaned. Of course this had to happen. Pushing Prompto's legs out of the way, he sat down, head in hands. "Not for lack of trying on his part, trust me. But I ... you're right. It would send the wrong message, wouldn't it? If I fell into bed with him now. That wasn't all we were about. Not by a long shot. But it was fucking difficult to tell him 'no'." Raising his head, he began to rub at his face. "It's so weird, Prompto. I remember him as if we'd last been together yesterday or something like that and at the same time I know that it's been ... ages. And it felt different and yet the same way..." Sighing, he turned and locked eyes with his best friend. "I don't know how much longer I can do this. First the kiss last night, and then today..."   
  
"It's a good sign that he, well, initiated something today, isn't it? I mean, it's also screwed up and shit, especially with him being the Chancellor of Niflheim and I don't even want to know how old he is..."   
  
"He was ten years older than me before, and I think that's all that matters really. It's still him and I'm still me and... Fuck it, Prompto! I don't know what to do next time I see him and we end up being alone..." Squeezing his eyes shut, Noct inhaled deeply. "I need him to believe me, believe _in_ me again and in us. In what we can have again if he only ... if he could trust me again. And I know that this is all my own stupid fault and if I could I'd undo... But I can't!" Prompto's arms came up around him and Noct allowed himself to be cradled and rocked like a small child. "Doesn't help that I can't tell the guys the truth. But Gladio ... he would flip."   
  
"There will be a time and place for that, but yeah, it's not now. Iggy though..."   
  
"Yeah, that'll be a cheerful conversation. 'Oh Iggy. Remember how Gladio thought I was sleeping with Ardyn? Well, truth is that I was really darn close to it and wouldn't mind doing it. Because he's like my lost love from this past life I only just remembered.' He'd either have me locked up as a madman or..."   
  
"Or he'd understand?" Noct snorted. "Well, at least try to? I mean granted, it's a lot to take in what with him not only being a Niff but the Chancellor of all the Niffs, but... You love him." Prompto's voice softened. "And that's all that should matter, right? Besides, it's pretty darn clear that it's not just you who's putting his heart on the line. Yes, Ardyn is rather ... slimy and downright mean while we're around, but who can blame him? With Gladio insulting him and the Empire literally every chance he gets. But the way he was worried about you with the headaches ... that's saying a lot. Gladio clearly has something like selective amnesia going on to forget about it, but Iggy... He remembers."   
  
"He tried to make it better. He ... before, he was a healer. An awesome one at that. And he tried ... yesterday in the car..." Disentangling himself from his friend's embrace, Noct sat back up. "He is at war with himself I think. There's part of him that doesn't want to believe me, wants to hold on to this idea that I ... was just playing around with him. That I never truly cared for him. And then there's..."   
  
"Bud? You are doing the right thing. I'm certain of that. Don't know how, but I am. It's just all so fucked up with you running into him at this point. I mean, would have been easier had it happened back ... back home. Except of course there was no way in hell for that to happen as he's the Chancellor and all that..."   
  
"I think dad would have had a fit had I become overly friendly with him. So no. It's all just as well. What was it that Iggy once said to the both of us? When a door closes a window opens?"   
  
Prompto nodded. "You lost everything back in ... in Insomnia, but maybe fate is at least giving you something in return. I really hope that's the case, dude. Because with all this fucked up shit going on, you'd deserve it." The blond had no idea just how much worse it would get, and maybe that was for the best.   
  
"I'm just glad that I can at least talk to you about it. About him. I don't know how I'd do this without you."   
  
"Hey. We always got each other's backs, right? Just like we did at school. And like I said, I don't really understand all this ... rebirth stuff, but I'm sure the Astrals have their reasons for doing shit like that. And having you both remember..."   
  
"What?" Noct chuckled. "You finally believe in them?"   
  
"Well, seeing Titan like up close and personal would convince anyone, don't you think? And now ... what? Ramuh?! I mean, that's gonna be so cool. Think you can get him to do some lightning stuffs for me so I can take a shot of it? That'd be awesome!"   
  
Noct had to laugh at that. "A divine photoshoot? I don't think anyone but you would think of that. Most people would run for the hills instead."   
  
"Yeah well, I'm not _most people_ , am I?" Prompto averted his gaze then and sighed deeply.   
  
"No. You're not. Because most people aren't my best friend, alright? And most people also wouldn't support me in this and be so understanding and ... accepting. I know I'm asking a lot."   
  
Prompto's smile was timid and shy. "You really ... you really think so? You're not just saying that, are you?" Noct shook his head. "Well, like you said before, we all have our problems, don't we? You have just hit the jackpot. I mean it's bad enough to remember a past life and love, but for him to turn out to be the Chancellor of Niflheim ... that just sucks big time."   
  
"You're telling me..."   
  
Before either of the two could say anything else, Ignis and Gladio returned bearing various bags that smelled rather wonderful. "Dinner is served," Ignis announced, though his face was a mask of worry. "And I'm afraid it comes with a side of very bad news. The imperial forces have launched more attacks upon the Disc it seems, and the spire has crumbled. The last we heard on the radio was ... Ravus. They are about to set up checkpoints and blockades throughout Cleigne and Duscae. To flush out the insurgents responsible for the attack on the Citadel. I ... I am sorry, Noct. But it seems the Empire has managed to convince people that they came to our aid and that it was a Lucian group that attacked the treaty signing..."   
  
Noct nodded silently, taking one of the brown paper bags from Gladio. "That was to be expected. I assume ... I assume I'm still dead as far as the news are concerned?"   
  
"Curious, don't you think," Gladio butted in. "Given that the Empire's own Chancellor knows that you're very much alive..."   
  
"Gladio!" That was Ignis, green eyes flashing dangerously. "We've been over this. If Noct trusts him, then we have to believe in our _King_ and follow his lead. We all understand that ... that there are things you do not wish to speak of, but that doesn't give you the right to lash out the way you have done these last few days. We are here to support you, if you would only allow us to do so."   
  
"No idea what the fuck you're on about..." Gladio growled, sitting in one of the chairs and looking out of the window.   
  
"About what else happened in Insomnia. What ... must have happened before King Regis died. We all know it, and yet we've been skirting the subject. Clarus... Your father fulfilled his duty to his king, just like your family has always done. But it's not just about duty, Gladio. You and Noct ... you both lost your fathers that day."   
  
"Don't..."   
  
"No! This has gone on for long enough, Gladio. We are your friends, and we understand how hard it must be for you. Losing your father, worrying about your little sister and still watching out for Noct, for all of us. Let go. If just for a moment. You can't be strong all the time."   
  
"Iggy is right," Noct agreed. "I know I haven't said it often enough but ... I truly do appreciate everything you're doing for us. And I'm grateful to your father for looking after my ... my dad for so long. I'm sure that in the end they fought and died together, and I'm glad about that. They were friends through thick and thin, and I hope that we'll be the same, you know? If we get to their age, I hope we'll still be friends and that you'll still tell me off for not training enough and stuff."   
  
Gladio didn't move for the longest time, but eventually he turned. There were ... tears in his eyes, and he seemed to have shrunk somehow. As if he wasn't the normally so fearless warrior, but just ... just Gladio. "I ... I'm sorry, guys. I just ... you're my family, you and Iris. You're all I've got left. And I will be damned if I let anything, anything at all, happen to any of you. But I guess ... I guess I do trust you, Noct. I just don't want you to get hurt. And this new friend of yours ... he rubs me the wrong way. Promise me you'll take care of yourself with him. Alright? That's all I'm asking..."   
  
"I promise," Noct whispered, his food momentarily forgotten. "And don't forget that we're here for you. I know that you're my Shield and have to protect me, but ... you're also my friend. And I care about you." He looked at Prompto and Ignis, who nodded at him. "We all do. You don't have to do this on your own, alright?"   
  
"Neither do you. Iggy's right. We both lost our fathers that day, and I guess ... I guess that's part of the reason I am not exactly welcoming Ardyn with open arms. Even before I knew he was the fucking Chancellor of Niflheim. He's a Niff, and Niffs destroyed our home. Niffs killed our parents..." Noct knew that this was only partially true, thanks to all the things he had seen in his ten years in the Crystal. Drautos had killed both Clarus and his dad. Drautos, or rather Glauca. But sharing this would only bring more pain to Gladio and the two others.   
  
"He's been helping us though. Don't forget that. He really has."   
  
Gladio simply shrugged. "I'll try to be civil next time, alright? But beyond that I can't make any promises." Noct nodded, and Gladio sighed. "Now, can we go back to our dinner? I know how much you _girls_ love to talk about your feelings, but I'd rather be on guard and look out for Ardyn's Empire friends. Just in case he does backstab us." There was no heat behind his words this time, and he was grinning as he bit into ... oh, burgers!   
  
Suddenly all thought of talking about Ardyn or Insomnia or Astrals knew what disappeared as Noct opened his own food bag and took a sniff at the burger within. "Please tell me you figured out a way to replicate this, Iggy. It smells divine." Ignis chuckled at the young king but eventually nodded. "Good good. You can however forget all about the greens..." Fishing the burger from the depth of the bag, he proceeded to take everything he didn't deem _edible_ out of the bun. Which eventually left him with only the burger itself, a slice of cheese and some tomato and crispy onions.   
  
"You know, one day age is going to catch up with you and you won't be able to eat like that anymore." Ignis bit into his own burger then, and to his horror Noct realised that instead of a proper burger, Iggy's bun held ... a huge mushroom.   
  
"Yeah, whatever you say. You're not getting me to eat green stuff."   
  
Ignis shrugged and took the second chair. Right next to Gladio, but that didn't come as any surprise to Noct nor Prompto now. In between bites, the blond even mouthed "door" and "key", and Noct chuckled and nearly choked on his burger. This ... this was how he was going to remember his friends. Enjoying a simple meal at a sleazy motel. Once they started on the road to Altissia, or more precisely Cape Caem, things would never be this way again. No, that wasn't even right. The moment they would return to Lestallum would... Jared. There was nothing they could do to save him. Which meant that at least for now, there was also no use dwelling on it.   
  
_"Allow yourself at least a moment, young king. Time to simply be. Time to forget what lies before you. Be with your brothers, just be."_ Noct could almost feel Shiva's gentle, but also cold, touch against his cheek. _"Rest, Noctis. Rest so that you may face my brother come the morn, and your beloved, who will be awaiting you once again at Lestallum. At the Outlook. Go there before you return to Iris..."_   
  
Of course, Shiva knew what was happening, but clearly there was also nothing anyone could do to stop it. Not even the Astrals.   
  
Turning back to his friends, Noct only just managed to prevent Prompto from stealing his portion of fries. Slapping his best friend's hand away, he glared. "Mine! Is not my fault you already finished yours."   
  
Prompto shrugged even as he was rubbing the back of his hand. "Hey. I thought you didn't want them. You kinda zoned out there..."   
  
"Just enjoying my burger. It's been awhile since we had proper, honest and yummy fast food after all."   
  
"Noct? Your idea of _awhile_ is truly astounding. Remember last night? Those skewers Ardyn got for us all could be considered 'fast food' as well. Not to mention all the rubbish the two of you have been eating in Lestallum. Jerky being the least awful." Ignis shook his head at the young king who had sighed at the mention of skewers and jerky. "You truly are impossible. It's a surprise that you aren't the size Prompto once was, and I do mean that as a compliment to you, Prompto."   
  
"Yeah, you gotta work on that, dude," Prompto grumbled, this time succeeding in fries theft. He grinned at Noct, who just glowered. "And this is why Iggy's always going on and on about paying attention to things. So you don't end up starving." He popped the fry into his mouth and closed his eyes to savour his prize.   
  
"Just you wait. I'll own you all in King's Knight later."   
  
"That's only because we _let_ you win," Gladio laughed and air high-fived Prompto. "Tonight, that dungeon is on the menu. And Noct, you better have enough healing potions this time because I ain't gonna bail you out again like last time. My repair bill was higher than ever before, and despite you promising you'd settle it, I still haven't see even one copper coin from you."   
  
"That's because he was too busy buying this shiny new outfit off the market..."   
  
Prompto's eyes were sparkling with mirth, and Noct just sighed. "I'm a mage and I have to keep up appearances," he said haughtily, his grin belying his words. "After all, it's me who gets us the best contracts, isn't it? Maybe that's partly because I'm the best dressed out of the three of us?"   
  
Ignis rolled his eyes. He'd never gotten into the game and was often referring to the three of them as "children" because of it. "Just don't get me involved," was all he said now, a napkin in his hands as he cleaned away the last traces of his dinner. "A storm is brewing outside I think. Much as it pains me to admit it, Prompto, but you were right to insist on staying here for the night. As nice as our tents are, I wouldn't want to be caught out in this."   
  
Thunder rolled, and the sky was lit up time and again by lightning strikes. Ramuh, it seemed, was growing restless and impatient. Noct only hoped that was not going to be reflected in how the Astral responded to him come the next day. But for now he didn't care. There was a game of King's Knight to be had, and time spent with his friends. His brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) and join me in the Ardynoct hell if you wish :D


	10. The Trial of Ramuh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct is once again _plagued_ by even more memories of his past with Ardyn, he faces Ramuh and makes a decision on how to proceed on his quest to regain his beloved's trust ... and heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't help myself but make some "hair" comments in this chapter ... simply because I was always wondering how Iggy and Prompto never suffered deflated hair when they were out in the rain (like honestly, how much stuffs do you put in your hair, guys?).  
>    
>  Also, yeah ... memories happened again. Nice ones I'd say ^_^  
>    
>  The Star of Lucis is the perfect car and needs to be preserved (just saying) ;)   
>    
>  Thank you as always for all your support, peeps. It means a lot <3

The skies were heavy with clouds when they set out the next day, and the roof of the Regalia stayed firmly up. "Rain, rain, and then some more rain. How am I to take any good photos in this weather?" Prompto complained as he looked out of the window. "Also, correct me if I'm wrong but lightning and water don't mix, do they? You think Ramuh can electrocute himself?"  
  
That made even Iggy chuckle. "Considering he is also responsible for the rain, I think not. But if he does, I am sure you will be right there to take a shot of it. You might even be able to sell it to Vyv."  
  
That cheered up the blond. "That'd be awesome. I mean, I do need the Gil to buy my own wheels, ya know."  
  
"Is that because you think my Star of Lucis is scrap metal or because you fear Iggy won't let you borrow it? I really meant what I said. You can have it whenever you want it. _If_ it's still in one piece. Or big enough pieces for Cindy to make it whole again." As much as he loved the Regalia, Noct had to admit he missed his own car. Not that he was ever allowed to drive it. Not after that incident with the tree and his previous ride. Ignis could be scary when he wanted to be and on this, he had put his foot down.  
  
"Nah. It's far too awesome a car for little old me. Something simpler is just fine for me. Though snazzy enough to maybe impress Cindy just a little bit."  
  
"Or you could, I don't know, just talk to her?" Yes, Noct may have been giving Gladio a brief glance then, but that was very much called for. "I'm sure she won't bite your head off if you just ask her out or something. At the very least you'll know where you stand with her after." Maybe Gladio had noticed Noct's gaze, or it was pure coincidence, but the big man shifted and moved to also look out of the side window.  
  
Prompto caught his gaze then and shrugged. This thing between Iggy and Gladio was getting silly, but Noct couldn't come up with a plan to finally make the two of them talk things out. Well, except for Prompto's idea of course. That might just work. Maybe something could be done in Altissia once they had proper hotel rooms and...  
  
"We are lucky we know where all the roadblocks are because the Regalia would surely draw attention." Ignis had pulled into a parking spot, eyes on the horizon to the north. There was a large imperial battleship and quite a number of assault crafts, and if Noct wasn't mistaken about the lay of the land, they were either at or very close to Lestallum. "I wonder what that is all about and wish we could find out. But, alas, it would be foolish to make an Astral wait. Who knows what the Fulgurian is capable of? Titan's headaches might seem like childsplay in comparison."  
  
It was true. Ramuh might not be able to mess with Noct's head, but he could clearly interfere with the weather of the entire region. And though he was king only in name, drowning parts of Lucis because he dawdled on his way to the Hollow really seemed like a bad idea.  
  
"One thing at a time. The Covenant first, and then we can deal with the Niffs." Gladio snorted. "What? While I kinda start to trust Ardyn, because he's really been helping us big time, doesn't mean I suddenly like all of those imperial bastards."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Because I don't think yesterday was the last time we have to go up against them. Also, at some point you will no longer be dead, and they will actively start searching for us. The more we can get done in the meantime, the better." Gladio's eyes were serious, and Noct knew his Shield was right. He almost wished the day had already come when Ardyn would turn against Emperor Aldercapt and let the Starscourge loose on the Magitek forces. Then again, if he could prevent the latter, he most certainly would. The fewer daemons out in the world, the better. Especially by the time he went into the Crystal.  
  
Swallowing, he looked away at the passing countryside. He had to find a way to get through to Ardyn, to make the other ... if not help them, but at least not twist the world _for_ Noctis. He had to somehow bolster the former healer and weaken the daemons that were cohabiting his beloved's body. And that was easier said than done.  
  
The storm had been picking up, and by the time they finally reached Wiz Chocobo Post, it had turned from light rain to a deluge that no sane person would go out into. Thunder and lightning seemed to be all around them, and as they left the Regalia behind, Noctis wished they had at least some kind of rain gear. Prompto would be whinging and whining about his hair by the time they returned, and Ignis would look rather upset ... which was much worse. At least Noct himself didn't have to worry about his own hair any longer. Well, unless Ardyn was around to mess it up...  
  
That one stray thought made him tingle all over. Those strong hands on him after so long, the feel of Ardyn's lips on his ... not just for a fleeting moment but long enough to steal Noct's breath... How he longed for all this to be over, for them to have won and to reap their rewards at long last. To wake up in his lover's embrace again, and to close his eyes feeling Ardyn near... Not to mention the in between. Oh, but these thoughts were enough to make the young king's legs go weak, and he had to grab hold of a low-hanging branch to steady himself. Something luckily none of his companions noticed as they were too busy trying not to slip on the wet grass underfoot.  
  
The storm wasn't helping Noct's thoughts of his beloved either. How many times had they spent days camping in this sort of weather on their journeys from village to village with only their chocobos and each other as company. Not that they had minded such rain days. Ardyn had taught Noct about the flora and fauna of Lucis, and Noct ... Noct had shown the healer the best fishing spots. After all, they were biting much better when it rained. And then there were the times they went swimming. Which always ended up with them making love in the warm water and...  
  
Noct gasped. He could almost feel Ardyn's hands on his naked body, could see the other's smiling face, framed by those beautiful wet auburn waves. Before he had thought it was his libido that was bringing up such images, but now he knew better. It was his heart longing for what it had lost so long ago and what seemed to be right there at his fingertips.  
  
"You alright, bro?" Prompto had suddenly appeared beside him, and Noct blinked. Ignis and Gladio were up ahead and clearly hadn't noticed him falling behind. "You're flushed and ... I don't think this is a great time to dream of Ardyn. Save it, you know, until after your chat with Ramuh." There was just the slightest hint of teasing in Prompto's voice, but no judgement at all. Once again, Noct was overwhelmed by just how grateful he was to have his friend's support in this.  
  
"I ... I'll be fine. I just ... I keep remembering more and more of how happy I was with him. How happy _we_ were together. And I don't understand what got into me to destroy all of that. I think ... I think I knew it was wrong, what I was doing, and yet I couldn't stop myself."  
  
"Stop thinking about that, buddy. You'll never be able to change that. But you _can_ do something about the future. But if your past was this great, then surely convincing him to try again won't be all that difficult, no? I mean, he clearly _does_ love you still. Or he wouldn't act the way he does around you."  
  
"I hope you're right, Prompto. Because I can't ... I can't imagine being with anyone else really. Not anymore. Not ever."  
  
"Don't tell me, tell him that! Just not right now. Think that's the cave and ... oh shit!"  
  
Ramuh stood where Gentiana ... Shiva had said they would find him. As tall as the highest tree, he was towering over them as they drew near, his face an unreadable mask.  
  
_"You come here at the behest of the Oracle, do you not, young king?"_  
  
Noctis nodded. "I am here to ask for your help, and your blessing." His companions had by now learned to live with the fact that Noct could speak with the Astrals even though they could not understand them.  
  
_"My help is freely given, my blessing though ... that has to be earned. My sister has explained to me the quest you yourself chose to embark on, a quest that could destroy all we have worked so hard to see succeed. You were victorious before, but have chosen, selfishly, to return to this time. Why?"_  
  
Of course the Astral knew this, but if Ramuh wanted to play hard to get, Noct was only to happy too indulge him. And maybe vent his anger at the Five. 'Because there is one we all have wronged deeply, one we have broken with our deeds. I would mend those hurts and bring back light to a soul that was made of nought but grace and kindness. You call him the Accursed, but I only ever thought of him as my ... _beloved_.'  
  
_"Indeed? I can think of a time when you had other choice names for him. A time that now will never come again..."_ The Astral cocked his head. _" **Beloved** , that is an interesting title for one filled with so much darkness."_  
  
Noct grit his teeth. 'He only gave himself over to it after we betrayed him. You know as well as I do that he was able to contain the daemons, and like I said to Titan before, he would have found a way to destroy them with the light of the Crystal. Had you given him an inkling at least of how to use it...' Running his hands through his wet hair, Noct shook his head. 'There was no darkness in his heart until I broke it. I will never be able to undo that or properly atone for it. But I can save him. I know that I can. But I will need your help.'  
  
_"Shiva was right ... you are indeed changed. You are a man now where before you were nothing but a boy. You have learned that love should be unconditional, and you can see beyond deeds and the Scourge itself. I can see that you would not betray your own heart again this time, that you are willing to weather whatever tempest might come your way only to make him ... whole again. You accept him for who he is. Him. Ardyn Lucis Caelum. And you would free him from the Plague we visited upon him. You are right, we, you and my siblings and I, have brought this fate upon ourselves. But will you be strong enough, young king, to banish the darkness forever?"_  
  
'Even if it claims my life, I will save him.'  
  
_"But you will not raise your arms against him?"_  
  
Noct shook his head. 'I will not make him pay for my mistakes again. Not now that I remember how he came to be the ... the _Accursed_.'  
  
_"Before, it was rage and compassion both that guided your blade. My sister would say love has made you weak and dulled your blade, but I disagree. You are a true king now, just and wise. You have my blessing. You and Ardyn both."_ Noct let go of the breath he hadn't even known he was holding. _"But I would give you this warning. Having Shiva, Titan and myself on your side, on the former Chosen One's side ... it will enrage my sister even further. She was the first to turn her back on him, and she will be less than pleased how things have turned out to be. At Altissia she will await you, anger twisting her heart. Summon me when the waters run with imperial blood..."_  
  
Then, as with Titan, light filled the air as Noct could feel the Covenant flaring to life, and he bowed his head in thanks. When he raised it once more, Ramuh was gone and the storm around them seemed to ease. However, it was still raining heavily, and as Noct had known they would, both Ignis and Prompto looked a bit like drowned rats. "Shall we get out of here? I'd say we deserve a nice meal at the Chocobo Post and a night at the caravan. Don't feel like sitting in the Regalia all soaked."  
  
"Couldn't agree more. Though we didn't exactly do much. I'm assuming your little chat went well?" Gladio grinned at him, and Noct nodded. "Good good. Let's be off then and get ourselves dry. Maybe we can convince Iggy to use the little kitchen in the camper and make us burgers?" The big man wriggled his eyebrows. "Not as great as pot noodles, but oh well. Beggars can't be choosers."  
  
Ignis just sniffed disdainfully as Noct replied, "You and your cup noodles. Does your culinary sense of adventure really end there?"  
  
"You can talk, buddy," Prompto butted in. "When was the last time you had a nice salad or anything else remotely _green_?"  
  
Huffing, Noct began the descent down the slope and back to Wiz' Post. For the time being, he wasn't going to dwell on Ramuh's warning or anything but the fact that he was wet through and through without a certain healer around to peel him out of his suit and ... shit! Here his mind was going again. He swallowed, trying to regain his equilibrium. But as afraid as he was to fully embrace all of his memories of Ardyn, he knew there was no running away. His beloved had been kind and gentle, yes. But beneath all that burned a passion for life that was breathtaking. Passion, and a rather delightfully evil streak when it came to driving Noct out of his mind with pleasure.  
  
Yes. Ardyn, filled with nothing but light and warmth, had been able to make him beg. If he truly put his mind to it now, Noct wouldn't stand a chance. Then again, how much of their little _discussion_ the previous day had been the Accursed and how much had been ... Ardyn? Shiva thought he was on the right track even though he himself believed that he'd only just gotten out of that encounter on top. But maybe ... was it possible that Ardyn had been just as affected as Noctis? What had Prompto said at Lestallum? Ardyn's _urgent business_ that had torn him away at Galdin Quay had more to do with Noct than...  
  
Damn it! He had it all wrong. Passion had been a part of who they were together, and he had done his utmost to repress it. To be controlled always, to not step out of line at all. Well, except for that kiss at the outpost, and then yesterday... Telling the Accursed that he was loved was one thing, but to show it... Noct wanted to slap himself. He'd had it the wrong way around. Yes, showing his ... _interest_ would be like handing the daemons yet another weapon to use against him, but at the same time it would show Ardyn that his words of love were not just that. Words. Hollow and worth nothing. Well, there was still time to rectify that, wasn't there? Maybe not tomorrow, but at the Vesperpool at the latest. Ardyn wouldn't know what hit him.  
  
Grinning to himself suddenly, Noct skipped the rest of the way back to the road, thanking the Astrals once he could see the bright yellow flags of the Chocobo Post. Prompto soon caught up with him, expression curious. "You look like you've just had an epiphany of sorts. Now, I'm sure it's got nothing to do with eating your veggies and everything with, you know, Ardyn..."  
  
"Maybe..." Noct smiled. "I just realised that I was going about things, certain things, the wrong way. But I believe I know what to do now. Words ... words simply aren't enough, you know?"  
  
Prompto nodded, "I'm guessing I know what you're talking about, but... Just don't ... don't take things too far. You'll both regret it and you know it. It was different back home, but with him... It should really mean something. The first time in however long it's been; you don't want there to be anything left standing between you, do you?"  
  
Noct shook his head and pulled Prompto toward the chocobo enclosures. Gladio and Ignis could sort out the caravan. "But I also can't have him wonder if I'm just saying stuff. Remember? He thinks I was just ... toying with him, that it was never real."  
  
"You really love him, don't you? You know you're totally going for broke here, right? Which I think is awesome, don't get me wrong. He's ... he's a lucky guy to have you fight for him in this way. Wish he could see that, because then he wouldn't be able to doubt you anymore." Prompto sighed. "Because no matter what happened in the past, _you_ don't deserve it."  
  
"I wish I could agree with that, trust me." He gently patted one of the more friendly chocobos. "But none of that matters anyway. I will find a way. I know I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) and join me in the Ardynoct hell if you wish :D


	11. A White Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another meeting at the Outlook leads to Noct and Ardyn spinning a web of white lies about their _alliance_ and the meeting with Iris and Talcott is somewhat different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big sorries, but Jared died again :( But I hope that this time, Talcott won't blame himself too much ... because Noct actually talks to him and doesn't just let him leave in tears again.  
>    
>  Noct is happily chipping away at Ardyn's armor, and I just love to see Ardyn go "wtf are you doing" in my head.  
>    
>  Thank you once again for all your lovely comments and all the chatting on the Twitters. I'm ever so excited that people really like my babbling <3

The next morning was sunny and warm with just the fresh scent that filled the air reminding anyone of the storm the day before. The ride back to Lestallum was uneventful, except for Prompto fussing over his hair and still whining about how much work it had been to get it back into shape. For someone who could be so insightful and kind, Prompto really could also be a big baby.  
  
"Maybe you just have to think about a new hairstyle then?" Gladio eventually sighed. "Look at Noct. He's realised that it's so much easier to not spend an hour every morning in the fucking bathroom." Turning his head, the big man added, "He can spend it snuggled up under the covers instead."  
  
Noct huffed even though it was a fairly accurate statement. "I simply need my beauty sleep. Not everyone can pull off this ragged and rough sorta charm you've got going. Some of us actually have to work on looking our best."  
  
"By sleeping, eh? Also, who are you trying to appeal to? Last I checked, your fiancée is still in Altissia..." Gladio cocked his head, and smirked. "Don't even think of turning my little sister's head even more than you already have. This new look of yours, she's done nothing but talk about it. It's sickening, Noct. It really is. My sis is off limits, and not only because you're fucking engaged."  
  
Chuckling, the young king replied. "Don't worry. I know you'd kick my ass if I even thought of Iris that way, and I am not. She's more like a sister, okay?" Very much like Luna in that respect.  
  
"Good. You aren't as stupid as you sometimes make out to be then..." Gladio winked, showing that he was only teasing. "Except, not last night. How often did you die again?"  
  
So maybe Noct had been a bit preoccupied the night prior, but that didn't mean that Gladio had to make fun of his, truth be told, abysmal King's Knight performance. "Screw you, Gladio. Next Astral we have to face, you deal with and then we'll see how awake you'll be the evening after."  
  
Gladio's grin didn't falter as he shrugged. "Bring it." And Gladio had no idea just how much Noct wished it would work that way. Especially considering who the next deity was he had to ... _meet_.  
  
By the time they pulled into the parking lot at Lestallum, Noct was about ready to strangle his Shield who had done nothing but point out his mistakes ingame. "Sheesh, so I forgot to buy new pots, sue me!" He snapped, immediately regretting his tone of voice. Gladio was simply teasing him, and given what lay ahead of them, having fun in such a way would soon become a rarity. "Sorry, Gladio. I'm just..."  
  
"Stressed," Gladio muttered. "Yeah, we all are. Sorry I kept going. I just felt we all needed a laugh. But yeah, I guess it was at your expense. You know you really don't suck all that badly."  
  
"Yeah well, we can't all be big brutish warriors, eh?" Noct had to grin then, even when Gladio pulled him into one of his bearhugs. "It's okay, it's okay. You can let me go now. I know I'm awesome and all that, and that everyone wants a piece of me, but you just ... can't."  
  
Gladio laughed but let Noct go. And if his friends were surprised that he didn't walk up the ramp to the main street and the hotel, but down the steps to the Outlook, no one commented on it. And just like Shiva had said, there was Ardyn again, leaning against one of Prompto's _viewer things_. Noct could hear Gladio take in a deep breath to not break his promise to be more civil. He couldn't stop himself from muttering to Ignis though. "And why the fuck is he here now?"  
  
"Maybe we should give Noctis and him some space. Stay close, but far enough away at the same time." What Iggy wasn't saying was that this would be to keep Gladio out of trouble ... and from saying things about fishing and fish again. And so the silver-haired man steered Gladio to one of the many benches around, dragging Prompto along as well.  
  
Which left Noct to walk the last few steps alone, taking as many deep breaths as he could. Not that it would help. It never did.  
  
"Ah, we meet again. How positively delightful." Ardyn's smirk was firmly in place once more, but Noct could tell that there was something in the other's eyes that had not been there before. Something searching, questioning ... hoping. Something that wasn't strong enough yet to give voice to its thoughts. "I am afraid that we won't be able to continue our little discussion from two days ago just yet, though I am quite keen to do so." The way those amber eyes were running up and down his body ... it shouldn't make him tingle all over, but it did.  
  
Stepping closer yet, Noct stood beside the taller man; close enough to feel the other's body heat despite the layers of clothing between them. Or maybe it was just being close to his beloved again. Looking out at the somewhat changed Disc, the young king chuckled, "How long has it been? Four days? And so much has changed." He knew his friends wouldn't be able to hear him and so he continued, "I remember your Covenants, soothing your aches and bandaging your wounds... And I know that despite you going through all of that they... They turned on you. I ... I may have voiced..."  
  
"What? Your displeasure? To the Astrals? My my, Noctis. And you called me your knight in shining armour." Ardyn chuckled darkly. "Is this how you want to play this now? There would be so many more pleasurable things we could be doing right now. Revisiting the past ... I really have no interest in it anymore. You lied to me and betrayed me, that's all there is to it."  
  
Noct nodded. "Fair enough. Believe what you will about what happened then. Because you're right. The past is just that. The past. It's not like we can undo anything that happened back then even if we wanted to." Turning to face Ardyn, Noct bravely gazed into those beautiful eyes that were in his dreams every night without fail. "What matters is that I do love you now. And if I could I would show you that it's not just me saying that. But I think you already know. You just ... you don't want to believe it because that would jeopardise everything you have planned so meticulously. You want me to ... to end it. And I will. I promise you I will. But I will not pay the ultimate price for it. I will not lose you."  
  
"You cannot lose something you never had. Or rather, something you never wanted." Amber eyes glinted dangerously, but Noct did not falter under their stare.  
  
"And what if I told you that, despite everything, I _do_ want it."  
  
"You would watch the world burn around you and still be with the one who lit the flames? Now now... Has your dearest friend over there not told you that lying is a bad thing?"  
  
Noct smiled then. "There was only ever one lie, the greatest one, standing between us, Ardyn." How he managed to not reach out to touch his beloved's arm then was beyond him. "And I don't give a crap if you believe it or not, but even as I said those words, I knew they were false. I knew that there was no darkness in you..."  
  
"Oh, but there really is now," Ardyn cocked his head. "Maybe you were just psychic and knew ahead of time? After all, I have learned one thing in all these long years .. time is a fickle thing. Fleeting at times, and then seemingly endless..." There was that flicker again within those amber depths; confusion, anger and pain all melting together. Pulling away, Ardyn shook his head. "But for now, we are out of it, I fear. Time, that is. Whatever lie you have been telling your friends ... oh wait, there is another one, eventually they will catch on to the truth. Or at least the truth you keep telling yourself. You are, of course, fooling yourself, I hope you know that. Saving me? You cannot save me from something I embraced out of my own free will. Stop kidding yourself and just play along, why don't you?"  
  
"Because the moment I give up on you, is the moment I die."  
  
Ardyn shrugged, "Suit yourself. Now, let's give the good news to your companions, shall we?" Ardyn stalked over to the bench, giving Noct no choice but to follow. "We meet again! And I have to say this is so much more pleasant than fishing you out of that crater, don't you think? Though I do have to apologise, my dear Prompto." Ardyn rubbed his stubbled chin. "I shall take care of snacks next time..."  
  
"Wait what? But I didn't..." Prompto's eyes were large as saucers and he was waving his arms around in embarrassment as if he was trying to fly.  
  
Chuckling, Ardyn shook his head. "Don't worry. I won't hold it against you. Now ... as I was telling Noctis already, I only barely managed to talk my way out of this whole situation. By feigning complete ignorance. All I did, after all, was fly a craft close to the Disc to see what the hubbub was all about. Your secret is still save, I assure you. As is mine. Now, it took a bit of string pulling, but I have managed to get our High Commander to agree to, how do we put it, loosen his grip on the area? You should see the blockades disappear over the next few days allowing you to travel freely once again. But just for now, I'd lay low for a little bit longer. A day or two should do the trick."  
  
"You have to forgive me," Ignis began, "but I have to ask. Why are you helping us?"  
  
"Oh, but we are striving towards the same goal, are we not, Noctis?"  
  
That was clearly supposed to throw him, but Noct wasn't phased one bit. Catching Ardyn's eyes with his, he replied. "Get back the Crystal so I can reclaim what is rightfully mine." He held that gaze for a while longer as if to say that is was Ardyn who was his. And in a way he was.  
  
"Indeed... I fear our Emperor is no longer the man of the masses he once was. The Empire ... requires cleansing. And yes, if at the end of things I end up on top, I'm not going to say no." Noct had to smirk at that and when he caught Prompto's gaze, the other shared his own rather smug expression. After all, as far as Noct was concerned, that was indeed one preferred outcome. As long as Ardyn was willing to share the burdens of being ... on top.  
  
"A coup then," Gladio nodded. This was something he could understand. "With you and Noct as allies?"  
  
"With the King of Lucis as my ally, yes. Why else do you think I came to your aid time and again? You are my way ... to redemption." That was all Ardyn truly longed for, wasn't it? And he would get it, just not in the way he had always imagined. "However, I think it best if I leave you once more. Imperial troops have been here and I am uncertain if being seen with me will not turn you into people of interest ... and not because of who you are. So, I shall bid you farewell. Until our paths cross again..."  
  
Then he bowed to them, and with another smile for Noct turned and walked away.  
  
"Do you believe this guy?" Prompto exclaimed once he no longer resembled a flightless bird. "How did he know I said anything about the lack of food on the assault craft?"  
  
"Really? That's the most pressing question you have, Prompto?" Gladio stood slowly, his hand at the back of his head, rubbing the shorter hair there. "I'm guessing that was what you talked about on your car ride to Cauthess? Why didn't you just tell us?"  
  
"Because we would have thought him crazy," Ignis replied in Noctis' stead. "I admit this was a bold move, but quite possibly our best chance at success. Though I am curious, Noct. Did you know that he was the Chancellor at that point already? Did all of this start at Galdin?"  
  
Noct nodded. It wasn't a lie. Everything _had_ started at Galdin Quay, though not quite the way Iggy meant it. "I knew him, alright? But I first wanted to see how things went before I told you guys. This ... it could have backfired big time, just like you said Gladio. There was a chance, a big one, of him selling us out. But the more he helped us... I still don't trust him beyond this whole partnership, but ... he's right. We both want the same thing." Ardyn simply wasn't willing to accept that yet.  
  
"I guess ... we just have to be careful once you have achieved said goal. Because he strikes me as the kind of person who would double cross his allies given just the slightest chance." Ignis' green gaze was serious. "For now though, you are right. He has helped us, and still is. Let's just take things one day at a time, shall we?"  
  
Gladio nodded. "Yeah. Let's get back to the hotel though and see if Iris has already set out to Cape Caem. Those imperial ships didn't fill me with great confidence..."  
  
Noct sighed. He knew exactly what was waiting for them at the hotel, and when they got there, his heart broke once more for Talcott. This time though, he did what he should have done before. He went down on one knee and hugged the boy close. "It wasn't your fault. You have every right to be proud of being a Crown Citizen and of the fact that your grandfather was an attendant to Gladio and Iris' family. Don't blame yourself."  
  
"Prince Noctis is right, Talcott," Ignis offered. "Never be afraid of telling others who you are and where you are from. Especially not if you are proud of it. And we _will_ find a way to make the Empire pay for it. I promise you that. They will not get away with it."  
  
Noct looked up at his friends then. "We should have been here. But at the same time..."  
  
"There is nothing anyone could have done, Noct. And you know it. As much as it pains me to say this, but I guess Ardyn was right. The longer we stay out of the line of fire, the better. Except of course to make those bastards pay for what they've done." Gladio had his hand on Iris' shoulder, and Noct could tell that he wanted to take her into his arms and never let go again.  
  
"We will make it right," Noct said and then turned back to the young boy. "I promise, Talcott. We will."  
  
"I believe in you, Prince Noctis," Talcott replied, wiping away his tears. "You'll be a great king someday, I just know it. Even ... even if you don't end up marrying Lady Lunafreya." That ... that was new. Noct searched Talcott's eyes, but there was nothing apart from grief and pain in them. Then how?  
  
_"The world is changing, as is your future. Your actions create ripples, young king. Ripples that do not just affect those closest to you, but everyone in Lucis. It will make it easier for your people to accept the choices you will make once you succeed in your quest. Because I know that you will. And you will have a future with the one you love. Never forget that. It is your ultimate goal."_  
  
Somehow he could see Shiva's face before him then, could see her smile. _"You are taking such big strides, and you cannot even see it yourself. Without you knowing it, you have set off a battle that has not raged for two millennia, one within Ardyn himself. And while for now the daemons are stronger still, you will find it easier and easier to reach **him** , the former Chosen One. You cannot help him in this. Not directly at least. But you can bolster his resolve whenever you see him. There may still be things that you cannot prevent, but do not lose hope. His fight is far harder than yours. It is for his very survival. For the survival of his soul. Never forget that you love him and never let him forget it either."_  
  
Luna, the Astral was talking about Luna. _"Nothing is for certain yet, so do not despair. Your actions have altered so much already, they might just save her. Be strong, and do not falter. You will succeed. And never forget. All you need is the power of the Crystal and that of an Oracle. Of **your** Oracle."_ It was the first time Shiva had truly said what Noct had known all along. Ardyn still held the powers of an Oracle. And it had to be Ardyn and Noct fighting the darkness together.  
  
Noct nodded to himself and smiled at Talcott. He wouldn't give up this time. He'd never give up on Ardyn again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) and join me in the Ardynoct hell if you wish :D


	12. On to the Vesperpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time speeds up (because nothing pertinent is happening), Noct and Prompto have another chat about how Noct and Ardyn first got together, and the trio arrives at the Vesperpool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing you mustn't forget when reading Prompto, Iggy and Noct bicker at the pool is that Ardyn is RIGHT there listening to it all. That made me giggle so much while writing it *chuckles*   
>    
>  Now, Noct really loves Prompto ... but I would wager that at the end of the chapter, he really wants to kill his best friend. And with reason.   
>    
>  And can I just say how much I love Iggy? Like honestly? I LOVE him!!!   
>    
>  Thank you again for all the comments and chatsies on Twitter. All the ardynocts to you guys <3

Time did that strange thing again that Noct was by now used to. It sped up to the point where he felt he was a passenger in his own body ... or even more accurately as if he was watching a movie of sorts. Fort Vaullerey, General Ulldor and Aranea passed by before Noct could even blink, as did the remainder of their journey to Cape Caem. It was sad to say goodbye to Iris, but Noct knew every day, every second brought him closer to the Vesperpool. Closer to Ardyn...   
  
It was the evening after Gladio had left for ... whatever he had to do that Prompto found Noct on top of the lighthouse, watching the sunset. "Hey buddy. Thought I'd find you here when you weren't in the house staring at those stupid maps of the Vesperpool. Something tells me that you don't really need them, do you?"   
  
Noct sighed and shook his head. "I just ... I know that Ignis needs to gather supplies and shit for our trip but I ... I just want to be off already. It's like every day that passes, takes me further away from my goal simply because..."   
  
"He's not around? Yeah, I get you bro. Not that it's any easier with _them_ around, is it?"   
  
"Prompto? It would help if you actually spoke more than two words to Cindy." The blond looked scandalised at the idea, and Noct chuckled. "If you want to have a shot with her, you will eventually _have_ to talk to her. I didn't end up with Ardyn without making an effort, alright?"   
  
"Yeah, but how long did it take you to get to that point?"   
  
Noct sighed. "Two years. But that was from the moment that I first told him that I was in love with him."   
  
Prompto blinked. "Wait. You told him you loved him and he made you wait for two years?! That's a tad excessive."   
  
The young king had to chuckle. He remembered how Ardyn had at first turned him down gently, but very firmly and how he had tried to avoid Noct afterwards. Which hadn't worked at all. "Well, I was sixteen and he ten years older ... probably thought I was just another hormonal teen, ya know? But I ... I made sure he saw me every day after he turned me down. I was always there, and never did he see me with anyone else. Heck, I had girls making eyes at me all the time, but I only ever had eyes for him." There had also been the discussions they'd had about Ardyn's future and that there was no way Noct could ever be more than ... than a lover. Heirs had to be considered after all amongst other things...   
  
Smiling, Noct continued. "I remember our first kiss as if it had been yesterday, Prompto. I was just returning to my rooms after some really boring lesson on ... I can't even remember, and then there had been this boy who had made ... fairly open advances. What I didn't know at that point was that he was sent to me by Ardyn. I'd sorta thrown myself at him again a couple of nights before and ... I guess he wanted to make sure?"   
  
"He set you up to see if you'd crack? That's devious..."   
  
"But effective. By then he had clearly given up denying his own feelings to himself, but he still didn't want to ... take me up on things without knowing for sure that I wasn't going to just off and leave at the sight of the first pretty girl or boy that crossed my path." Biting his lower lip, he frowned. How hard must it have been for the then crown prince to push him away time and again when all he wanted to do...   
  
"Anyway. I was on my way home and I saw him. On an outlook much like the one at Lestallum. The stars were out and... Well, I hadn't seen him yet that day and so I decided to join him. He ... he didn't look at me at first, just kept staring up at the stars. And then he whispered that ... that I was a fool caring for him, but that he was just as foolish. He reached out to touch my hand with his and then looked down at them, twined together. He pulled me close, and..." Noct hadn't realised that tears had started running down his cheeks, nor did he realise just how laboured his next breath was. "He gently touched my cheek with his free hand and then leaned down to ... to kiss me. I'd never felt that way before, like I finally _belonged_. And it was the same the other night, when we kissed again for the first time after all these long years. Like I was coming home."   
  
Prompto's arm pulled him into the blond's side, and his friend's voice was warm and gentle. "You will have that again. If he's only half as affected by this as you are, then there's no fucking way he can stay away. I don't know how Gladio and Iggy can't see it, but it's so obvious that he's ... struggling with this whole thing. He wants you, and at the same time he's probably ... I can't imagine Imperial Chancellor Ardyn Izunia being scared of anything, but fuck, he's scared of this."   
  
"Yeah, and I know why. But it doesn't matter anymore. I _know_ that I'm on the right path. I ... I can never convince him that I love him, not with words. But I can show him. I can show him every time our paths cross and... I will get him back, Prompto. Or better, I will win his heart. It doesn't matter about our past, all I care about is..."   
  
"The future, yeah. That's why you're so eager to get going, right? He'll be there, won't he? At the Vesperpool?" Noct nodded. "Shit, how does he know all this stuff? Is he like you? That he was told about things before he was, well, reborn?"   
  
Noct shrugged. He'd never really thought about just how Ardyn had always known how to find them, but then again, couldn't he tell at least somewhat where Ardyn was even at this very moment? "Maybe... Promise you won't laugh, okay?"   
  
Prompto nodded, squeezing Noct's shoulder as the young king wiped away his tears. "As strange as this sounds but I think we are linked. Our ... our souls. We loved each other so deeply, and my betrayal was so great... But somehow it's still there. That bond that first pulled me to him. As a friend that is. It's as if we were fated ... or something equally cheesy. Shit, never tell anyone what a sap I've become over this."   
  
"They wouldn't believe me anyway. Besides, I understand. And fuck, I'm no better talking about Cindy all the time. You think Gladio left because he's finally had enough of it?" Prompto chuckled, the sound infectious.   
  
"I highly doubt that. He just tunes you out. Without you noticing. He's done that often enough to me." Grinning, Noct added, "He just never does it when Iggy talks. I wonder why..."   
  
"What are we gonna do about them? It's literally passed the point of ridiculous."   
  
"Nah, that was a year back. Remember when Gladio got really shit-faced that one night and we thought he'd finally blab? And he'd overdone it and fell asleep on our sofa instead. After only saying as much as ‘Oh Iggy...'. Though I'm beginning to wonder... Do you think Ignis knows and is just waiting for Gladio to make the first step? Because it would mean more for Gladio..."   
  
"None of that matters anymore though, does it? I mean, your dad wouldn't have said anything in the first place, and Gladio didn't really give a shit about the courtiers who might sniff at it in disdain. You don't think Gladio's dad..."   
  
"Clarus? Nah. Think the only thing he might have disapproved of is a Niff daughter or _son_ -in-law. But then again, Gladio didn't know any of that because he was too busy ignoring all the politics at court. And now ... He must think it's not the right time with all that's going on, but that's just screwed up. Now's the perfect time."   
  
"You ever wonder what your dad would have said about you ... and Ardyn?"   
  
"He ... I hope he would have accepted it. I hope he wouldn't have done what my ... father back then did. He loathed Ardyn and he ... he's the one who poisoned my mind against him." The tears were back, and Noct gripped the railing tightly. "Back then ... back then it simply wasn't done. Not out in the open I mean. Things were very different, but Ardyn didn't care. He wanted nothing more than for me to be by his side."   
  
"And you really think that's changed? Noct, I think you're closer to regaining his heart and trust than you think." Now Prompto was echoing Shiva's words, and what the hell was all that about? "Just keep at it, and if you need me to, I'll get Iggy out of your hair for a bit. So you and he can have some more alone time. To talk and ... do whatever it takes I guess."   
  
Noct nodded. "Tomorrow we leave. And by the day after, we'll be there. At Steyliff Grove. He'll be there, waiting for us. But I'll be ready. Because this is it. I just know that this is my one last shot, and I'm going to make it count."   
  
He was so very confident then, but two days later as they were speeding through the last tunnel that would get them to the Vesperpool, he was anything but. They had parked the Regalia and were making their way down the path to the dungeon, and it didn't take long for Ignis to remark, "Of course, there is the Chancellor again. Whenever we need something, he is there without fail. I wonder how he does it..."   
  
Noct and Prompto exchanged glances but kept quiet. Which was just as well as they were close enough now for Ardyn to wave them over. "Ah. Gentlemen, what a pleasant surprise."   
  
"Ardyn," Noct greeted the other with a curt nod. "Should have known that our savior would be here once again."   
  
"Your _partner_ you mean surely. And I'm here with my imperial friends, no less. But fear not, I'll put in a good word. You see, they aren't too happy with our Emperor either and so decided to help not only me, but you as well." Ardyn had seemingly embraced their little scenario and was truly running with it. "Now, let us go so I can introduce you." Setting off, down the path, Ardyn grinned at Noct who had fallen into step beside him. "But don't stray too far, lest you get left behind. And surely you'd rather avoid unnecessary scuffles, seeing as you're now a trio. Do tell, what did happen to our dearest Gladiolus?"   
  
"He needed some time to deal with a few personal affairs." Noct caught Ignis glare but shrugged. If they were supposed to be allies, he could be honest about this, couldn't he? "Besides, given you're here, I'm sure it's for the best that he isn't."   
  
"Oh, but I was hoping we could finally bury the hatchet now that he knows what you and I were getting up to all this time." Noct couldn't see it, but he could _hear_ the smirk in Ardyn's voice. Bastard! If Gladio knew about the assault craft, he'd be tearing Ardyn a new one, and then Noct as well.   
  
"Now, let us discuss why you're here, shall we? Hmm... It can't be archaeology, can it? As much as I think you would appreciate all the knowledge buried in this swamp, Ignis, I somehow don't think you would pause your journey from Astral to Astral for a dig. So... Mythril, perhaps? It's a rather precious resource, you see. We can't just let anyone get their hands on it. But lucky for you we are working together, aren't we?"   
  
There was a sparkle in Ardyn's eyes, and Noct sighed at the realisation that the older man clearly enjoyed himself immensely. "So you'll help us get our hands on it, won't you?"   
  
"In a way ... I will help you get _to_ it. The rest is up to you. As always, my dearest Noct." Sincerity and insincerity were warring with each other, and there was that flicker again in those amber pools, which bolstered Noct's resolve. "Now, I'll be but a moment." There, as she had before, stood Aranea. Noct could practically hear Prompto shake in his boots. Yes, that encounter had truly left an impression on his friend, and not a positive one.   
  
When Ardyn waved them closer and introduced them properly to Commodore Aranea Highwind, Noct very nearly laughed at all this talk about "training" and "recruits". As if Aranea didn't know exactly what was going on. In Ardyn's little scenario at least. "If you're lookin' to get inside, you're gonna have to wait." Ah yes. The Grove only opened it's doors after nightfall. Noct truly had to grin at that. It was barely noon, which left them with a lot of time to kill.   
  
Prompto proposed a game of cards, something Iggy agreed to immediately if only to wipe the floor with Prompto once more. He simply wasn't very good at it. Noct began to wonder though if his closest friend was simply letting people win to make them feel happy. That was something Prompto would do.   
  
Noct though had other ideas. Looking out at the lake, he cocked his head. "I wonder if there's any good fishing spots here. I mean, we've got at least six hours till the sun is even thinking about setting, so might as well get some food while we're waiting. And Iggy can always cook a meal for us before we go into the Grove." Catching Ardyn's amber gaze, he grinned, "Don't worry. He won't poison you or your imperial friends. Not much at least."   
  
Ignis huffed. "I have you know that I would never stoop so low. Also, a word of warning. Never let Noctis cook. Whatever happens. He has been known to _cook_ using fire spells. With rather explosive results."   
  
"Oh you have to let that go. It was _once_ and your hair grew back, didn't it?"   
  
"Once is once too often, Noct. At least you didn't try it in the flat, or we would have been homeless." Prompto giggled into his hands, and even Iggy's mouth twitched ever so briefly. "So yes. Never let him cook if such an opportunity should ever arise."   
  
"I shall keep it in mind," Ardyn smirked. "I guess being of royal blood meant dear Noct could sleep through such trivial classes as ‘Survival Skills 101'?" Ardyn's eyes told Noct just what the older man thought of this. Ardyn himself had known more about camping than even Gladio, and they had never gone hungry on their travels. And surely being alone for the main part of the two millennia that his beloved had ... basically been waiting for _him_ had taught him a few more things about surviving on his own. Just thinking about that nearly broke Noct's heart yet again.   
  
"I can't flipping help falling asleep all the time, okay? It's the Crystal and all that."   
  
Prompto grinned, "Yeah, that excuse has run its course. Time to come up with a new one, buddy. Like vivid daydreams maybe?"   
  
Noct nearly choked on his next breath. Was Prompto serious?! And this time Ignis really smirked, "That would indeed explain a lot. Though I am beginning to wonder _who_ his Majesty is dreaming about." Shit! Shitty shit! Ignis was catching on to things, there was no doubt about that. But he didn't seem to be particularly judgemental about it, at least not outwardly. Which was either a good thing, or, if living with the silver-haired man had taught him anything, a very _very_ bad thing.   
  
"I thank you for not talking about me as if I'm not around," Noct grumbled. "I assure you that I'm far too busy thinking of the next bloody Covenant to have ... the kind of dreams you're suggesting." Which was a blatant lie, and at least Ardyn was seeing right through him. At least he was only smirking and didn't make any other ... gestures or whatever he might be coming up with.   
  
"Are you sure?" Prompto needled, but the blond stopped once he found himself at the business end of Noct's glare. "On second thought, never mind. Now, Iggy? You up for a few rounds? And Noct can go get some food for us."   
  
"Nice. You two are _ladies_ of leisure and I have to provide for you? And people call me spoilt royalty." So maybe he was staring right at Ardyn then, but so what. The former healer had after all referred to him as a little princeling amongst other things. It was time he learned that this _princeling_ knew how to bite. And more importantly fight for what he believed in.   
  
"There always is one exception to the rule," Iggy deadpanned, already reaching into his jacket for the cards while searching for somewhere to sit and play.   
  
"Yeah, whatever. I'll go to the car and get my fishing rod and tackle box then. Don't worry, I'm a big boy and can do so without a chaperone."   
  
"Be that as it may," Ardyn drawled, just like Noct had known he would. "We cannot have you running afoul of any regional fauna ... or even flora. You are much too important to my plans for that." Uh-huh. And had Ardyn just insinuated he might be attacked by a fucking fern?! "So I think I shall accompany you. Besides, in my youth I remember enjoying fishing a great deal..." Ardyn's eyes spoke of much more, and Noct had to swallow involuntarily. But wait ... this meant that Ardyn was ... not just remembering things but also actively thinking about their past. About their happy days and years. And suddenly Noct had to blink away unbidden tears. It was working. It was really working!   
  
Turning towards the path back to the Regalia, Noct asked, "Right then. Shall we?"   
  
Ardyn only chuckled and nodded. But once they were a few metres away, Prompto, being unable to help himself clearly, called after them. "Oh Ardyn! Just don't touch Noct's fishing rod, alright? He gets very prickly about these things." Ardyn nearly stumbled over a bolder then, and when Noct turned around to glare at his best friend, Prompto just grinned like a fucking mad man. And Ignis ... chuckled. Shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) and join me in the Ardynoct hell if you wish :D


	13. Gone Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn and Noct have a little ... chat, yes, a chat. And then Noct is very much Noct and does something very stupid. And Prompto gives the thumbs up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um ... I ... don't quite know what to say about this chapter except ... sorry for maybe giving you guys whiplash? Well, not me, Ardyn. But he's still in the chapter so yay?!   
>    
>  Thank you for all the comments and stuffsies as always!!! You is all the awesomes

By the time they reached the spot where Ardyn had been waiting for them before, Noct had forced Prompto's words from his mind. But clearly his companion had not. Ardyn was eying him from the very tips of his hair to his shoes. However, Noct could all but _feel_ the other's gaze linger at ... certain parts of his anatomy.   
  
"Did no one ever tell you that staring like that is rude?" he eventually snapped, knowing full well that the person he was really mad at was Prompto. There was no way in hell Ignis wouldn't ask him certain unwelcome questions the next time they were alone together now, and Noct definitely wasn't looking forward to that conversation.   
  
Ardyn shrugged. "I don't recall you ever being such a prude, my dearest Noct. And what happened to all this talk of me being pretty much able to do anything with or to you, huh? Did you forget that already? Or was it, Astrals forbid, yet another lie."   
  
Noct drew in a deep breath before stopping and turning more fully to the taller man. "I never lied to you. Never. There was only ever that one lie, and I'm getting sick and tired of having to repeat this every fucking time we meet. You know the truth, Ardyn, you just don't want to acknowledge it. Because it doesn't fit, does it? With your plans for me, for _us_. That I could want to save you instead of..." Running his hand through his hair, Noct shrugged. "I don't know. Follow the stupid prophecy and see you as nothing but the Scourge? I can't, Ardyn, and I won't. Not while there's breath left within me."   
  
"You'd like me to believe that, wouldn't you?"   
  
"Doesn't matter what I'd like, does it? Not to you. Because let's be honest, I could turn this whole thing on its head and ask you if there's even a tiny part of you still that cares about me in ways not linked to ... who fate turned us into."   
  
"I think I already made it clear that you are still very much appealing to me, have I not?" Ardyn leered, but somehow it didn't make Noct feel uncomfortable at all. Well, it did, but that was more a ... physical feeling.   
  
"But beyond that you don't give a crap about me? Just that I fulfil my fucking destiny?"   
  
"My my, we _are_ being forceful today. I have to say that was always one of my weaknesses, do you remember?" Smirking, Ardyn idly rubbed his stubble. "Would you like that, Noct? For me to care once more only to be de stroyed by you? You would, wouldn't you?"   
  
"I've said it time and again that... No, you know what, I don't care. Forget I asked. Just ... leave me alone, alright? I don't need you to babysit me because clearly you don't really care what happens to me."   
  
Turning around, he half-expected Ardyn to huff and really leave him be. But instead, Ardyn's hand was suddenly on his arm, spinning him around and into one of the many stone pillars that dotted the area. Crowding the young king's personal space, Ardyn growled into Noct's ear, "You are mistaking the situation. I'm not here to babysit you, not at all. But I _am_ here to enjoy our time together. No strings attached though, not this time." And then he pressed Noct even further into the stone, and brought their lips together in a kiss that made Noct's toes curl with delight and whatever blood was left in his brain rushed south.   
  
Tangling his fingers in that luscious fuchsia hair, Noct pulled his beloved closer yet. His heart was beating so fast, he was sure a little bit more excitement might just make it implode. This ... this wasn't the Monster anymore. This was Ardyn. He could tell from the way the older man didn't try to completely dominate the kiss ... not that Noct would have had any problems with that at this point, and the gentle way Ardyn was cradling the back of his head... There was no doubt in his mind anymore. His beloved was slowly resurfacing after ... after burying himself underneath all the darkness in order to not ... not hurt any longer.   
  
Breaking the kiss, Noct stared at Ardyn wide-eyed, his breath ragged. "I'm sorry. I know I told you that I wouldn't say it because it's not enough, but I ... I am sorry. And I..."   
  
"Shhhh," Ardyn's finger covered Noct's lips. There was warmth in those amber eyes, and ... Noct could no longer deny what it was ... there was love. This, right here in front of him was his beloved. Those strong arms were the ones that had always held him safe and close, those elegant hands the ones that would touch him so gently ... or rougher depending on whatever mood struck his lover. And that voice was the same as the one that had whispered words of love to him each and every day.   
  
He shivered, his hands cupping Ardyn's face before leaning in to claim those soft lips in another kiss. And when Ardyn pulled back eventually, a twinkle in his eyes, Noct could see his beloved and nothing else. "You don't seriously want to fish, do you? Because I think I'd much rather do what Prompto so eloquently told me _not_ to do. Don't tell me you don't want me to ... touch your _fishing rod_ once more..."   
  
That silky voice did unspeakable things to the young king, and he shivered again. Ardyn had always been a very passionate lover; maybe because only Noct saw him for who he truly was and not only _what_ he was. What he was capable of doing. With Noct he could be himself, flaws and all. But one thing he had never been ... tainted or dark. Not in any way. Not even during some of their rougher lovemaking sessions...   
  
Leaning in then, Ardyn started to kiss and nibble at Noct's neck, that soft stubble making the young king tingle all over. Noct moved back his head to lean it against the pillar behind him, soft gasps and moans escaping his lips. And then he very nearly cried out as those nimble fingers closed _around_ him having somehow worked their way into his trousers. Ardyn chuckled, "Is that for me?" Noct wanted to laugh. That playful edge was back in Ardyn's voice, and Astral's he had missed it more than he could describe.   
  
"Yours. Only yours..." he replied intelligently, desire flooding his veins, his heart overflowing with love and the sheer rightness of this.   
  
But when Ardyn caught his eyes again, when that hand withdrew, he wished he'd never thought of it that way. The daemons were back, as was the sneer. "I wonder how far you'd be willing to go to make me believe this new lie you're telling me," Ardyn asked with a wolfish grin. "Would you let me ... ravage you? Right here, within earshots of your friends?"   
  
Noct wanted to weep, but somehow he mustered enough strength to reply, "I'll do ... I'll do whatever it takes to make you realise that my heart wants this just as much as yours..."   
  
Ardyn chuckled. "Oh, poor little Noct. Were you asleep during biology lessons again? This..." he ground himself against Noct once more to demonstrate his point, "has nothing to do with our hearts and everything with lust and wanton desire. It is quite simple really. And don't get ideas about getting through to me or anything equally silly. I can take pleasure in your body and still wish you dead."   
  
"I think you're afraid. Afraid to lose yourself in me again, the way you did before. Because then you can't hide anymore. Both our hearts would be laid bare and you'd be able to see that I am telling the truth." He almost felt bad for the Monster before him. The daemons were truly doomed if they lashed out like this. "You lost control just now, didn't you? Control over who you really are and the things _you_ want."   
  
"I have told you before what I want. You to dance to my tune until such time as you claim the Crystal's power and fulfill your destiny. That is all." Ardyn moved away then, backwards up the path. "I fear I have grown quite bored of this little game. Bored of you. Once I return to Gralea, there will be more ... obedient lovers. Quiet ones."   
  
"Is it so bad that you can't stand the sound of my voice telling you that I love you and that I am yours? Have you lost your touch this much already?" Noct smiled as he straightened his clothing. "This has nothing to do with you wanting to see how far I will go, because if it was, you'd still be right here, kissing me. This ... this affected you, didn't it? More than you thought it would. Because the truth is you want this. You want what we once had just as much as I do."   
  
"Poor deluded Noct. I was toying with you just the way you were with me. Stop fooling yourself. There is no way to redeem me, except the one prophesied."   
  
"We'll see about that, won't we?"   
  
Ardyn simply smirked, backing away even more. "Shall we? Fetch your fishing supplies? Your friends will be rather _intrigued_ if we return empty handed..."   
  
And that was when Noct saw them. A cockatrice and two basilisks. They were hunting together, and had just spotted Ardyn. Panic gripped Noct's heart and he quickly materialised his trusted daggers. The other man was too far away again, and so there was nothing else for Noct to do but to warp the moment the cockatrice began to charge. He caught the beast a foot or so away from Ardyn, but it caught him as well. He could almost feel the poison pumping through his veins as he buried his daggers into its neck.   
  
The words "What on earth..." died on Ardyn's lips as he turned to see the feathered creatures. "You fool! You are aware that I can't be killed, aren't you?! Sinking its talons into me would have done all of nothing!"   
  
"Oh I'm sorry," Noct snapped back, readying himself for the two basilisks that would surely launch themselves at him any second now. "I didn't have the time to think about the minutia or the fact that you're the Living Scourge and all that. My mistake! But I'm fine, so don't you worry. Not that you would care anyway."   
  
Only that Ardyn's tone of voice, despite the anger, was rather ... concerned. "These things can poison you, I remember teaching you at least that much!"   
  
Noct was about to make another smartass comment, but in that moment the basilisks apparently decided to try their luck. Blocking the first attack, Noctis embedded one dagger in the other beast's throat with a well placed warp-strike. Grinning to himself, he felt adrenaline flood his bloodstream ... even though the poison was already making him somewhat lightheaded. But there was time for an antidote later because Ardyn had clearly forgotten how to fight himself. Well, not that he had to. Maybe the occasional _death_ was actually rather welcome.   
  
Sighing, Noct parried another attempt by the last remaining enemy to get at him. But then the beast thought better of it. It turned on Ardyn, and that was its final and most grievous mistake. Even as it launched itself at the older man, Noct summoned the power of the Armiger and ... well ... there was not much left of it when the young king was done with it.   
  
Ardyn simply stared at him, and at first Noctis could not figure out why. And then it hit him. The Armiger. Of course. At this point he shouldn't have its full power available to him, but oh well. Just another thing to confuse the other and at this point Noct was beyond caring. His vision was becoming blurry, but he was _not_ going to use any curatives in front of the former healer. He had some pride and after all he had pretended as if the cockatrice hadn't caught him at all.   
  
"You're welcome," he snapped before whirling around on his heels ... and that was a big mistake because now his head was pounding ... and stalked off towards the Regalia. Not that he got very far. The world was spinning and before he had taken five steps he knew he'd misjudged the potency of the venom in his veins. Reaching out for the nearest stone pillar in an attempt to steady himself, he missed completely and tumbled forward...   
  
And then he felt strong arms around his waist, felt himself being lowered to the ground and then cradled by ... by Ardyn? But that was impossible, wasn't it? But that gentle hand that was brushing his hair out of his face _was_ the former healer's, he'd know it anywhere. Maybe he'd died again and somehow Ardyn was in the Afterlife with him?   
  
"Foolish boy, poisoned after all. Where ... where do you keep your curatives? Noct?" The young king could feel his world shake as Ardyn was trying to get his attention, but was too far gone to reply. " _Fuck!_ Shiva! I know you don't listen to me anymore, but I know that somehow you're involved in this and I... I can't help him. But you can. Please, all I need is a simple vial..." Ardyn's voice was rough with worry, worry for Noct? That thought made him smile.   
  
"I love you," Noct whispered, knowing it was going to be his last words. And maybe that was just as well. Maybe if Noct gave his life for Ardyn, it would be proof enough for the older man and he would finally believe him. But then ... he heard the familiar sound of a breaking vial and felt the cleansing power of the antidote. Blinking, the world came back into focus. And yes, it was Ardyn holding him in his arms, it was Ardyn's hand now caressing his cheek and... He felt tears prick at the back of his eyes, but he swallowed them down. No. He was not going to let anything cloud his vision now.   
  
Those eyes, those beautiful amber eyes ... he could see the battle that was raging within his love, could see that _his_ Ardyn had the upper hand over the darkness that he was only barely able to hold back. He could see the pain it caused the other man and longed for nothing more than to be able to aid him somehow. But without the Crystal's power, there was little he could do.   
  
Keeping perfectly still and silent so he didn't break the spell of the moment he smiled up at Ardyn, his hand coming up to twine with his lover's. Eventually though he couldn't keep from at least muttering Ardyn's name, nor could he hold in the sigh that escaped his lips. Ardyn was ... shaking at the sound of his own name and a single tear ran down his cheek. And when the former healer leaned down to kiss him tenderly, there was nothing for the young king to do but to wrap his arms around those strong shoulders. And when Ardyn sat up, without breaking their connection, Noct was cradled once more, held to Ardyn's chest where he could feel their hearts beat in time.   
  
Even when their kiss finally ended, Ardyn still held Noct close, eyes still gentle and full of the first flickers of hope Noct had seen in them since ... since the day he had broken Ardyn's heart. When he had snuffed out that beautiful light. It was only fitting that he would now be the one to rekindle it.   
  
And it had to be then that someone behind them cleared his throat. Turning, Noct found himself face to face with a grinning Prompto who gave him the thumbs up, and Ignis ... who didn't look half as shocked as he should have. Shit.   
  
He could feel Ardyn shift, and knew that when he turned again his beloved would once more be buried beneath the darkness of the Scourge. But he was there, and Noct would fight tooth and nail to free him from the clutches of the daemons.   
  
Ardyn rose, bringing Noctis with him and took a few steps back. "Well, here we are. The damsel is no longer in distress and your retinue has arrived to guide you safely back to the Grove. I fear our little fishing excursion will have to wait. Rain check?"   
  
Noct shrugged, "Not like you could beat me anyway, so I'll just take this for what it really is. You taking the graceful way out of it. So I don't show you up."   
  
"Oh, I promise you, if I had the time, I would show you my fishing skills. But I fear I am needed elsewhere after all, but I leave you in Commodore Highwind's most capable hands. Try not to antagonise her too much or she might forget her promises to not hand you over. You see, not everyone in Niflheim shares our vision. Your friend Ravus for example... Why, he would gladly see your head on a pike or something equally gruesome. Hearing that your wedding was off made him rather happy, but I guess you had already surmised that. But anyway... When next we meet, it'll be across the seas. We shall see how I can be of help to you there, my dear Noct."   
  
Bowing, and a smirk on his face, Ardyn then turned away and made his way up the path and out of sight. And Noct's heart sank. Was there even the slightest chance now for Luna? Only time would tell. The only problem was, he was running out of that most precious commodity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) and join me in the Ardynoct hell if you wish :D


	14. A Moment of Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets to the bottom of things, receives relationship advice and Aranea is ... Aranea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love Aranea <3 She is absolutely amazing and I wish I could put her into this story more. But meh.   
>    
>  I also love Iggy, and he is being mean to Prompto here, but it's funny *giggles*   
>    
>  The next chapter will be THE BIG ONE! I will not spoil stuffs, but you may want to get some tissues before it goes up ;)

"Way to go, dude! Told you he wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself for too long. And the way he was looking at you..." Prompto was gushing, but Ignis' stare made Noct feel like a kid again. Fuck! Why did they have to happen upon him and Ardyn in that very moment?!   
  
"We heard what sounded like a battle and came rushing up the path..." Ignis looked around and at the carcasses of the cockatrice and one of the basilisks, and the sorry remains of the other. "Judging by this we were right. But what should we find when we finally happen upon you? You. Lip locked with Ardyn. I had my suspicions ever since he rescued us from the Disc, but I didn't think you'd truly... Would you care to explain? So by the time Gladio finds out, and you know he will, I can stop him from murdering the two of you."   
  
Sighing, Noctis nodded. "Can we at least go somewhere less ... riddled with dead things?"   
  
"Alright. Back to the Grove then. We still have a few hours before sundown so don't think you can maneuver your way out of explaining a few things to me. Starting with the fact that Prompto clearly knows all about you and Ardyn already."   
  
The blond in question swallowed and suddenly looked very much like a spooked chocobo. "I just ... I mean ... I'm Noct's best friend and I just... Please don't take my food away, I don't wanna starve!"   
  
Ignis huffed and motioned for the two others to follow him. Shrugging at Prompto, Noct quickly fell into step, already beginning his explanation so that by the time they had reached Aranea's little makeshift camp, Ignis was absentmindedly scratching the back of his head and hmmm'ing to himself.   
  
"So you are telling me that you and Ardyn ... that you have been reborn? And that you were lovers in this past life?" Ignis shook his head. "That's ... that's a lot to take in, Noct. Although I ... I have read about reincarnation before, though I believe it is..."   
  
"Extremely rare? Yep. Gentiana said something along those lines. You know, before I was sent here, or rather, woke up in the car just before Galdin ... whatever." Prompto had simply believed Noct's story, but with Iggy ... Noct had to be careful not to say too much. Or too little as it were. "She ... she told me what happened to him after ... after I blew it all, and that for some reason the Astrals had decided to give us another shot. Well, mainly Shiva. I think Leviathan is most definitely not thrilled about it."   
  
"Ramuh and Titan?"   
  
"They ... eventually agreed to help me. You know, not just in reclaiming the Crystal and cleansing the Scourge, but also in ... making Ardyn believe me."   
  
"Not that Noct needs any help on that count given how he was kissing Ardyn earlier," Prompto grinned and winked, clearly thrilled with this turn of events.   
  
Ignis completely disregarded their friend's little outburst and sighed, "You know of course that Gladio is going to have a fit at the very least. I might need to remind him that killing foreign dignitaries _is_ frowned upon. And that regicide is out of the question. Though I don't think I'll be able to keep him from throwing at least one tantrum. This ... this is indeed quite the conundrum. We are at war with Niflheim and yet the man you ... you love is the Imperial Chancellor." Tilting his head in thought, Ignis continued, "Then again, he has jumped ship, hasn't he? And now I'm beginning to understand why. This has nothing to do with cleansing the Empire, does it? Prompto is right, and I never thought I'd say that..."   
  
"Oi!"   
  
"...but he seems to be doing everything in his power to help _you_. Maybe it is just because of what he remembers of your ... happier days, but I think ... no, it's not that. It's you. The man you suddenly turned into after ... no, _before_ Insomnia fell. You are changed, and there is no way he does not see this." Frowning, Ignis took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Having said all that, some of the things he says, and the way he says them ... it still worries me. It feels as if he is hiding something else and not just your past. I know that recommending caution is futile now, but I implore you to be on your guard. I have seen a rabid dog once, and Ardyn ... he somehow reminds me of the poor beast."   
  
Noct swallowed. The _poor beast_. Wasn't that what Ardyn had become? A beast, locked away by Noct's own father. Imprisoned for the terrible crime of ... of loving Noctis. Of bringing hope and comfort to the people of Lucis. And then thrown away like garbage by the Astrals. Because of him. Inhaling deeply, Noct tried to steady himself. How he would have loved to tell his friends the truth... But he couldn't. Not yet. Not while there were still doubts in his heart that he would succeed. Doubts that had grown less and less, as recently as just about an hour ago.   
  
"I know ... I guess it's what you get for living at the Imperial Court for too long?" Or the Lucian... "I know it's a lot to ask, but ... if you can't support me in this, then at least don't stand against me. I know it all sounds crazy, but I ... I love him. I have loved him for what feels like ages, Iggy, and when I'm with him I ... I'm _home_."   
  
"Noct. I am not speaking as your advisor now. But as your friend. I trust you. I can see how much you care for him, and I would have to be blind to not notice that Ardyn is ... reciprocating these feelings. He might be fighting them, but truth be told, he's doing a really rubbish job at it. Soon even Gladio will be clued in..." Smirking, Ignis patted Noct's shoulder. "We have your back, no matter what. Even if it's to fend off Gladio... And as your advisor I suggest that you do not forget your duties as the new King of Lucis. But not at the expense of the things you love. The people you love. Just ... be careful, Noctis. That is all I ask."   
  
"I ... I'll try. Thank you ... thank you, Iggy. Thank you both."   
  
Suddenly, Noct found himself as the centrepiece of a threeway hug, and when Prompto and Ignis finally let go of him, he was shaking from the sheer power of the emotions he was experiencing. Guilt at not being able to tell his friends all of the truth, relief that Iggy was actually willing to support him, gratitude and love towards them both, and fear of what Gladio would say once he found out about him and Ardyn. That made him smile. _He and Ardyn_. It was something he could talk about now, and not only with Prompto.   
  
"There's nothing to thank us for, buddy. Is what we signed up for when we became your friends, right Iggy?" Ignis nodded and even smiled briefly. "See? Granted, I don't think any of us thought you'd end up with an old dude you used to be within a past life, but it could be worse. And we'd have your back even then. But you know ... as weird as it was seeing you earlier with Ardyn ... in Ardyn's arms I should say ... I was also so happy for you. He's starting to believe you, and that's all that matters right now."   
  
Noct nodded. If only Prompto knew how close he'd just come to the truth. Because Ardyn, _loving_ Ardyn, was definitely the 'worse' his friend had been talking about, and he was well aware that the Monster would make both of them pay for those brief moments they'd shared this day. And he feared that it would be Luna who got caught in the crossfire.   
  
"Well, amongst other things. There is the whole problem of procuring Mythril and our journey to Altissia. Where, I take it, Ardyn will once again await? Just ... do not rub it all in Gladio's face. I think ... I think we will all need to sit down at some point and explain everything to him. Without Ardyn around to antagonise him. I fear ... I fear Gladio might not approve for numerous reasons..."   
  
Noct blinked. And then he blinked again. "Wait ... you don't think Gladio has a problem with... Shit, Iggy!" Prompto looked confused for a moment, and Noct could practically tell when the Gil dropped. "That's the one thing I am sure he'll be fine with. Ardyn being a guy I mean. Ardyn being, well, Ardyn is gonna be a bigger problem. Why would you even think..."   
  
Ignis sighed. "You know, don't you? I thought I kept it a secret, but ... the two of you ... you know how I feel about him, right? That he's not _just_ a friend to me. Well, he is, but I'd like it to be..."   
  
"More. Yeah, we noticed." Noct shook his head. "But I thought you knew that these feelings are mutual, no? I mean Gladio is shit at hiding his emotions where you're concerned."   
  
"See, that's what I thought. And back home in Insomnia, I understood why he never even made an attempt, but now?"   
  
Noct had to chuckle. "There was. Remember when Gladio was like so hammered he could only slur? I think he was trying to tell you then, but fell asleep instead. As for now, well, it's not because he has issues with the _logistics_ of things, I'm sure. The way he stares at you when you're not looking..."   
  
"Very much like Ardyn ogles Noct," Prompto added, grinning.   
  
"Yeah, I think he is under the idiotic impression that now is not the right time. Well, and unlike you, he won't know that you, um, care about him that way. Took us a while to figure it out and we're not flipping tongue tied around you."   
  
Iggy frowned. "So what you're saying is..."   
  
"That we were considering locking you two into a room together, yep," Prompto hugged Ignis sideways. "Think you waited long enough, don't you? Because Noct and I most certainly do. If you wanna wait a bit longer, be my guest, but I think we all know by now that Gladio won't make the first move. And fuck convention, this is all about your happiness and nothing else. I guess sometimes you just have to do what you have to do, right? Look at Noct, he's risking all to win over Ardyn again. And it's working out in his favour as far as I can tell. So what have you got to lose? We all know Gladio wants to be with you, but even if he didn't, at least you'd know where you stand. And surely that's better than ... than wondering what might be."   
  
"Are you going to listen to your own advice?" Ignis grinned. "Regarding your Goddess? Because I'm sure Cindy ... well, at the very least _likes_ you. Maybe you should talk to her?"   
  
"Yeah, forget it, Specs. I've tried to tell him as much at Caem, but to no avail. Then again, we're not exactly the best role models. You and Gladio pining for one another for years, and Ardyn and I ... still trying to figure things out this time around."   
  
Prompto pointed at Noct, grinning, "What he said. It's hard to wrap my head around all this stuff, ya know. And my friends aren't exactly helping. I'll talk to Cindy, I will. When I'm ready."   
  
"As much as I don't want to break up the knitting circle," Aranea's voice brought the trio back into the present, "sun's about to set, which means we can get into the Grove. And to your precious Mythril. And don't be scared. I won't turn on you once we're inside. I have my orders, and they're pretty clear in regards to especially your personage, pretty boy." She raised her eyebrow and ran her eyes up and down Noct's body. Now _that_ was creepy. "I think I get what he sees in you, though a word of warning. His playthings never last long. So unless you got something on them, get out before it's too late." Smirking, she added. "Right, that was my good deed for this year. Now, shall we get this show on the road or do you need to hold hands before we go?"   
  
"We're coming," Noct practically growled. As he passed the former mercenary, he briefly caught her gaze. "And thanks for the warning, but I think I got this. Don't worry _your_ pretty head about me."   
  
"Wasn't going to. Just keep up, alight? It's bad enough I have to babysit your very Royal Highness. Just want to get this over and done with as soon as possible and then return to ... less mosquito ridden pastures." Walking towards the entrance of the Grove, she quickly gave Biggs and Wedge orders to stay behind and then walked up the steps and through the open doors. Turning back, she called, "Right? You coming or what?"   
  
"Right behind you," Noctis glared, straightening after picking up a few rare coins off the floor. "Even though we are here for the Mythril, surely you won't mind if we take a look at other things as well, do you? Or is that not included in your orders?"   
  
"I'm supposed to keep you alive and in one piece. But I'm beginning to wonder if that doesn't give me room for maneuvering..." She smirked. "But since that would mean I've to do _all_ the work, I think I'll let you explore. Even though you know of course that there will be..."   
  
"Huh? Er ... who left the lights on?" Prompto's voice was shaking, and Noct wanted to reach out to comfort his friend ... but not in front of Aranea. It would have to wait. "Maybe the owners are still home."   
  
"Like I said. And I doubt we can expect a warm welcome..."   
  
They didn't, and they didn't receive it. By the time Noct finally picked up the Mythril after killing Quetzalcoatl, the young king was very much ready to leave this Astral-forsaken place. Especially after once again hearing everything he already knew about the MTs. Chiefly since he knew how Ardyn was involved in the whole thing. It was horrible to think how close Prompto had come to ... to being one of those mindless killing machines.   
  
At least Aranea had clearly found some new respect for them in the Grove it seemed. "You've still got a hard path ahead, but don't let anyone tell you how to walk it."   
  
Noct nodded, knowing very well just how difficult his path would soon become. How impossible it would get to keep up the charade, especially if certain things came to pass in Altissia despite his best efforts to stop them.   
  
"Oh, and before I forget. His _Excellency_ instructed me to give you boys a ride back. If you need a lift, feel free to hop on."   
  
They did, and before long were back at Lestallum. Cindy was waiting for them, and Gladio inside the power plant. And before Noct could blink it seemed they were on board of the ship that would bear them hence, to Altissia. To Leviathan. To Noct's greatest trial yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) and join me in the Ardynoct hell if you wish :D


	15. The Trial of Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Noctis to face Leviathan (aka the watery bitch as my beta called her). Will he be able to stop certain things from happening, or will history repeat itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for. Welcome to Altissia. Can I just say that I both loved to write this chapter, and hated it? Leviathan = hated it. Prompto, Noct and the whole Ardyn and Luna situation = very much loved it. I think I wrote the latter at least a couple of days before the rest of the chapter *giggles*   
>    
>  Now, I am not going to say anything at all about the outcome of the chapter, all I will say is that I once again loved our little chocobo, and I think Prompto is simply the best. Unless Iggy is around. Then they are both the best :P   
>    
>  And I think it's fair to give you a tissue warning for this chapter, so yeah ... enjoy ^_^

When Noctis woke on the day Luna would forge the Covenant, the sun was shining outside as if today would not be make or break for the young king. Noct felt as if he was ... going to be sick. Had he done enough to prevent Luna's fate, or was it all ... a done deal? Maybe Ardyn... He shook his head. No, thinking about it all wouldn't help anyone. The time for that had passed the moment he had met with the First Secretary.   
  
There was so much to be done yet before the ritual, and there simply was no time left to spent hanging over the toilet or feeling sorry for himself. Not that he was. It was Ardyn that he worried about, and Luna. He very nearly laughed at himself when he pulled on his clothes. There had been a time once when Luna had been all he cared about. When all he had wanted was to not disappoint her or let her down. How things had changed. And yet, he hoped that Luna might be proud of him for what he was doing, no matter at what cost.   
  
Sighing, he dragged himself into the bathroom to finish his preparations for the day, and as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, he hardly recognised the man who gazed back at him. It wasn't as if he had aged, no, but he truly began to look more like his thirty year old self. Like the man who was strong enough to destroy the Scourge and still feel compassion for Ardyn. The man he had grown into. The Chosen King of Light, who would be able to defy prophecy and the darkness itself to reclaim what was his. Ardyn's heart and soul. He hadn't known what precious prize he held in his possession those two thousand years ago, not until he had lost it all. Well, he knew it now, and he vowed once more not to falter, no matter what.   
  
"We will be together again, even if it takes me another lifetime to get there. We will beat this. And you will know, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that I love you, Ardyn Lucis Caelum."   
  
Inhaling deeply, he then turned and left his room to find Prompto. There were things that needed to be seen to.   
  
He found his best friend outside the hotel, gazing out at the water. "Today's the day, huh?" Prompto greeted Noct with a smile, but when he saw the king's determined expression, he whispered, "What's wrong, bud?"   
  
"I ... there's something I need you to do for me, Prompto. It's one of the things that I can't really explain, but I just ... I know, alright?"   
  
Prompto nodded. "Whatever it is, bro. If I can help, I will. You know that, don't you?"   
  
Noct smiled. "Yeah. I could ... I could always rely on you, couldn't I? Well, this is one of those times again. Something's gonna happen, and Iggy ... he's gonna get hurt. Badly. And I... I need to you to prevent it, alright? There ... there's gonna be an explosion; I don't know the details, but Iggy will be there, and he's gonna lose his eyesight. And I'll be damned if I let that happen."   
  
"Isn't it dangerous to mess with..."   
  
"Prompto, if it was, I'd be dead a hundred times over. Just keep an eye on him, okay? I'm sure you'll realise when it's going to go down and just ... get him to safety? No matter what he has to say about it, alright? I'd do it myself, but I think I'll be too busy both protecting and fighting the Hydraen..." He sighed. Leviathan wouldn't be thrilled with him, that was for sure. She had been the first to turn against Ardyn, and she wouldn't be best pleased to realise that the King of Kings was now trying to save the so called Accursed, defying the prophecy of old.   
  
"But she's ... she's the tutelary deity, right? That should mean she's ... well ... somewhat benevolent, no?"   
  
Prompto, so kind-hearted ... he'd learn the hard way that the world was made up of monsters other than those they hunted at night. "I ... I don't think so, Prompto. It won't go over as smoothly as Titan or Ramuh, that's for sure." The blond's expression spoke volumes. Volumes about how he didn't think that especially the whole Titan incident had been anything that could be even remotely classified as smooth. "Well, you know what I mean. The Tide Mother ... she'll be pissed. If only because the Empire will be there, attacking her. Don't think she will consider my little quest important enough, you know, for Luna to bother her. But we'll see, right?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I'll keep an eye out for Iggy. Because ... can you imagine what Gladio would do if anything were to happen to him? I mean, or any of us. But especially Iggy. And they still haven't had their little chat. I honestly thought Iggy would..."   
  
"There's a time and place, and I guess being in what people call one of the most romantic places on Eos just isn't right for them..." Noct smirked. "Maybe the swamp near the Vesperpool would have done the trick?"   
  
"Nah, that's yours and Ardyn's special little place. I'm sure Iggy wouldn't want to take that away from you two..."   
  
Noct glared at his friend. "Trust me, I can think of better places than those feathered-beast infested swamps. Somewhere beneath the stars, perhaps? Where Ardyn could make love to me slowly and..."   
  
"And I've heard enough. Seriously, dude. I'll be happy once you two have that again, but I don't need to hear the details, okay? Not _those_ details at least. You're like my fucking brother and he'd be... Yeah, no. Not going there."   
  
Wiggling his eyebrows, Noct grinned, "I'm not gonna make any guarantees when it comes to Ardyn. He's been known to tell folks exactly what we were getting up to." So that was both true, and not. Ardyn had been happy to embarrass Noct in front of his friends by telling them about the young man's failed attempts at wielding ... almost any weapon in the day, but if Prompto thought of other things, then that really wasn't Noct's fault, was it?   
  
"You're a mean son of a bitch, just so you know. And don't say anything about your mother, because you know for a fact that I'm not talking about the late queen. Now. I think that maybe we should get going. There's Astrals to be seen again, and Niffs to be killed. And we wouldn't want to keep the two lovebirds over there waiting, would we?" Prompto motioned towards the hotel and Ignis and Gladio who just stepped outside. "Let's go and get started with this already."   
  
Noct nodded. There was nothing for it. And so he slowly followed Prompto and made his way to the gondola station.   
  
Hours later he wished he was back in his bed in the hotel. Leviathan had just awoken, and was, as expected, pissed off beyond reason. At first, she had only raged at Luna, but the moment Noctis had made his presence known, she rounded on him.   
  
_"You little fool! You would dare defy the prophecy?! For the Tainted One?! You would dare turn my siblings against me? I will make you pay for that, young **king**. I will feast on you and drink your blood."_   
  
"I came to ask for your help, but if need be, I will take it by force. I am not the weakling you think I am, Leviathan. And I will not bend, nor break."   
  
She laughed, as much as a serpent could. _"What a sweet sentiment. But there have been many before you, stronger men. And they all bowed to me in the end. You ... oh I will enjoy destroying you and this sick notion of yours. He had his chance and he abandoned the path of the light..."_   
  
"No! He did not!" Noct didn't care if anyone could hear him, not that anyone was around. "It is I that failed him, that betrayed the light that was burning so brightly within his heart. And I will see it restored. So I am asking you one more time, oh great Tide Mother. Will you help me willingly, or will I have to make _you_ bow to _me_?"   
  
Her attack was answer enough.   
  
By the time the imperial ships were slowly retreating, Noctis was very much out of breath and almost out of tricks. This ... this was nothing like their first battle had been. Her anger had enraged Leviathan, and she was as unpredictable as the seas she guarded. _"I knew you would falter, little worm. You will never save him. You cannot even save yourself!"_ Another attack, and he landed on a broken bridge, not far away from...   
  
Looking over to where Luna had been conducting the ritual, Noct could see an imperial assault craft drop its ramp and who else should emerge from its depth but Ardyn. Shit. So much for preventing... But he still could. He was almost spent from fighting the Hydraen, but there was still one warp left within him. He took it, landing in a pained heap on the ruined altar just as Ardyn took Luna by the neck to force her to his feet.   
  
"Oh how quaint. Here I was about to try to gain your attention, and there you are. And isn't this an ... auspicious occasion? Here the three of us are, woven together by fate, by the Astrals themselves ... oh, hello Leviathan, and how are you these days?" He sneered the last at the raging Tide Mother who suddenly paused as if to take measure of the fuchsia haired man. "Remember me and the fun we had on a day much like this? Why don't you ... try your luck again?" The giant serpent recoiled, turning and focussing her _efforts_ elsewhere for the moment.   
  
"Ardyn, please..." Noct tried, coughing just as much as Luna.   
  
"Ardyn please _what_?" the Monster replied, for there was at the moment no trace of _his_ Ardyn to be found in those amber eyes. "Surely you do not wish to continue where we last left off, do you? And in front of your beloved bride?" Ardyn shook his head. "Now, that would be rather ... fun, I give you that, but I think we should first explain a few things. Don't you think, my dearest Lady Lunafreya?"   
  
"I know what you are..." Luna whispered. "And I know _who_ you are to each other..."   
  
"Oh? Do you now? Did one of the Five blab? How positively annoying. Was it Shiva or her little lapdog? What was it? Gentiana? Yes, she was always meddling in affairs that really were none of her concern. But, be that as it may, I have prepared this whole thing to its tiniest detail and I shan't allow all that time to go to waste. So ... let me tell you a little story, my dear Oracle."   
  
Turning Luna so she would be able to gaze down at Noct, who was still barely able to move, Ardyn began his tale.   
  
"In an age long past, an incurable scourge ravaged mankind. A tiny menace that twisted men into monsters, the likes which you've seen I am sure. In Lucis lived a savior that could cure the afflicted. His body would come to host myriad daemons, that countless lives be spared. He was the son of the king, a king-to-be, just as our dearest Noct here." Forcing Luna's head around, he sneered, "Oh, but now comes my favourite part, my dearest. There was one that he cherished above all else, a boy he would have given his life for, a man he would have done _anything_ for, no matter the consequences. Maybe that was wrong, and longing for love was ... selfish?" Nodding to himself, Ardyn caught Noct's gaze. "But he loved that boy, that young man, and never did he envision what his love would be capable of doing..."   
  
"Ardyn, no..." Tears streaked down Noct's face, and he was trying desperately to at least sit up...   
  
"No? But your bride needs to know this tale, does she not? So she realises how close she came to marrying the true _Monster_. You see, Lady Lunafreya, that young man was none other than your beloved, and his jealous father the one who took the healer's crown and erased his name. But it gets worse." He leaned closer, as if to whisper into Luna's ear. "Do you know what happened next? Noctis, sweet little innocent Noctis, betrayed the healer. He broke his heart and fed him, proverbially speaking at least, to the wolves. The healer wanted to do nothing but ... die. But the Astrals, the Astrals who had given him the power of the Crystal in order to cleanse the Scourge, they turned on him until only one remained. And he taught the healer the value of hatred, anger and rage. I must say I was a good student, don't you think, Noct?"   
  
"You are Ardyn Lucis Caelum," Luna suddenly spoke up, her voice calm and serene. "You are the seat of the Starscourge, and also the greatest healer that has ever walked. You are not just your anger and rage, you are love. And you are beloved by Noctis. Who always, always loved you..."   
  
Ardyn pushed her away as if she had suddenly burned his hand and she landed just a few metres from Noct; so close and yet so very far. "No! Were you not listening? He betrayed everything we ever had! And still he tried to throw himself at me ... did you know that he'd rather be ravaged by the Living Scourge, Lady Lunafreya, than marry you?"   
  
Ardyn's eyes held Noct's captive as he slowly moved over to the Oracle and knelt by her side, the way he had done ... before. "Well, Noctis. Are you not going to try and stop me? You know what is about to happen, don't you? What was it? The Power of the Crystal and the Oracle; that is what it takes to cleanse the Scourge, right? Without fulfilling the prophecy that is. Well, let's see. Let me take the Oracle out of the equation!"   
  
"Please, Ardyn, no!" But he was too late. Ardyn's dagger had already found its target and Luna...   
  
Taking hold of Ardyn's right, she smiled sadly, "I gladly give my life to rid the world of darkness, just like you would have done. The Astrals ... they were mistaken to turn their backs on you. But I know one thing. Noctis ... he will not do so. Not this time." Closing her eyes, she forced herself onto her knees and touched her forehead to Ardyn's. "Blessed Stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness' blight." The warm light of healing filled the air, and for a moment Ardyn held still; too shocked by Luna's actions to do anything. And then he pulled away, standing and gazing down at his hand as if he had never seen it before.   
  
And then... "Noct..." his beloved's voice was shaking as amber eyes widened in horror. He dropped the dagger, almost jumping at the sound of it clattering on the stones. And then he spun on his heels and rushed up the ramp back into the assault craft. But then he turned again, and it was the daemons sneering down at Noct. "I am truly curious how you intend to save me _now_." The craft moved away then, the ramp slowly closing, and Noct's heart broke in his chest.   
  
It was Luna who finally helped him up into a sitting position, her smile still sad, blue eyes filled with nothing but compassion and understanding. "Luna..."   
  
"No. We don't have much time. Listen to me. Gentiana ... she told me what it is you are doing, and why. And I ... I could not be prouder of you, Noctis. And I know that all seems lost now, but it isn't. Ardyn ... he is so much stronger than he knows himself. Stronger than I could ever be. You just have to remind him of it. Remind him that it was never me. That the only Oracle who can break this ... this curse is him! You and Ardyn, you were always meant to do this together. And you ... you will need this."   
  
She held out her hand, and there in her palm sat the Ring of the Lucii. "The Crystal awaits you now, your Majesty. And so does your beloved. Don't ... don't make him wait, Noct. He is in so much pain now that he has begun to fight the darkness within him. You have to ... you have to find him and tell him that it was always him. Don't let him lose what hope you have given back to him. Find..." Luna coughed then, blood at the corners of her mouth. "Take it, and give me the trident..."   
  
Noct's hands shook as he did as instructed, and together they raised the royal arm, forcing Leviathan into the Covenant.   
  
Even when Luna's hands had fallen away, her body crumbled there on the cold stone, Noctis held on. Pulling himself up and to his feet, he suddenly understood Ramuh's words. Imperial blood ... Tenebrae was part of the empire now, which made Luna... "You will bow to me. You _will_ aid me! Ramuh! I call you to my side! Titan! Stand with me! Shiva! Show her how wrong she truly is!"   
  
Leviathan screamed in shock as she was suddenly faced by three of her siblings, stern faces angered. Her waters froze, and her storm turned to thunder and lightning, and Titan ... well, he was beginning to take her apart, bit by bit. Until at last she was brought to kneel, to bow before the Chosen King.   
  
_"You are strong, little king, stronger than any that came before safe one. And if you must rescue him from shackles he has put upon himself, then I shall aid you. You **have** my blessing."_   
  
Noct nodded, slumping over the trident which suddenly disappeared as it became part of his Armiger. He would have gone over and right into the water had ... Shiva not caught him. The Glacian looked down at Luna sadly, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "She knew what would happen and yet she walked her path with her head held high. She asked me to tell you that ... she wishes you and Ardyn well and hopes that you can heal the wounds inflicted upon Eos together. She has faith in you, Noctis, and would remind you that you need to have it as well in yourself. This was the last big stand of the darkness, and Luna bolstered the light within Ardyn with almost her last breath. You must go to him now, lest that light die. But for now, my young king... Rest..."   
  
The world turned black then as Noct felt himself slip away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) and join me in the Ardynoct hell if you wish :D


	16. In the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the Trial of Leviathan and all that it brought, Prompto has some very disturbing news for Noct, Noct remembers something from the past and plans are made for the next step in their journey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am SO sorry about Luna you guys. I honestly didn't want to kill her off because she is so supportive really and all, but ... I fear she had to go. You know how something really good can come out of something terribly bad? This is one of those times. Only shit will get worse yet... I mean, what? *whistles*   
>    
>  Stealing an Adam Lambert song title for the chapter title just because I can :P   
>    
>  Thank you for all the comments and twitter chatsies again. You guys are awesome!

When he came to, he was back in his hotel room, Prompto in a chair by the window and ... the Ring of the Lucii and Luna's diary next to him on the bed. Just as they had been before... That meant that Luna was really gone. He'd known it, of course. But to see the book...   
  
Squeezing his eyes shut against the tears that wanted to fall, Noct groaned. He was sore all over, and his head felt as if it had been in a vice or something along those line.   
  
"Oh thank the Astrals, you're awake!" Prompto exclaimed and immediately covered his mouth at Noct's pained expression. "I'm sorry, dude," he continued at a more moderate volume, and stood, carrying his chair over to the bed. "How ... how are you feeling? Shit, we thought you were dead at first. When we ... found you and Luna..."   
  
Noct nodded, reaching out for his friend's hand. "Yeah, I know. I'm just ... I'm just glad you're okay. Where's ... where's Iggy. And Gladio?" Prompto's eyes darted away as he was biting his lower lip. "What?! Don't tell me..."   
  
"What? No!" The blond caught Noct's gaze again, and shook his head quick enough to give himself whiplash. "No. He's fine. _They_ are fine. I got there just in time to pull Iggy onto my flyer thingie before all hell broke loose. He just, um, slid off afterwards and hit his head. Got a concussion and a broken wrist, nothing to worry about. However, what happened yesterday ... I don't even wanna think about it." Noct's eyes said that his friend bloody well better _be_ thinking about stuffs, and so Prompto sighed. "Alright. But if this traumatises you for the rest of your life, it's not my fault. Okay?"   
  
Noct nodded. "I won't hold you responsible for any psychological damage. Promise. Now. What happened?"   
  
"Well ... so Iggy was unconscious and even though the healers said there was nothing seriously wrong with him, Gladio was fussing and wouldn't leave his side. Like, to the point where he was holding his hand, looking really torn and shit. As if he was mad at himself for never saying anything, you know? And then yesterday, Iggy woke up. Gladio let go of his hand as if it was a hot potato all of a sudden, and stuttered something about how glad he was that Iggy was awake again and all that bullshit. I think Iggy had enough of this whole skirting around the subject and he, Noct, I swear it, but he swore. He said 'Oh bloody hell, screw this' and then he practically launched himself at Gladio and got hold of his shoulders and... And they kissed. Or Iggy was kissing Gladio to be more precise. But, you know, Gladio quickly caught on, and somehow they ended up in bed and ... that's when I ran for the hills."   
  
Noct had to smirk at that, a warm and fuzzy feeling spreading throughout his body at his friends' sudden epiphany.   
  
"You wouldn't smirk if you had heard what I did. The walls here are apparently made of paper because I can confirm that Gladio ... very much doesn't have a problem with the logistics of things. Please, for the love of everything holy, don't do that around me, with Ardyn I mean. I'm not sure my mind would be able to take it."   
  
The fact that Prompto was still saying things like that about Ardyn told Noct one thing. His friends weren't yet aware of the fact that it had been none other but the Imperial Chancellor who had ... ended Luna's life. For a moment his heart clenched in his chest, and anger rose from his very core. Ardyn! Ardyn had killed the purest soul Noctis had ever known, and part of him wanted to make the other pay for it. But at the same time, Luna's words echoed in his mind; Luna's and Gentiana's. Luna had known what would happen and she had gladly...   
  
"Are you alright, buddy? Didn't mean to shock you with my little tale of Iggy and Gladio."   
  
"Nah. It's not that. It's ... Luna. I think she was dying already. The Covenants... It was all taking a toll on her and she... I'm glad that I got to see her one last time." Looking at the ring beside him, he sighed. "And she gave me this. I guess ... I guess I better put it on, huh?" It was heavy when it slid on his finger, but not as heavy as he recalled. "Right. I guess I'm really a king of Lucis now, huh?"   
  
" _The_ King of Lucis, buddy. And you'll be a great king. I know all this prophecy crap about you cleansing our star, but beyond that. I'm just ... wondering about one thing. You know if you and Ardyn ... how then will you have an heir, huh? I mean, unless he's even stranger than I already think..."   
  
Noct had to laugh at that, regretting it straight away but not really caring about his headache either. "I assure you that he is very much a man. And I wouldn't have it any other way. As for the succession, I'm sure something could be arranged. There were other couples in the royal line that could not conceive and where a surrogate had to be used. Not that this is public knowledge, but there you have it. So there really wouldn't be a problem in that regard."   
  
Prompto smiled, "Well, that's settled then. You go get your man, and the Crystal, and then wedding bells!"   
  
"You're impossible, you know that, right?"   
  
"Nah, not impossible. Just, you know, improbable. Difference."   
  
Noct shook his head and finally sat up fully. "We have to go. Soon I mean. I think they must have taken the Crystal to Gralea, only place that would make sense. And I think I saw on the map that there is another tomb en route. A day from Tenebrae or so." Prompto's face fell then. "What?"   
  
"They ... they were going to ask if we could ... if we can take Luna ... back home." Noct gasped and quickly nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Ignis already talked to Cid about the whole thing and I think they'll put her ... her coffin on the boat later today. We can then head for Succarpe, though it'll take quite some time Cid said. Like, at least a week and a bit. We can then get on a train, which will be much faster than travelling around the continent to Tenebrae... Noct ... I really am sorry. I know that you didn't, that you weren't in love with her, but you loved her, didn't you?"   
  
Nodding, Noct couldn't hold back his tears any longer. "It's ... it's not fair! Prompto, it's not fair that she had to give her life for me. Because it doesn't matter who killed her, not really. The Covenants were already doing so anyway."   
  
Moving over onto the bed and pulling Noct into his arms, Prompto gently rocked the young king. "Because she believed in you. She believe that you can do all this ... stuff with the Scourge. She believed that you would find a way. And you will. I know you will. Which means that, in a roundabout way, she'll be there with you in the end. When you banish the darkness. And we'll be by your side as well. Okay? I promise. And when it's all over, you will be with Ardyn. I just know that you will. You'll rebuilt Lucis together."   
  
His heart was overflowing with grief and hope in equal measures, the latter bolstered by Prompto's words. They had a future, he and Ardyn. He just had to get this apparently so very novel idea through that thick skull and... "I ... he'll be there. On ... on the train. He'll be there."   
  
Pulling back a bit, Prompto nodded slowly. "Okay. Then we better get ready, huh? Let me get the others, okay? So you can congratulate them on no longer being idiots. There's some water on the bedside table, and something for your aches and pains. Oh, and on the table is ... the dagger we found with the two of you. It looks ... old. Like, really old." Shaking his head, Prompto stood and with another nod, more to himself than Noct, turned and left the room.   
  
Noct rubbed his eyes and briefly glanced at the medicines and the jug of water. But that could wait. Standing on wobbly legs, he slowly crossed the room to the table. There it was, just as Prompto had said. Ardyn's dagger. Before, he had never been able to see it, but now... "Fuck!" he cursed, remembering the day he had gifted it to the then crown prince. And the day it had been stolen from the armoury ... which had been after Noct's death, but somehow he could remember it. Ardyn had reclaimed it. And what was more, what hurt even more, he'd held onto it across the ages. Only to now throw it back into Noct's face.   
  
No. That had been the Monster. Ardyn had been the one to hold onto the one tangible thing Noct had ever given him...   
  
_"I know I won't be much protection to you on our journey to Duscae, but I know this will be. I ... I made it myself, well, with help. I know it's not much but..."_   
  
_"You ... you made this? For me?"_ Ardyn had looked at him in wonder, a smile spreading across his entire face as Noct nodded, his brilliant amber eyes sparkling. _"Then I shall treasure it above all else because it comes from you. From the one I love."_ He had pulled Noct into his arms, had kissed him. But when at last they had parted, Ardyn being Ardyn, hadn't been able to help himself from asking, _"So? You made this, huh? How often exactly did you hit yourself with the hammer?"_   
  
Noct had to smile at the memory no matter how painful it was. Ardyn had treasured the dagger, and then the Monster had used it in its last ditch attempt to what? Stop Noct in his tracks? Destroy any chance of success? What he was clearly forgetting was that Ardyn always had held the power of an Oracle. That Luna's abilities had only been a pale shadow of the things the once healer was capable of. "I will return it to you. But this time you will not need it to defend yourself, because I am ready to stand by your side and walk _tall_."   
  
He touched the hilt and smiled sadly. This was another of Luna's final gifts to him. Ardyn had only dropped it because of her, because she had reached past the darkness and seen a kindred spirit. She had pulled Ardyn from beneath the daemons, if only for a short while, and because of that Noct now knew that Ardyn ... that his beloved had held onto a part of him. Not out of spite or lust for revenge, no. No matter what the daemons within him were trying to make Noct believe now. He'd been holding on to the last bit of their love he had left. Something no one would be able to ever take from him again.   
  
He would ask Prompto to hold onto it for him while he was in the Crystal so once he emerged again, its champion again, he could return the dagger to its rightful owner. And this time without nearly burning himself on the hot metal...   
  
"You're up!" Noct swirled around having missed the sound of the door opening to let in his companions. His brothers. "I understand Prompto already told you about ... about certain changes in mine and Iggy's..."   
  
"Bloody hell, Gladio!" Iggy sounded exasperated and quickly reached for the big man's hand, twining their fingers before Gladio could say anything. "You and Prompto were right, and I did take matters into my own hands. Even though I wish I hadn't. Well. Not both hands." He held up his bandaged left. "I fear the healers aren't very happy with me as I once again jarred the bones and they had to reset them. But ... it was worth it." Noct had never seen it before, but apparently Ignis could smile just as radiantly as Ardyn, and he did it now as he looked up at Gladio who was rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.   
  
"Fina-fucking-lly," Prompto beamed. "We literally were about to give up on the two of you. But now everything is as it should be."   
  
"Indeed. Apart from one thing. I still cannot remember what happened just before Prompto scooped me up out of the blue. The concussion, you see? I lost only a few minutes, but I have the feeling they are rather crucial..." He gave Prompto a look that said the blond was entirely to blame for this.   
  
"Hey, don't look at me like that. If I hadn't come and, as you put it, scooped you up, you'd be toast. There was a big ass explosion in the very same spot. So there." Crossing his arms in front of his chest, the blond looked more like a pouting child than a twenty-year-old young man. "Also, I didn't mean to drop you off quite so ... abruptly. But I had to evade one of Leviathan's watery snake thingies. Also not my fault."   
  
"Yeah, and while I don't know why you left your post, I'm ... eternally grateful to you all the same." Gladio squeezed Iggy's hand then, and smiled. "And I said it to Iggy already but ... I guess as you both knew anyway, I'm sorry I waited this long. I just ... I didn't think Iggy felt the same way, you know. And I didn't wanna lose him as a friend because of it. I guess ... I guess I was just fucking blind or something. I just want to say that ... I'm sorry if I was an utter prick to you of late."   
  
"'s alright, Gladio," Noct grinned. "I guess having so much unresolved tension could do that to all of us."   
  
Prompto was openly snickering and even Ignis had to cover his mouth with his bandaged hand. Gladio however didn't react as he normally would have. He simply shrugged and then pulled his lover, his _lover_ into a kiss that left them both quite lightheaded by the looks of it. "Jealous much?"   
  
Noct shook his head, "Nah. I'm good. And I'm really happy for you guys. Better send a message to Iris about it too, because she was just as fed up with the two of you as we were."   
  
"Wait what? My sister..." Gladio's eyes widened in horror. "But she's..."   
  
"Old enough to know a thing or two, Gladio," Ignis admonished the big man. "I'm sure she will be just as happy as our dearest friends here are." He smirked. "Once she gets over the shock of us finally having gotten our act together."   
  
"True that, yeah." Noct nodded, a smile on his face despite the situation they found themselves in.   
  
"Now, as happy as Gladio and I might be ... are you alright, Noct? When I learned about Luna..."   
  
"It's alright. She ... I think she knew what would happen and still she went to the Altar, her head held high. Gentiana. She was there, with me, after... And she said as much. She said ... she said that Luna was proud of me, of what I had become and what I was doing. I only wish we'd had just a little more time..."   
  
Noct looked away, and was startled when Gladio pulled him into a hug, and then Prompto and Ignis as well. "We'll make sure that she didn't die in vain. We will show those bastards the meaning of Lucian justice."   
  
It was hard not to break down and tell his friends the whole truth right then and there. But somehow Noct managed to keep it together. Just for a little while longer he wanted Prompto and Ignis to support the idea of him and Ardyn, for once they learned the truth, they surely wouldn't any longer. Besides, Ignis and Gladio deserved at least a few days to simply enjoy their honeymoon phase. It would be short lived at any rate.   
  
"Let's ... let's take her home, okay? She deserves so much more than that, but it's the only thing we can do for her now. And then ... let's take the fight to them. To Gralea. With a short stop to pick up another of the Royal Arms along the way. I saw one on the map..."   
  
"Strange... Outside of Lucis? But yes, I remember it as well. Cartanica, if I recall correctly." Noct nodded in agreement. "Alright then. We have new goals. First Succarpe by boat, and then Cartanica, Tenebrae and Gralea by train. It will be good to see my home again after so long, and even better to make the Empire pay for what they have done here and in Insomnia." He cocked his head then, eyes narrowing, "I wonder how our friend the Chancellor feels about it all. I'm certain he must have at the very least known about the planned attack and besides, did he not say that the next time we would meet him it would be across the seas? Maybe we should ask him the next time we see him?"   
  
Noct swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Yeah. Let's do that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) and join me in the Ardynoct hell if you wish :D


	17. The Train of Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis makes a startling, though not surprising, revelation, Noct let's Ardyn know what he thinks of things and in the end, he is so done with everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the chapter isn't as terrible as the title might suggest, but things come, as they say, to a head. Or two really. Also, sorry I left out all the mind fuck stuffs on the train itself, I just ... it gives me a headache, m'kay? Figuring out what's what? Nah! Noct has enough problems as it is.   
>    
>  Thank you as always for commenting, kudoing or just chatting to me on the Twitters <3

In the end it took two weeks for them to reach Succarpe and Noct was glad to feel solid ground beneath his feet again. Even though it soon changed to the moving floors of a train. Prompto and Noct hadn't seen a great deal of their two friends for much of the trip, and while Noct was truly happy for them, he didn't wish to dwell on _what_ the two had gotten up to. And he was also rather surprised that both had retained the ability to walk somehow.   
  
They had settled into seats and Noct was idly gazing out of the window, enjoying the scenery as it whizzed by when he saw out of the corner of his eye how Iggy was nudging Gladio. Clearly the silver haired man wanted his beloved to do something, and Gladio was loathe to leave Ignis' side. However, and this came as no surprise, Ignis eventually won out and Gladio stood with a huff.   
  
"Prompto? Let's go and check out the restaurant car. Maybe find a salad for his Majesty and a burger or two for us, what do ya say?" Gladio grinned from ear to ear and winked at Noct who was too cheesed off to even form words. Salad. Hah!   
  
"Oh yeah, a salad with lots of lettuce and tomatoes. Noct really loves those... Ouch! What the fuck is your problem?" Noct had kicked his friend none too gently and now made a face of complete innocence. "You're a big bully, I hope you know that. As Iggy would say, such behaviour is unbefitting a king of the royal line of Lucis. Let's go, Gladio, before he starts throwing stuffs at us." Prompto stood and hobbled rather melodramatically down the aisle between the rows of seats.   
  
Noct had to grin despite the teasing words about salads, but his smile died when Ignis took the seat opposite of him. He could tell that this would be a conversation he really didn't want to have. Ever.   
  
"I didn't want to say anything in front of the others, assuming you have reasons for attempting to mislead us, but I have to ask you. Why? Why did you not tell us about Ardyn's ... _involvement_ in Lady Lunafreya's death?" Oh shit! "And don't even try to deny it. I remember. I remember that, in the middle of the Empire's retreat, one conspicuous craft remained behind: Ardyn's. And the last thing I remember seeing, before being scooped up by Prompto, was his ship, heading for the altar. It was him, wasn't it?"   
  
Noct wanted to disappear. At least Ignis had chosen to hear him out before outing him to the rest of his friends. But how could he...   
  
"You were either close enough to see it, Noct, or you were there. Right there when it happened. And I understand that you do not want it to be true, given the nature of your feelings for him, but lying to us..."   
  
"I couldn't stop it, okay? I was right there, and I wasn't even able to lift a finger. But Luna ... fuck! She knew it the entire time, she did, and still she went to ... to her doom. I know what you'll say, that I'm trying to make excuses for something that is ... inexcusable. But the Covenants ... they were killing her. In a way, Ardyn was..."   
  
"Don't. Don't you _dare_ say he was doing her a favour! Where do your loyalties lie, Noct? With him?! He has betrayed us, I think that much is clear."   
  
Nodding, Noct wiped at his eyes. "And still his betrayal doesn't run as deep as mine. I ... I know you must think I've lost my mind, but I know that Luna gladly gave her life..."   
  
"You're right. I do think you've lost your mind. You still love him, even after all he has done? To the one person who guided you on your path, who opened doors for you that would otherwise have remained closed." Noct knew Ignis was talking about Luna, but did his friend and advisor know that he was also describing Ardyn's deeds? "You besmirch her memory by holding onto this foolish notion of ... owing anything to that snake in the grass." Ignis spat the last, angrier than Noct had ever seen him before. But as soon as that rage had come, it was gone and in its stead was a sad smile. " However, seeing as you are the _King_ of Lucis now, I shall bow to your judgement. As your subject, I shall keep this knowledge to myself."   
  
Standing, he made to follow Prompto and Gladio before turning once more and catching Noct's gaze. "As your friend though, I do hope that you will find it in you to explain all of this to the three of us. Because I truly hope that there is more to this than meets the eye. For if there is not, you truly are lost..." And with that he left Noct, and the young king had never felt more alone than he did in that moment.   
  
Iggy had been right of course. With everything. His friends deserved the truth, and he was running out of reasons to further delay it. At least ... at least he would wait until after they had been to the tomb and the imperial attack on the train. Oh, and seeing Ardyn once again. He had to know that he was right. That Gentiana had been right. Because if that was not the case ... then he had truly lost. Doubt began gnawing at his heart, and he swallowed it down. No. He had known at the very beginning that this path wouldn't be paved with rose petals or the like. More with thorns. But at the end, at the end he could almost see the brightest of lights and he could _feel_ warm arms around him, and soft lips on his, whispering words of love into the kiss...   
  
That ... that image gave him strength. Ardyn's love was worth fighting for against all the odds, even if it meant that for now he had lost the support of at least one of his friends. He would endure until the time was right for him to tell them the truth, in its entirety.   
  
Looking up, he saw Prompto balance two plates with burgers and fries, grinning happily and completely oblivious of what had just happened between Noctis and Iggy. "Here ya go, dude. No salad in sight. I even prepped your burger for you so you don't have to touch any nasty green things. I asked the restaurant guy to just leave them off in the first place, you know, but he gave me that look as if I'd lost my marbles. I mean, not that you're crazy or anything." Holding out one of his plates, he smiled. "Peace offering?"   
  
But Noct shook his head. "Sorry, Prompto. I'm just ... not hungry. And besides, I think we'll arrive soon, you know? At Cartanica. I'll eat once we got the Royal Arm, alright?" Not that he would have time. He had the sneaking suspicion that Ardyn had joined ... or rather _would_ be joining the train at that very stop, so once they boarded the train again, he'd excuse himself to find the Imperial Chancellor and give him a piece of his mind. Amongst other things.   
  
"What's ... what's wrong?" Prompto sat down and placed the two plates on the seat beside him. "When Iggy came to join us, he seemed fine, but I ... I know that something happened between you two, am I right? What ... what did he say to you? I mean I've never seen you so rattled before."   
  
Why couldn't Prompto just be the happy-go-lucky guy everyone thought he was for once? Not the observant best friend who only wanted the best for Noct. "I just ... I want this to be over, you know? And I worry ... about..."   
  
"About Ardyn. Yeah. But you said he'd be on the train, right? So, it won't be much longer." Leaning forward, Prompto touched Noct's knee. "Just remember how much he worried about you at the Vesperpool, and the way he was holding you. All that stuff, you know. Maybe, I don't know, give him a little taste of it if he needs a reminder." Prompto wiggled his eyebrows and Noct attempted a smile, but was saved in the end by the intercom announcing that they were approaching Cartanica. "Right, I guess the burgers really will have to wait. Shame. But work first, then play as they say. Then again, _they_ say that. Not me." And with that he proceeded to eat not only his own but Noct's burger as well in record time, and when they disembarked from the train, he was carrying the fries in a bag with him. "For the road," he grinned at Gladio and Ignis.   
  
Noct almost managed to smile, but then he caught Ignis' green gaze. This would be a long day in the Fodina Caestino Mine. And it was. This time it wasn't Gladio who kept needling at him, it was ... Iggy's silence that was weighing heavily on his mind, and heart. By the time he finally grabbed the Katana of the Warrior, he was both glad to see the back of the mines, and wished he could remain here. Forever if possible. Of course, that was impossible, and so he trudged behind his friends, barely listening to Prompto's excited gushing about more food from the train's restaurant.   
  
When they finally stepped back onto the train, he turned his head to the left after feeling a strange pull in that direction, and he saw ... Ardyn. Right. First things first.   
  
"Would you guys mind if I went to get some shut eye? I'm beat." Ignis gave him a look as if he was about to ask what the hell Noct was up to now, but he remained silent.   
  
"Sure. More burgers for us, right Prompto?" Gladio beamed, his arm around Ignis shoulders, completely at ease.   
  
"Oh, yeah. Burgers..." Prompto lead the way into the carriage to their right, while Noct turned the opposite way.   
  
Finding Ardyn was easier than it should have been, and he was certain this was not because the Chancellor had planned it that way. No, it was this ... pull again, and Noct stopped just outside the compartment he was certain Ardyn occupied.   
  
_"It is the bond of souls, young king,"_ Shiva's voice echoed in his head, and Noct was sure the Astral was smiling. _"You are linked, now more so than ever. It is how he could always find you, and now, finally, you have learned to use the bond yourself. It only shows once again just how far you have both come..."_   
  
Right. That did explain a few things.Looking behind him and out of the windows, he could see how the train was picking up speed, which meant that before long they would reach the deserts of Eusciello. And this, in turn, also meant that they would soon find themselves under attack. Thus he turned back to the door, and opened it. He'd been right. There was Ardyn, sitting on the soft seating without a care in the world. Well, until he saw Noct enter.   
  
Eyes widening ever so minutely in surprise, Ardyn rose ... probably in an attempt to tower over Noctis. Not that it was working. For a moment Noct could only see the Monster before him, the smirk and ... and his hand came up before he could stop himself as he slapped the Chancellor. "That's for Luna, you bastard."   
  
He had known it was a mistake the moment his hand had impacted because even though Ardyn was now rubbing his cheek, his grin was truly shit-eating. "Ah, I knew slaying your beautiful bride would make you forget all talk of love and saving me. Now you're showing your true colours. I so waited for this..."   
  
Noct shook his head. "And once again you have it all wrong. Am I angry at you for what you did? Yes. But that doesn't mean that I stopped loving you or that I suddenly wish to follow the bloody prophecy. Didn't you hear Luna? She gladly gave her life to free the world from darkness. To free _you_."   
  
"Oh? Is that so? Oh dear. But wait a second..." Tilting his head, Ardyn scratched his chin. "Didn't you need certain _things_ for this whole scenario you are proposing? What was it? The power of the Crystal and that of the Oracle? My, oh my. We seem to be fresh out of Oracles. What a shame..."   
  
Noct was about to reply that in this Ardyn was mistaken as well, but then the train screeched to a halt. Looking outside, Noct knew that they were about to be attacked. Shrugging, he took hold of Ardyn's coat and pulled the other into a bruising kiss. "We will continue this conversation. And you will listen to me for once. But for the time being, I'll just say this. I love you, Ardyn Lucis Caelum. I always have and I always will. So wipe that stupid smirk off your face. I'm not done yet. I'm not done fighting for you."   
  
He turned to the door, but not before seeing Ardyn's eyes soften and when he heard his name whispered so gently, he very nearly faltered. This was his beloved reaching out to him, and to leave him now ... Noct hated himself even more now than he already did. But he knew he had to go and defend the train with Prompto.   
  
The attack itself was almost exactly like it had been before, and as Noct was warping from assault craft to assault craft, he wondered if he would also return to Ardyn messing with his head on top of the train. This time though, he would not be fooled.   
  
When the last MT triggered its self destruct mechanism, Noct was glad to see the back of them. Hopefully for good. There really were only so many lost souls that had been tainted with daemon blood that he could stomach. Returning to the train, he sighed. Ardyn, or rather Prompto, was pointing his gun at... He shook his head. This truly was far too complicated for his already tired mind. "Prompto? Just lower the gun already, okay?"   
  
Both Prompto-Ardyn and Ardyn-Prompto had turned towards him at that, but it was Prompto-Ardyn's eyes that widened almost comically before he changed back into the Imperial Chancellor. "He tried to attack me for some reason. I ... I'd really love to know what the fuck is up with that. After all, I always supported you ... you both."   
  
Of course, anything to get Prompto to pull a gun on him. Noct truly had enough of this shit. Stalking over to Ardyn, he shook his head. "You still don't understand it, do you? I'm here for the long haul. And I don't care how long it takes to get through to you, even if I have to sit outside the Crystal for ages before claiming it, I will make you believe me, and believe _in_ me."   
  
Ardyn smirked, but Noct could see that smirk waver, could see the fight in those amber eyes.   
  
No longer caring that Prompto was there, very much able to hear every word he said, he repeated the words he had only spoken ... maybe an hour ago. "I love you, Ardyn Lucis Caelum. And you are mistaken if you think you took care of the Oracle _problem_ by killing Luna."   
  
Prompto gasped behind him, but that would have to wait until later. "It's you! It was always you! Can't you see? You _are_ the Oracle, the only Oracle that can banish the darkness with me. Not Luna. You..."   
  
"Me?" There was wonderment in Ardyn's voice as if this was something he had never truly considered before. Amber eyes found Noct's, and ... Noct very nearly cried with relief because in that moment they lit up with hope that he clearly had not felt in ... forever.   
  
"Yes, you. The two of us together. Just as we were meant to be." He gently touched Ardyn's cheek then, right where he had slapped the other before. "Because there is no other way. Not for me. It's either that, or you taking my life."   
  
Ardyn shook his head then and slowly leaned in to claim Noct's lips in the gentlest of kisses. "I think ... I think I am beginning to ... to trust that your words are true. That it was I who told myself a lie, and not you. I simply ... I couldn't ... knowing that you were gone, it was too much... I wanted to follow you, and even that road was barred to me. I..." Looking around, Ardyn suddenly seemed to remember where they were. Stepping aside, he raised his hands, and before Noct could stop him, the Chancellor had immobilized him and Prompto with a well-placed spell, much like the ones he had used on his three companions in the throne room of the Citadel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) and join me in the Ardynoct hell if you wish :D


	18. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finally reveals the truth to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the chapter that made me CRY while writing it. As did the next one, but for different reasons. But this one was just ... shit! Noct!!! I'm giving myself feels again.   
>    
>  But yeah, I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it.   
>    
>  Thanks to you all for sticking with my story until now. We're drawing close to the finale, and then, part 2 <3

When he came to, it was to Prompto's uncharacteristically stern eyes staring right down at him. "You've some explaining to do, dude. Like some serious explaining. What the fuck did you mean when you said Ardyn killed Luna? And all this stuff about calling him by your name. What ... like seriously. What the fuck!"   
  
"May I at least sit up before you assault me with your questions?" Noct was stalling, and they both knew it. But then again, he had no idea how, or where, to begin. "And maybe we should get off the train first? Like, we're literally on top of it, and it's fast..."   
  
"What? Afraid to fall down? I'm sure Ardyn would be there to catch you..." That ... that stung. But once again, Noct had no right to feel hurt by his friend's words. Too long had he lied to his face. To his best friend. "But sure. Let's get back into the carriage."   
  
That was when Noct's phone rang. However, it wasn't Ignis this time, but Gladio enquiring about their whereabouts and telling them that they would soon reach Tenebrae. "Alright. We'll be there in a second." The tunnel came up ahead of them then, and Noct remembered the daemons within. "We'll just have to take care of a few stowaways first." Ending the call and placing his phone back into his pocket, he pointed. "Daemons ahead. You can be pissed at me after, but for now, we have to protect the people on this train."   
  
Prompto shrugged and, without looking at Noct, ran ahead. Never before had Noct seen his closest friend fight with such determination and for a moment he thought just how proud Gladio would be of him. But then he remembered just where that newly found focus had come from. He did not even have to summon Leviathan this time around, even though he would have loved to order the Tide Mother around just a little bit after all she had put him and Luna through in Altissia.   
  
By the time the last arachne fell onto the tracks, the main station of Tenebrae came into view. Normally, Prompto would have made a smart ass comment about how happy he was to be alive and that they should celebrate by eating something dead, but not now. All he said was, "Let's go and join the others. And see to it that Lady Lunafreya is taken care of..." His eyes were cold as he glanced at Noct, and the young king wished he knew what to do. What to say.   
  
Meeting Aranea again was almost a pleasant occasion, but eventually Noct found himself alone with his friends, making ready to settle down for the night. "Ignis? Prompto? I ... I believe there are a few things I should explain to you. And Gladio. You need to hear it as well. You all thought we were on one quest when I ... when I was on quite another. Would you ... would you sit with me? Around the fire? And please, hear me out, alright?"   
  
Surprisingly enough, it was Ignis who replied, "Of course, Noctis. And I give you my word that I will listen. Just as you have listened to me before." Prompto still wouldn't speak, and Gladio simply followed Iggy's lead. For now.   
  
Soon, they were sitting around a merrily burning fire, three pairs of eyes trained on Noctis. "I ... I don't know quite where to begin. I know that much of it will sound ... impossible, but I need you to listen to all of it. Maybe then you'll understand it a bit more." Running his hands through his hair, he raised his head. "Firstly, I have to apologize to you. I have ... not been very forthcoming with the truth. Ever since we got to Galdin Quay. And there is a reason for it. Fuck. There's a myriad of reasons of it."   
  
He could feel tears prick at his eyes, but he forced them away. No. He couldn't do this if his friends suddenly felt sorry for him. Breathing slowly and deeply, Noct tried to steady his heartbeat before speaking again. "It is a story of ... I guess you could say two star-crossed lovers." Prompto snorted, but didn't interrupt any further. "And it began two thousand or so years ago." He smiled sadly, realising that he was about to quote Ardyn's own retelling of their history together. "In an age long past, an incurable scourge ravaged mankind. A tiny menace that twisted men into monsters, the likes which we have fought. In Lucis lived a savior that could cure the afflicted. His body would come to host myriad daemons, that countless lives be spared."   
  
Ignis nodded, clearly recalling this tale from one of his many books.   
  
"This healer's name was Ardyn Lucis Caelum, heir to the Lucian throne." Gladio gaped at him, and Ignis blinked in shock. Only Prompto remained impassive. "He ... he was kind and generous, and truly the best choice when the Astrals bestowed the Crystal upon humankind. But he had one weakness. _Me_."   
  
Gladio jumped up then and was clearly about to speak but Ignis stopped him and eventually Noct's Shield was once again seated. Though he was glaring daggers at Noctis.   
  
"I ... I was ten years his junior and had grown up around him. He was ... he was my best friend, and then later, my lover. He would ... he would have done anything for me. Which is something I only realise now. Had I known then, much would have been different." Licking his lower lip, Noctis continued. "You see, I was of royal blood, but not of the Caelum line. My family name was Lucis Izunia. And it was my name that Ardyn took after ... after I destroyed it all. My ... my father always longed for the crown, for power, and when Ardyn's father passed and he ascended to the throne, father's time finally came. Ardyn wanted me to take my rightful place at his side, but back then that was ... impossible. Ardyn was forced to give up his birthright. For me. Because he wanted to be with me. With a nobody. I didn't have you, Gladio, to teach me in combat, and Ardyn simply didn't have the time to do so. And I didn't have you, Iggy, to explain the maneuvering and intricacies of politics. But most of all, I didn't have you, Prompto, to tell me that I was ... someone."   
  
At that, Prompto's eyes softened, if only for a moment, and Noct sighed. "You, the three of you, made me the man I should have been then. But without you ... I began to doubt myself. To doubt him. When he would heal people, and they would be so very grateful, I began to wonder if he would one day leave me for one of them, and I ... I began to listen to my father's poisonous words along those very same lines. Ardyn ... Ardyn never would have turned against me. He loved me. He loved me so much that he gave up everything for me. And it still wasn't enough. It was me. It was me who turned the people against him. With just a few ill-placed words. I ... I said that there was darkness within him, when there was none. That he was tainted. I broke his heart. And I can still see the hope fading from his eyes as I condemned him."   
  
His eyes were clouded over now by a sheen of tears, but he could do nothing about that. "The Astrals turned on him, based on prayers that my words had sparked, and I ... I was made to pay for it by my own father. He forced me into a loveless marriage and ... and passed me around amongst his supporters like some kind of trophy. And always, always he threatened that he would do so much worse to Ardyn if I didn't comply. Ardyn, who was chained in the deepest dungeon... The only good thing that came out of any of it was my son." He materialised the Sword of the Wise for a moment. "This ... this was his sword. And I am glad that he was a kind and just king, and nothing like his grandfather. And I wish I had been able to watch him grow up into the fine man he clearly became, but I could not. I ... I ended it all, and with that, I truly sealed Ardyn's fate."   
  
He was shaking with grief and anger. With guilt that threatened to tear his heart in two. "He begged the Astrals for death, but even that road was barred to him. His soul, forbidden from reaching the Afterlife because, as far as the Astrals were concerned and cared ... it was, and still is, blighted. And they ... they, one by one, turned from him for good. All but one. Ifrit. And so, over time, Ardyn became the Scourge that he had so desperately been fighting. The man he once was, buried beneath a darkness so deep that seemingly nothing would ever be able to penetrate it. But then Shiva sent me back to Eos. Without my memories, I was but a pawn of the prophecy. And I fulfilled it, paying with Ardyn's and my own life for the Astrals mistakes. And your lives as well. You died defending me. I thought it was over then, I thought that I could be happy with Luna, there in the Afterlife. But I couldn't forget him."   
  
Looking down at his hands, resting in his lap, he swallowed hard. This was more difficult than anything else ever had been. "I could not forget the words he'd spoken to me during our last battle, the pain in his voice when he told me that he'd been living in darkness for ages. His dying words, his promise to be there, in the Beyond. But he wasn't. He wasn't there because the Astrals never had to acknowledge their mistakes! I ... I had nightmares of him, memories that I could not shake. I asked Luna for help, and eventually it was Gentiana who ... who reminded me of who I truly was. What we once were. Ardyn and I. Not enemies, but lovers. And she also ... she also finally said that the Astrals had been wrong in their treatment of Ardyn, of me. But that there was a way..."   
  
He looked up then; not at his friends but the stars above. "She sent me back. This time, with all my memories and a new goal. A very selfish goal. I know I am risking the future of Eos, but ... I could not remain where I was. Not without him. Because I love him. Even though I know he was the driving force behind Insomnia. Even though I was there when he killed Luna with the dagger I asked you to hold onto for me. I made it for him all these years ago, you see. And he carried it through the ages... I love him with all my heart, and I will do whatever it takes to save him. And together we shall cleanse this Scourge once and for all. Because ... it is not him. It isn't _Ardyn_ who does all those terrible things just to get me to hate him and fulfil the stupid prophecy. It's the daemons within him. They lust for revenge, on the Line of Lucis, on the Astrals... And I will stop them. I know I can. With him. I have seen him fight against them, more and more with every day, but they are strong. I know though that together we can beat them. But I ... I will understand it if I ... if from now on I have to do it alone. I cannot expect you to condone any of what I have done, what I have kept from you. To you, he is nothing but the Scourge, but to me ... he is _everything_."   
  
Noct fell silent then, his throat feeling as if he'd swallowed razors. Hot tears ran down his cheeks and dropped onto his hands and his heart ... his heart felt as if it was being torn to shreds. He had meant each and every word, and would not take back even a single one. But he was still afraid of facing the repercussions of his actions. Afraid to look up at his friends and see anger, or worse yet, disappointment, in their eyes.   
  
"So it is true. The Scourge of the Stars... Within the _Healer of the People_. I have only read his honorific once, and even then he was only mentioned in passing..." Ignis fell silent again, and for a while no one spoke.   
  
But then... "I know it all sounds ... like a really crappy romance novel, but ... I know that Noct speaks the truth." Noct's head snapped up and he stared at Prompto. "I guess I get why he didn't tell us, not that I can just ... forget all that has happened. But I ... I know it's the truth. Noct... When he first told me about some of this, he mentioned something to make me believe him. Something that I hadn't told a single soul in Lucis."   
  
"Prompto... You don't have to..."   
  
"No. While we're at it with this whole telling the truth thing, I might as well do the same. I ... I wasn't born in Lucis, you guys know that. But you don't know where I really come from. You see ... those MTs we've been fighting all this time, well, it turns out I'm one of them. Or could have been. I ... I was born in Gralea, and escaped before they could ... get to me. Iggy? You heard what Aranea was telling us, right? Yeah, I was lucky. Wasn't old enough yet to be ... _altered_." He took off his largest wristband then, and held up his right hand. "So MTs... They've got those codeprints. Just like I do. And that's not exactly something I could tell people growing up in Lucis. But Noct knew. And there's only one way he could have known. Which means that everything he said is ... is true."   
  
Prompto tried to smirk, but failed. Blue eyes caught Noct's, and the young king was beyond relieved when, underneath the pain and anger, he saw ... understanding.   
  
"And ... as for me. I ... you guys are like the only friends I've ever known. I just hope that things can stay the way they were. Between us I mean."   
  
"Prompto ... I told you before that I don't care where you come from. Where you were born. That's not who you are."   
  
Ignis nodded in agreement. "I don't see you turning against us. Not now, or ever."   
  
"Yeah. You're most definitely not on that list, no matter where you come from. You're a Lucian as far as I'm concerned," Gladio rumbled, making a point of not looking at Noctis. "Unlike certain _other_ people..."   
  
"Gladio, no. As bad as this sounds, I think maybe ... maybe there was no other way. Noct couldn't tell us, any of it. We all had our parts to play it seems, though I'm beginning to wonder whose road is the most treacherous." Catching Noct's eyes across the fire, Ignis carried on. "There are things that you will never be able to undo, and things that you can. Insomnia ... I believe that even Chancellor Izunia is not alone to blame for what happened there, no matter what his involvement was in the creation of the Magitek Troops. But Lady Lunafreya..."   
  
"She was dying. Not ... not because of Ardyn but because of me. Because of the Covenants she forged. I ... I remember nursing Ardyn after each and every one of his, and there were moments when I thought ... when I was convinced that I'd lost him. And he, he is so much stronger than Luna..." Gladio glared at him, and Noct shook his head. "I'm not saying that as an excuse for him, because there is none. But Luna knew that she was very likely going to her death. And she ... she told him that she was happy to give her life to help us destroy the darkness for good. She ... she bolstered the light within him, and she told me that she was ... proud of what I had become. She died so that Ardyn could be saved..."   
  
"So what? He did her a favour by shoving a dagger into her stomach?"   
  
"Gladio!" Ignis' eyes were like emeralds, cool and unforgiving. "For once listen with your heart and not your preconceived beliefs of what is right and wrong. Noctis doesn't say he condones what ... what Ardyn has done. But surely if there is a chance to end this in a ... nonviolent way, that would be preferable, no?"   
  
"He killed Luna! He all but killed King Regis and my _father_ and you expect me to just..." Gladio was shouting, but Noct could do the same.   
  
"It wasn't him! It wasn't the man I love. For goodness sake, Gladio. Listen to me. I took his heart and shredded it, and still he held onto me. Still he loved me. And then I took the ultimate way out, like the coward that I always was. Had I waited but a little while things could have been different. My father died, and I could have taken the throne and I could have undone all the damage, or at least I could have tried! But no. He lost everything. And that hurt and pain ... he could not bear it. And so he buried it beneath the only thing he had left. The darkness. For two thousand years, he was alone. Yearning for something he could never have again. Can't you understand even a little how that might have made him curse me and my line? Just a little? And then there was that fucking prophecy. And he needed to make sure I fulfilled it. After all, I am the bloody Chosen One, aren't I? In his own warped mind he was ... helping me on that path. I had to hate him enough to want nothing more but to destroy him. But now. I broke through that darkness so many times and I know he longs for something else now. We were always meant to face this together, and now we finally can."   
  
Noct's voice was a rasp at the end and he knew he probably would lose it altogether tomorrow, but that didn't matter. Gladio had to see reason, for once.   
  
"You really do love him, don't you?" Gladio smirked and shook his head. But then... "I'll never be able to forget what he's done, directly or indirectly. But maybe he is not just the villain in this, but a victim as well. I think ... I think I'll stick around and help you. I mean, shit, someone's gotta. Besides, remember what Cid said? We're your brothers. And brothers always have each others back, right? Even though I think you lost your fucking mind. You and that sackful of cats Izunia..." Shaking his head, he placed his hand over his heart and gave a small bow. "I will follow where you lead, your Majesty. And I will kick your butt if you fail."   
  
Ignis copied Gladio's gesture. "The heart of the true king is filled with compassion. That ... that I can understand. And love ... well, I have seen you two together often enough to know that your feelings most definitely are reciprocated though Ardyn tries to hide it. I do not condone his deeds, but I can understand the need for him to redeem himself. To again become the man he once was. With your help. And I would be honoured to be with you until the end."   
  
"Thank you ... thank you, guys." Fresh tears brimmed in his eyes and he barely saw Iggy nudge his lover, urging him to give Prompto and Noctis some space. But even when they had left, the two best friends sat in silence, staring at the flames for a good long while.   
  
"I ... I guess I really do understand," Prompto eventually whispered. "You couldn't exactly tell me all that, could you? I mean, the stuff with the Astrals, and him being the Scourge... Do they ... do they know? What you're gonna do?"   
  
"Yeah. It's the reason why I had those monster headaches and why Leviathan was so very vicious. But they ... they all agreed. They all gave me their blessing, one way or another. There's only Bahamut left now, and he's waiting for me in the Crystal."   
  
Prompto nodded. "Did you ever... Did you want to tell me at least? Like, the whole truth? Or were you okay with..."   
  
"Shit, Prompto! I wanted to fucking tell you the first day! When I woke up in the Regalia, and I knew all that was going to happen and I ... I've never felt so alone in my whole ... existence. Never. Not even after I'd fucked up everything and I had lost Ardyn... " Squeezing his eyes shut, he gasped for air, and nearly toppled over his chair when he found himself face to face with a kneeling Prompto right there, next to him.   
  
"Well, I guess it's alright then. I mean, not alright, but I get it. Just ... don't do it again, okay? You don't have to keep stuffs from me just because you think I can't take it. Not that I could have taken this, but ya know." Prompto grinned and then pulled Noct out of his chair and into a big hug. And yes, they were lying in the dirt and had only just missed the campfire, but that was okay. Well, until Prompto asked, "So? Was he using his Oracly powers on you in the bedroom as well?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) and join me in the Ardynoct hell if you wish :D


	19. The Blessing of the Glacian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is different than it was before, Ignis still has concerns and Shiva passing on her blessing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments on the last chapter, and yay, I converted someone to Ardynoct!!! I think that's a first <3   
>    
>  This chapter is far more relaxed than the last, I promise. There's like hardly any angst in it and it's got Ardyn as well (what more do you want?) so yay!   
>    
>  And this is seriously drawing to a close soon, but fear not, part two is being written :D

They had bedded down on the train that night, and when Noct awoke it was with a rather aching throat and to the bloody sun shining right into his face. Wait? The sun? There shouldn't be that much daylight left anymore. Certainly not at ... shit! What was he doing awake at six o'clock in the fucking morning? And why was Iggy laughing just outside the window of the compartment he had claimed as his own.   
  
"And she has informed me that, brother or no, if I screw this up, she's never ever gonna speak to me again." Ah. That explained why Iggy was laughing. Gladio had clearly heard back from Iris at last, and she was more than happy with recent developments. And threatened her big brother at the same time. Well, they were meant to be together, so it was just as well.   
  
Sitting up, Noct rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to force himself to a state of awakeness that meant he wouldn't fall over again if he tried to stand up. "Why do early mornings always have to come so ... early," he asked the four walls of the compartment intelligently, grateful that there was no one else to hear him. He remembered how Ardyn had always teased him in regards to his love of lie ins and the like. At least he had a valid excuse this time around. Bloody Crystal.   
  
He'd just managed to swing his legs over the edge of the seats that had been his makeshift bed when the door slid open to the divine smell of eggs and bacon. And some of that black stuff Ignis loved so much. For a moment he wondered what his Shield's chances would be were Iggy ever forced to choose between Ebony and Gladio. Because Ignis _really_ loved the vile stuff. Then again, Gladio could provide Iggy with something Ebony couldn't. Well, or so he hoped. And that was as much as he wanted to think about this friends having _relations_. Not because he minded, no. Every time he thought of sex, even in the most general terms, he ultimately ended up thinking of Ardyn and all the times they had made love in their previous life together. And the times they had come close to it on Ardyn's ship and near the Vesperpool. Which always left him with a rather big problem. Pun not intended.   
  
"Breakfast is served," Ignis smiled as he held out a rather delicious looking plate to Noctis. "There will be some tea as well in a short while, or maybe a bit longer as Prompto is overseeing it while chatting to Aranea. You'd think he's completely forgotten about Cindy, but when Gladio mentioned her, his eyes glazed over as they normally do. So I think she is still his Goddess." Sitting down on the other row of seats, opposite of Noct, Ignis sipped his drink for a few moments before he said, "After last night, I have to admit that I have a few more questions. Not that the answers are going to impact on the promise I gave you. I will be with you. Until the end, whatever that might be."   
  
Noct had nearly dropped his fork on the plate at first, but after Ignis had finished he simply shrugged. "Sure. It's not like I can stop you anyway when you have made up your mind about something."   
  
"Not that I'm always acting on it though." Ignis smiled to himself. "And I think without you and Prompto and the little pep talk you gave me, I might still not have taken the first step. With Gladio I mean..."   
  
"As far as Prompto is concerned, you've taken all the other steps as well. That very first day." Noct had to grin as the way Ignis was dabbing at his chin with his every present handkerchief because he had spilled some Ebony at Noct's words.   
  
"I told him we had to be quiet ... but that was before he..." Now Ignis blushed, and Noct decided that Gladio had really been a fool to wait as long as he had. Clearing his throat, Ignis glared. "Anyway, as I was saying. There is one thing that worries me especially. You and Ardyn ... I understand about your relationship _before_ even though it still sounds rather ... impossible to me. But you know things that I am sure you never read about, and that I did not tell you of either. So ... _that_ I get to a point. But what troubles me is this. How do you know that it's true love that you feel now and not just a memory of what you once had?"   
  
That was such an Iggy thing to wonder about, it made Noct smile. "I ... I just know. Iggy, I couldn't get him out of my head before I remembered anything. I think that despite all the disparaging remarks I ever made about him previously, and all the horrible things he did, in that other life, I ... I was falling for him again. Falling for the man that we saw once in a while. The one who was sarcastic as hell, and snarky. I ... I was falling in love with _Ardyn_ all over again. Which ... which I guess makes sense. There's something that Gentiana said to me at one point. Our souls ... they are connected. And yes, that could be interpreted as me not having a chance to _not_ love him, but I don't think that's true. It just means that I can see much easier who he truly is, and how much he is struggling. How much he is fighting. For us. Because I know that after all this time, he still loves me..."   
  
Yes, there were tears in his eyes again, but Noct didn't care. And Ignis ... nodded slowly. "Good. I was hoping you would say something like this. I just never want you to wake up and think ... what have I done?" Taking another sip of his Ebony while Noct ate some more of his breakfast, Iggy eventually asked," When Prompto scooped me up in Altissia ... that was your doing, wasn't it? You knew that something was going to happen to me. May I ask what it was?"   
  
Green eyes were somber when they caught Noct's. And Noct knew he had to tell the truth. The whole truth. "You ... you were caught in that explosion, and you ... you lost your eyesight. You thought it might come back at first, but ... it never did. Not even ten years after. You could see light and dark, but that was all. I just ... I didn't know if I could save Luna, but you..."   
  
"I guess I owe you even more thanks than I already thought before. Without your intervention, I would never have seen Gladio's ... true smile." That pause had just been long enough for Noct to think of all sorts of other things, and the way Ignis smirked, his friend knew exactly where Noct's thoughts had taken him. "Well, yes, that too." Nodding to himself, he then stated, "So, Gralea next, yes?"   
  
"Yeah. Though something is weird." Noct looked at the sun that was slowly rising in the sky. "Last time 'round, there was no more daylight at this point. We set out in complete darkness from Tenebrae and had to fight daemons left, right and centre. But now... It gives me hope, you know? Ardyn is the source of the Scourge now, in a manner of speaking even though I still don't understand all the details of it, but if there is still daylight..."   
  
"Then there really is hope. Now we just have to figure out what to do with it." Noct smiled. Ignis, always the strategist. "I will go and see about your tea. And the preparation for our departure. We are now going to enter the mountains surrounding the capital, so we will have to stock up on a lot of things. But we should be rolling again within two hours."   
  
In the end, Ignis got that down to one hour and a half, and soon they left the luscious colours of Tenebrae behind and replaced green with the grey and black of rock and the white of freshly fallen snow. Noct could not tear himself away from the window, amazed at just how different the area looked with the sunlight shining down upon the peaks and valleys. Prompto wasn't much better, except that he looked at things through his camera. And when he suddenly exclaimed "Fuck!" Noct knew exactly where they were. And wasn't surprised when the train suddenly came to a standstill.   
  
There lay Shiva's slain shell, sparkling like a million diamonds in the afternoon sun. "The Glacian. Wow. So the Empire really destroyed her. Holy shit. Shall we go check ... um ... her out? I mean ... you know what I mean. We've stopped anyway..."   
  
Because of an avalanche, it turned out. And so, while Prompto was still busy snapping photos of the frozen corpse of the Astral, the three others were shovelling snow. Prompto finally joined them, but after only a few minutes, he collapsed into a snowdrift. "I have shovelled myself ... to the brink of death!" he whined before realising just how wet melting snow really was. Jumping up, he stared down at the offensive drift.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Less whining, more shovelling, Prompto." Gladio growled as he pushed Prompto's shovel back at him.   
  
"Meh. First we push the car, now we all but push the train. What's next?!"   
  
"Oh be quiet... Wait a second. Isn't that..."   
  
Noct turned to face in the direction Gladio was looking and... "Gentiana. Yes. Would you ... would you guys mind if I talked to her? Like only for a moment?"   
  
"He's planned this. He got her to come here to get out of shovelling..." Sometimes Prompto could really be a child. "But hey, maybe she knows something that can help us get you to the Crystal and then to Ardyn. Not necessarily in that order." And then again he was Noct's best friend who only wanted the best for him. It was just a little disconcerting to see those two sides of the blond in less than one minute.   
  
"Go," Ignis agreed, reaching out to take the shovel from Noct's hands. "It must be important if she comes to see you."   
  
Nodding, Noct slowly walked through the snow to where Shiva's messenger avatar was standing just by the steps that led up to the restaurant car. "You have come far, young king," she whispered, eyes as always downcast ... if not closed altogether. "Today, there is more light already in this world than there was yesterday, and I have come to hopefully help you ensure that the light never fades, even while you are away communing with my brother. But for now ... there is someone waiting for you within, and I would speak with him as well, if you would allow it."   
  
Was Shiva ... was the Astral actually asking Noct permission to speak to ... Ardyn, it had to be Ardyn. Nodding, he brushed past her, and when Noct entered the car, there he was. Leaning nonchalantly against the bar, his smirk quickly turning into a real smile. Which faded when Gentiana stepped past Noctis. This time there was no blizzard inside the car, and Noct was certain the Astral wouldn't silence Ardyn, no matter what he said.   
  
"I see how it is... And I must say ... still wearing the same face as you did on the day you and the Draconian..."   
  
"Should not have given the Crystal to you, yes." Noct was about to round on Gentiana when she continued. "Not without an explanation at least. And not without your beloved at your side. That was our gravest mistake. It was always meant to be the two of you, together. I ... I am so very sorry that it took all these ages to get to this moment."   
  
"Sorry? Wait, could you please repeat that? _You_ are _sorry_?!" Ardyn's voice was little more than a growl, but Noct was right there with the former healer. For Shiva to say she was sorry was ... like a slap to the face.   
  
Then something happened that Noct hadn't thought possible. First of all, Gentiana morphed into Shiva. That was not all that unusual. But then Shiva ... bowed her head to Ardyn. "I know that it is too little and far too late, but I would like to express my ... sorrow at our treatment of you. We did not seek to find the truth and believed a lie. And even I, who doubted, went along with it when my sister and brothers decided to turn on you. To bar the gates of the Beyond to you. For something that was not even true." She turned to Noct then, continuing, "I owe the both of you so many apologies, but there is no time for it now. But let me say that while you always thought yourself a coward, Noctis, it was never you. It was me. Me and my kin. We could see our brother fall, and we did naught to stop it. We turned you into pawns when you were destined for so much more..."   
  
She faltered then, a single tear running down her cheek. She caught it, now a beautiful crystal that grew in her hand until it was at least as large as Noct's phone. "This is for your friend Prompto. Tell him to take it to Hammerhead. He will know what to do with it there." Noct took it, frowning but knowing better than to ask about it any further. Shifting her gaze back to Ardyn, she whispered, "You brought something with you, did you not? Something taken by force that should be restored to its rightful owner?"   
  
Ardyn glared at her, but still moved his coat aside to reveal... "High Commander Nox Fleuret took this from your father. I believe it belongs to you." He held Regis' sword out to Noctis, presenting it as if this was Noct's ascension to the throne. And maybe in a way it was. Holding his hand above the blade just beneath the hilt, he closed his eyes, feeling the last piece of the Armiger fall into its place. Again.   
  
"Good. And now the time has come for you to reveal the truth to your love. All of it, my young king. About how you came to be here." Surely Shiva didn't mean...   
  
Ardyn was studying him as one might do a specimen behind glass. Very well then, if the Glacian thought it was a good idea to literally reveal all his cards then so be it.   
  
"You must be wondering why I seem to know about future events. Like where we would next see each other and the like..."   
  
"Such thoughts have crossed my mind, yes. You were ... an enigma, and I do not recall you ever having been this mysterious." Ardyn briefly lowered his eyes before catching Noct's gaze wholly, his lips twisting in a smirk. "Intriguing even." But Noct knew that the smirk was just a facade now. The real Ardyn was right there, in those amber pools. And he would bring him to the fore, if it was the last thing he ever did.   
  
"Well, you are not the only one who's had his share of lifetimes by now shall we say. Though you still beat me, hands down. But I ... I remember a life when the lands were covered in endless darkness at this point. When you took and took, until there was nothing left you could have taken from me but my life. No ... that is not true. You left me my friends. But that was because you thought I was still that weak boy who had betrayed you so deeply. You thought that without them, I was nothing. And maybe you were right. Maybe that Noctis was a carbon copy of the man you once loved. But I am not. I remember driving my blade through your heart and feeling your words ... words of pain at all the ages you spent in darkness pierce mine at the same time. I still hear your promise that you would wait for me in the Beyond, but you weren't there! It was just the Scourge, wearing your shape as its own. And then ... then I ... I lost you."   
  
He would not cry. Not again. He was claiming to be stronger this time around, and fuck it all, he would show Ardyn that he was no matter what. "I remember being in the Afterlife with Luna as my betrothed, but being unable to forget you. I ... I fell in love with you even though I didn't know anything about our past!" Thanks to Iggy, he was now certain that this was the case. "I didn't acknowledge it then, of course not, but I felt such ... compassion for you even when I faced you in that final battle. And sorrow, at your passing."   
  
"You ... you fulfilled the prophecy and then you came back?" Utter disbelief, both in Ardyn's words and his eyes. "Why?! You gave me peace, and then you took it away again?!" He rounded on Shiva, his hand going to her throat. She didn't stop him. "This is your doing, is it not? Oh, I don't care how long it will take or how I will get to it, but I will end your meddling existence..."   
  
"Let him speak, Ardyn. Let the man you _love_ finish. The man you were always meant to be with."   
  
That stopped Ardyn in his tracks. When he turned, his face was ... tired. "Why?" he asked again. "Why would you do that?"   
  
"Because I am selfish," Noct admitted. "Because existing in a world without you ... nothing had made sense before Shiva gave me back my memories. I knew I loved Luna, and yet the prospect of marrying her didn't sit well with me. And I kept having nightmares of you. Of everything you did and said, and... I thought I was going mad. In the Afterlife. Luna persuaded Shiva to help me. And so she did. She helped me remember. Us. And what I did to you. I couldn't bear it. I couldn't bear the thought that you died at my hand, at the hand of your former lover, still in so much pain just from seeing me and knowing that I had no recollection..." He shook his head. "I couldn't. I couldn't live a lie, Ardyn. I just couldn't. And I know I am risking so much more than my own sanity, having gone back again. But it's worth it. Everything is worth it just for the chance to ... to make things right."   
  
"You are ... risking the future of Eos. For me? For the Living Scourge?!"   
  
"No," Noct whispered, shaking his head sadly. "For the only person I have ever loved. I know you don't believe me, and I wouldn't believe myself either. But I do. When I ... when I said those words, I lost the only truly good thing in my life. I made you into what you are today. I made you cut off your feelings because it hurt too much. Fuck! I don't know how to deal with all the pain I'm feeling all the time, and it can't be nearly as bad..." He shook his head again, more resolutely this time. "I didn't come back to win you back. I came back to set you free. I know together we can purge the Scourge, even from within you. And after that ... you are free to do whatever you wish. I do not expect anything from you. Just let me try. Please. Let me try to pull out the blade I rammed into your heart two millennia ago."   
  
Noct could see Shiva smile from the corner of his eye, but he paid her no heed. He only had eyes for the man before him. Ardyn ... Ardyn. There was no trace of malice or hatred in his eyes anymore. Just pain and grief and a hundred other emotions Noct did not even know the names of. But one shone above all else. Hope. For the first time, the daemons seemed to have quietened completely and it was only the former healer that stood there, his hands clutching at the dark wood of the bar. Slowly he moved his left, grasping Noct's hand that bore the ring.   
  
And as Ardyn's hand closed around the young king's, so did Shiva's. Cool, her touch was, but not cold. "Before me are the Chosen Kings of Lucis and I would bless them in their struggle against the darkness. I will do everything in my power to prevent Eos from losing the light of the sun and I will bolster you both in your fight during the time you will be parted. The blessing of the Astrals ... it goes with you."   
  
She let go then, and bowed before disappearing into a breath of cold mountain air. And Ardyn ... he was staring at their hands as if he had never seen them before. "Noctis," he breathed deeply as if he was tasting the young king's name. Suddenly Noct found himself in Ardyn's arms, their lips mere inches apart. "Noctis," Ardyn whispered again before closing the gap between them for the briefest and yet sweetest of kisses. Filled with promise of a tomorrow that even Noct did not quite believe in just yet. "I will await you," the former healer whispered against Noct's lips, "with the Crystal." And then, from one moment to the next, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) and join me in the Ardynoct hell if you wish :D


	20. Destiny Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct presents Prompto with Shiva's gift, the boys reach Gralea and there are many farewells ... for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was me giving a big finger to Zegnautus and Chapter 13. Firstly, it wouldn't make sense no more in the story, and secondly, apart from Ardyn CLEARLY jerking off while watching Noct and talking to him over the intercome, it's GOD awful! So no axemen for us this time.   
>    
>  Also, I am VERY curious how you will like the next chapter ... or as I like to call it ... the Crystacicle *giggles*   
>    
>  Thank you to all of you for reading, commenting, kudoing and just chatting to me on Twitter <3

Noct sat on one of the comfortable seats of the restaurant car, elbows on his knees and chin resting on his linked hands, when his friends joined the train again.   
  
"See?" Prompto grinned. "Told you he could have joined us again but chose to stay in the warmth of the train." Sitting down next to Noct, the blond elbowed him in the side. "So? What did Gentiana have to talk to you about? Must have been important as she dragged you away from the glory that is shovelling snow. Or was it not only Gentiana?" Prompto wiggled his eyebrows but then he gave Noct a big smile.   
  
"You're impossible. Shiva gave me a gift for you." He reached into his trouser pocket and presented Prompto with the crystal. Gladio and Ignis came closer to look at it even as Noct shrugged. "No idea what it is, but she said to give it to you and for you to go to Hammerhead. Apparently you'll know what to do with it when you get there." The blond frowned, but took the semi translucent ... former tear of the Astral. That bit he didn't have to share with his friends. He sighed then, running his fingers through his hair. "And you're right. Ardyn was here. He ... he gave me this..."   
  
Materialising his father's sword drew gasps from both Iggy and Gladio who recognised it for what it was, and brought a frown to Prompto's face. "A sword? So what?"   
  
Ignis sighed. "Not just any sword. Astrals! Did you live under a rock and sleep through most of your lessons at school? This is King Regis' blade. Taken from Insomnia when it fell. Though not by Ardyn I presume?"   
  
Noct shook his head. "Ravus. He also tried to take the Ring, but that backfired."   
  
Ignis nodded. "Did he ... did he say anything else?"   
  
"He ... well, to be honest I did most of the talking. It wasn't ... it wasn't the Monster he's become, it was _him_ and so ... I told him the truth. About everything. How I followed where the prophecy led me, how I faced him in combat and... He got so angry at me for giving him what he always longed for, and then taking it away again. He thought it was all Shiva's meddling, but she ... she made him listen. And I told him how I couldn't ... how I couldn't be part of a world that didn't have him in it. How I'd been falling for him all over again even though I hadn't even realised it. And I said that I didn't care what comes after ... but that I would set him free. From the daemons and the Starscourge. With his help. But that he was free to do whatever he pleased once I had done so."   
  
"You don't really think he would just off and leave, do you?" Prompto's eyes were filled with concern, and Noct gently patted the blond's shoulder.   
  
"No. I think ... I think he finally believes me. He ... he reached out to touch my hand," he held up his right, the Ring sparkling as the light of the sun caught the crystal in it. "He touched the hand that bears the one thing in this world that could still destroy him. He trusted me. And he didn't pull away when Shiva placed her hand on top of ours and ... she called us the Chosen Kings of Lucis. I'm beginning to think that ... our prophecy is just a cover up; that there is another, greater prophecy..."   
  
Ignis shook his head. "All I ever read was the mention of _one_ Chosen King. But if the Glacian... She would not be calling the two of you _that_ without a reason. I think that might be something else you can take with you into the Crystal and ... enquire about?" Noct had explained about what would happen to him once he got sucked into the Crystal on the train journey from Tenebrae, and that he hoped it would not take a whole ten years again this time around. Ardyn was fighting the darkness, that much was obvious, but Noct doubted his beloved would be able to do so for a decade.   
  
"Would that be before or after I tell him exactly what I think of him and his precious Crystal?"   
  
Iggy chuckled and took one of the seats opposite Noct and Prompto before patting the space next to him to make Gladio sit as well. And when Noct's Shield did, his arm went around Ignis' waist of its own volition. Which was probably one of the sweetest things Noct had ever seen. And that was counting black chocochicks. Resting his head on Gladio's shoulder, Ignis looked outside the window where the scenery was finally moving once more as the train slowly began to roll again, towards Gralea. "I would ask questions first, and then yell at him. But I leave the choice to you, Noct. I'm sure you know what to do when you get to it."   
  
"Though I'd truly pay every Gil I have to see you punch the Draconian," Gladio chuckled. "That'd be a sight to behold." He sighed, and then looked down at Ignis and nodded to himself. "I think I'm beginning to see now .. that you're right about ... about _Ardyn_." He grit out the former healer's name, but at least he didn't spit it anymore. That was progress of some sort. "I mean, it's quite obvious that whatever you two spoke of on top of the train..." Yes, they had discussed that as well since departing Tenebrae. "It made a difference to him. To the real him. So ... I guess I can promise you that I won't go and try to kill him while you're in the Crystal. And after ... well, I guess he will be different, right? Besides, you love him, and I wouldn't want to kill the one person the King of Lucis loves..." Gladio grinned, and laughed out loud when Iggy brought his hand to his forehead and massaged at a sudden headache.   
  
"And this is precisely what I told you _not_ to say." Turning to Noct, Ignis explained, "What he means is that he will have your back. _Both_ your backs. Once the Scourge is no more. We all will. And I will try and find a way to make it easier for you to take your rightful place while he is at your side. I fear it will involve lying to the people, but ... I think speaking of Ardyn _containing_ the Scourge is less likely to lead to a civil war than the truth. That he _is_ the Scourge."   
  
Noct had to agree with that logic even though it would require more lies once more. Then again, he truly had been dozing through most of his politics lessons, so he was relying on Ignis to find the right way to deal with things. If he and Ardyn truly managed to purge not only the daemons, but the Scourge from the former healer, they would have to find a way to make the people of Lucis, well, accept Noctis' chosen ... mate. Ignis had spoken of Ardyn as Noct's consort, but that was just a little hasty the young king thought. Wedding bells? Surely not before the two of them had time to work through some of the issues they ... had to face up to. But if Ignis could find a way to keep civic unrest off that rather daunting list, Noct was all for it.   
  
"Um... Guys?" Prompto pointed outside the window where the sun was slowly slipping towards the horizon ... which had changed dramatically. Snows had given way to rock and the first signs of civilisation. "I think we're almost here... " He began to shake and Noct reached out to take his friend's hand. "I didn't think I'd ... I'd ever be coming back here."   
  
"And I really appreciate you being here. Just don't forget. You are at home in Lucis and you are the most trusted friend of the King of Lucis. Alright? And I promise that no one will touch you or turn you into whatever you were meant to be. You're you. And it'll stay that way. Okay?"   
  
Prompto nodded weakly, eyes widening even further when they reached the tunnel that would lead them into Gralea proper. Would the city's defences try to stop them again, or would they be able to pass undisturbed. The answer, it seemed, was the latter. Biggs and Wedge remained silent over the intercom, and eventually the train slowed down when they pulled into the main station of the imperial capital. Where someone, and some _thing_ were waiting for them.   
  
"Ah, gentlemen. So kind of you to come all the way to our capital." Ardyn was smirking, but Noctis was fairly certain that this was simply his beloved's way to ... maybe fool the Scourge within him. To make it think it still held the reigns. "I know it's not quite the same as Insomnia ... once was, but at least it's not lying in rubble." From the way Ignis and Prompto both had to hold Gladio back Noct could tell that Ardyn was truly pushing it now. "I would take you on a tour, and sunset is truly one of the few times when there is any beauty in this city, but I fear time is short."   
  
He pointed behind him, into an open shipping container. "I did have to improvise, but then again, no one is left to demand explanations for what I do and do not do." Which meant Aldercapt was history. "I am afraid the Emperor and I had a ... bit of a falling out. Well, he fell. Unfortunately he had a noose around his neck at the time. Tragic. Truly. But it meant I was free to give you what you came here for. All the way, from the Walls of Water."   
  
Noct didn't have to look inside the container to know what it held. The Crystal. He would not have to enter Zegnautus Keep, and that was a relief in and of itself. No rogue axemen or gargantuas. He could have kissed Ardyn just for that.   
  
"Now, I understand that you will probably wish to say your farewells and the like, but I should remind you of the sun's current position in the sky and the fact that this place ... why before long it will be overrun by daemons. And I'm not even talking about myself for once." The Chancellor chuckled, and Noct had to smile. Oh yes. This ... this was an act. An act that had enabled Ardyn to make this last bit of Noct's journey as easy as possible.   
  
"He's right, guys. You ... get back on the train and get the hell out of here. I ... I'll see you soon. At Galdin Quay. Alright? I'm sure Gentiana will be able to let you know when it's time. And I really hope it won't be ... ten years this time."   
  
Gladio was the first to pull him into a hug, punching Noct's shoulder as he pulled away. "You give them hell, alright? For the both of you, even though _he_ is a fucking nutcase right now." And yes, he did say the last bit loud enough for Ardyn to hear every word. But the former healer simply smirked and then even bowed to Gladio. "Yeah. Like I said."   
  
Stepping back, Ignis slowly approached, his hand on his heart as he gave Noct a brief bow. "Claim your destiny, your Majesty. We will await your return." And then he surprised the both of them by embracing Noct and whispering, "I will forever be in your debt, Noctis. I won't forget that."   
  
Prompto, still shaking like a leaf, moved forward last. Biting his lower lip, he reminded Noct so much of the shy schoolboy he had befriended five years prior. It felt like a lifetime ago, which Noct realised it was. "You'll take care. Okay? Don't do anything stupid, or not, you know, _more_ stupid than what you already have to do. And I'll ... I'll miss you. I'll be like the third wheel now with the two lovebirds finally acknowledging what we knew all along."   
  
"Yeah, no. Remember? You've to go to Hammerhead. And who is there? Maybe ... maybe it's time you made true of that sorta promise you gave me at Caem? You watched me and Ardyn, and you can see that talking does work. So maybe you can try it as well? I mean, just a little. Wouldn't want to give her a heart attack. Just ask her out for a drink, or if you're really brave a meal at the diner. Doesn't even have to be dinner."   
  
Prompto nodded and grinned, "Yeah. Maybe I'll do that."   
  
Noct then threw his arms around his best friend, hugging him close. "Shit, I'll miss you, Prompto. I'll miss you all." He looked at Ignis and Gladio, and they both nodded silently. And then, having forced himself to let go, he turned and walked over to where Ardyn was standing.   
  
He closed his eyes, unable to look back. He heard the door of the train car slide shut, heard the first screech as the wheels started moving again, and he remained like this until he could no longer hear any sound from the train that bore his friends hence. But he still didn't open his eyes, not until...   
  
Ardyn gently brushed his cheek with the tips of his fingers, and when Noct turned his head towards the older man, eyes wide, Ardyn smiled sadly. "I did not let you have this before, did I? Your goodbyes?" Noct shook his head. "You will tell me, one day." Not a request, an order. But one that bore within it a promise as well. "I ... I have lived in darkness for ages, Noctis, and it seems that only now I finally see that there is light left in this world after all. Within you. I could always see it, before, but the small candle has turned into a roaring wildfire that will not stop at anything until it finally gets what it wants. Until it claims what it deems as its own, as _yours_..."   
  
Turning towards the container and the blue light that came from within, Ardyn exhaled slowly. "I will try to keep the world a place of life, and not the place of death; the grave Ifrit would like to see. The Oracle ... she truly gave me a gift. A gift of strength. But it would not have been enough had it not been for ... for you." Huffing a mirthless laugh, Ardyn once again caught Noct's gaze. "You endured so much, for me. For the _Accursed_."   
  
"No," Noct interrupted, placing his hand above Ardyn's heart. "For _you_. You gave everything up for me before, and I couldn't see it. I was so blind, but I am no longer. And I would suffer everything a million times again, just to have this moment. This one moment. Your face was the last thing I saw before when the Crystal took me, and I want it to be that way again. Because you were always the reason why I took this ... journey. I just ... could not see it last time."   
  
The sun was setting then, and Noct smiled as the last rays of light set Ardyn's hair aflame. Twining his fingers in those silken strands, he brought their lips together one last time. "I will return for you. And then, together, we shall set you free."   
  
"The Chosen Kings of Lucis..." Ardyn lowered his gaze and touched his forehead to Noct's. "Maybe she is right. And maybe my redemption does not lie in a death by your hands. Maybe there is ... still a life to be lived. For the both of us."   
  
He stepped back then, his hand finding Noct's to twine their fingers. And thusly, he led the young king forward, into the container and towards the Crystal. "I fear I told my tale all wrong before. Will you allow me to tell you again?" Ardyn fell silent then, and only spoke once Noctis had squeezed his fingers. "The young man the healer loved so much ... he did not betray him. He gave up a blessed life in the Beyond to return to the healer's side, to face the darkness with him. And for the first time in ages, the healer felt hope." With one final caress, Ardyn released Noct's hand then, and took a step backwards. "It is time, Noctis. Just like your friend said, destiny awaits."   
  
Nodding, Noctis moved towards the Crystal, his hand held out as he used the Ring. He could feel being lifted, being drawn into the light that suddenly shone forth. But he turned back one last time to see Ardyn smirk. "Destiny awaits, Noctis, and surely you wouldn't want to keep me waiting, would you?" The smirk became a true smile, and Noct laughed even as he felt the world fade around him and he fell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) and join me in the Ardynoct hell if you wish :D


	21. The True Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct does not only encounter Bahamut, but all five Astrals within the Crystal, and the truth about the prophecy and Noct realises a few things about the past life he shared with Ardyn. Oh, and Bahamut is a chicken shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this was the chapter a lot of you guys were looking forward to. And it was such fun to write, you've no idea. Bahamut bashing!!! He so deserves it!  
>    
>  I picture Leviathan a bit like Elaida Sedai from _Wheel of Time_ , just in blue not red ([Elaida](https://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/laruedadeltiempo/images/f/fb/Elaida3.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20111012111921&path-prefix=es)), just maybe not as idiotic as her. Because Elaida was full of shit :P  
>    
>  Thank you so much again for reading, kudoing, commenting or chatting with me. I am ever so excited to say that after this, there's only 3 more chapters and then on to Part II! <3

When he came to, hating that he had fallen unconscious in the first place, he quickly straightened himself until he was no longer in the fetal position he had assumed for most of the ten years he had spent within the astral realm previously. No. He was standing, well, as much as one could stand in a place that had no up and no down. His eyes were set, burning embers instead of sapphire blue. This time it would not be him listening to Bahamut and his ... falsifications of the truth. The things the Draconian had told him about Ardyn, things he now knew to be utter and complete bullshit... Oh, he had some choice words for the Astral, and then some!  
  
He waited, idly turning the Ring around his finger time and again. The stone within it was glowing brightly, absorbing the light of the Crystal itself. Though how exactly this was possible, Noct didn't know. Not that it mattered. The Ring was doing its thing, and Noct ... Noct would do his. If Bahamut ever dared to show his stony face. Part of Noct had the urge to see if he could use his arsenal here in the astral realm as well, and _on_ the Draconian himself. He would deserve it for all he had put them through. Prophecy, yeah right.  
  
And that was when it happened, when the figures appeared ahead of him. Five decidedly human sized figures at that. One of them, Noctis knew straight away, just from the colour and style of her clothing. Gentiana, Shiva's messenger avatar. Which made the old scholar probably Ramuh, the bald-headed and bare-chested warrior Titan, and the sour looking woman Leviathan. And of course the Draconian himself, just the way he was depicted on the Cosmogony book Luna had shown him during their time together in Tenebrae. Wings and all. Of course.  
  
It was Gentiana who stepped forward, bowing deeply to Noct. "You are here at last, young king. And we are here to aid you, just as we have pledged." Turning, she gave her sister a ... a rather _dirty_ look. "Some of us more willingly than others." Leviathan sniffed disdainfully, her face, which some would call beautiful, turning into a stern mask. "I know you have much you wish to discuss with ... all of us, but most importantly my brother..."  
  
Noct couldn't be sure, and it seemed rather absurd given who he was, but the Draconian appeared to be hiding behind the Glacian.  
  
"And there will be time for it. Barely. But we still have it. We still have time." She opened her eyes then as she looked at Noct and smiled. "I bring word to you from the other side. Lady Lunafreya, she is more than delighted by what you have achieved. And your father ... it took him a while to come to this conclusion but he wishes to let you know that you have his blessing. You _and_ Ardyn."  
  
Leviathan sniffed again, and while Gentiana was about to turn to the tall woman, dressed from head to toe in a blue grey gown, Noct beat the Astral to it. "You have pledged yourself to me, to my quest. You have given me your blessing. Do not forget this."  
  
The Tide Mother chuckled and strode forward to stand next to the Glacian, and when she spoke her voice was surprisingly gentle, "A true king at last... Maybe you were right after all, sister. As for you, Chosen One, I stand by what I told the Oracle. You had to prove your worth, and if memory serves, the last time you only barely managed it. But now, this time..." Was that a smile? "You lived through the most horrific moment again, and closer than before, and yet you had a mind to use your powers against me. _That_ , that was the true Trial. It is a shame that it took you two attempts. Your beloved ... he mastered it straight away."  
  
Alright, so this was strange. Why was the watery bitch...  
  
Laughing, Leviathan nodded, "Why thank you, young king. I shall take it as a compliment." Her face hardened again, a frown upon her brow. "I did underestimate you. And the power of the love that binds you to ... to _Ardyn_. But at the same time I was right. You were too weak at first, and still not strong enough the second time. Now ... now you can take your place beside him and together you can cleanse ... what we overlooked for too long. Together, both wielding the light of the Crystal and of the Oracle. Healing the world and cleansing it at the same time. As it was prophesied."  
  
Noctis frowned at Leviathan's words. None of this was in the prophecy as far as he knew. He must have looked puzzled for Ramuh stepped up to his sisters and smiled, "We have failed Eos. And our brother. We did not see what he would do before it was too late. Far too late. But there was a prophecy, one that spoke of the Healer of the People and the one who held his heart. You and Ardyn. It foretold that you would both receive the Crystal's blessing and that you would be able to rid the world of the Scourge that blighted it. But we ... failed yet again..."  
  
A memory flashed through Noct's mind, of the old scholar speaking to ... to Ardyn! Two thousand years ago, Ramuh had...  
  
"I taught him many things, most of all the importance of the voice of his heart. I made him listen to it even when he thought it was better for you both if you remained friends only. I was beyond relieved to see that he listened. To me, and another. But ... I should have come to you as well. We only focused on him, on Ardyn and the burden he would come to bear and forgot about ... you. You, who would carry just as heavy a weight upon your shoulders. I did not see the pain you bore, even at such a young age. We thought, we all thought that Ardyn's love would be ... enough to counteract the darkness that overshadowed your entire life. It grieved me to see just how wrong we were. But you have become the man you were always meant to be, even though only the Glacian could see it. I fear we ... became callous over the ages and believed that your previous life, while not fulfilling the true prophecy ... well, it fulfilled its main purpose."  
  
"That of the false prophecy you mean," Gentiana interrupted. "Providence as my brother put it. It was never more than yet another lie we told the world to distract them from _our_ folly." Yes. Bahamut was most definitely trying to hide away. "The Prophecy of the Chosen King of Light. Nothing but lies. Spun by..."  
  
"Yes, we know your feelings on the matter, sister," Leviathan interjected. "We turned Ardyn into the Immortal Accursed simply to not be faced with our own mistakes any more. And we made your line into our pawns. Still, I stand by what I said to you on the day we ... spread this false prophecy. When love has failed, the blade will have to do the talking. I simply did not think that ... that bringing you back into his life would be enough to reawaken ... _him_."  
  
"And you were content, all of you, to simply rest on your laurels and let the Chosen King suffer even in the Beyond?" Gentiana's eyes were icy. "Is it so hard to admit that we did wrong? That we are not quite as infallible as we thought we were? Were the lies that we told the people so convincing that we began to believe them ourselves? We believed the most horrific falsity. That Ardyn had fallen to darkness. Did we ever question it? Did we even consider the possibility that it might be just another scheme of the daemon we placed on the throne? No. We took the Crystal from Ardyn and gave it to... To the true monster in all of this." She shook her dark head. "We failed, and it took me far too long to realise my mistakes." She looked to Noct and whispered, "Once again I ask your forgiveness, though I do not expect to receive it. Now you know the whole truth..."  
  
"We betrayed humankind in an attempt to hide our own failings," Titan growled stoically as he joined his three siblings. "There should never be forgiveness for that. It is time we acknowledge that." His eyes caught Noct's before he continued, "I have failed you as well, in the past..."  
  
And suddenly Noct remembered. Ardyn's teacher in the sparring ring ... none other than the Archaean himself. "I thought he would be able to teach you, and failed to see the fear in your heart. Fear of ... failing, of not being good enough."  
  
Alix' voice echoed through his mind ... _"You will never amount to anything. Never good enough. It's a shame your mother only gave me this one pathetic son."_ From an early age, he had heard nothing but this. Whenever he had dared to try something new and failed. He had learnt soon to never show his emotions, except to Ardyn. And to never truly try to learn a new skill ... simply because then, he couldn't fail at it. Ardyn had tried, but even the healer's love hadn't been enough. Why ... why had he never worked up the courage and confided in his beloved? Because ... because he had feared to lose Ardyn, that was why.  
  
"You could never lose him," Gentiana whispered. "You _are_ his heart. The light in his life, it was always you. His young friend who looked at the world with innocent eyes. The boy who had so bravely spoken of his feelings for him. The man who had become his entire world. You know that I speak the truth, do you not? You have seen his heart, just as he has seen yours?"  
  
Noct nodded, swallowing. "I will not doubt him again. I will never betray him like I once did. Out of jealous fear. I do not care about what happens after, as long as I can ... set him free. And in doing so, we will set Eos free as well." He glanced at the Draconian who so far had remained silent. "Do you hear that? The Accursed and the Chosen King. Together. Sorting out _your_ mess. Tell me, oh great and wise Bahamut. What was it again that you said about Ardyn the last time you were such a gracious host to me? _'One so impure of body and soul was deemed unworthy of the Crystal's Light, and forbidden to ascend'_? There was nothing impure about him! Nothing! You ... you lied to me. Even when you made me accept the fact that I had to give my life! You still lied to me! About Ardyn, about _everything_!"  
  
Noctis stepped forward, and to his surprise, the four Astrals parted for him as he strode towards their brother. "You all failed us, it is true, but you, oh great Bahamut, you have wronged the world the most. You fed us lies as prophecy, and made my father believe he was sending me to my death! That there was no hope for me at all. The entire Line of Lucis ... nothing but your playthings. And we trusted in you" We took your word as gospel and followed blindly! And for what?! So you wouldn't have to admit to being wrong?!" Noct snorted, mere metres from the Draconian now. "You know, it wouldn't have been so bad had you all been forthcoming with the truth. About the true prophecy and everything that brought about the release of the Scourge. But no. You claim to care for humankind? All you really care about, Lord Bahamut, is yourself! If I could, I would send you to hell myself, because that's where you belong..."  
  
"And I would deserve it," the Draconian replied. "We all would. And I would listen to more of your words for they are true indeed. But now is not the time. He ... he is strong of will, but his body is weakening with every second. Every day. The Crystal's light is almost absorbed and so ... the moment for you to return will come sooner than you might think. However, we have to show you what you will have to do, and tell you of the price you will have to pay..."  
  
Noct barked a hollow laugh. Of course. Always a price. Bloody Astrals!  
  
"One that I believe you will not see as a price at all," Gentiana whispered right behind him. "To you, it will seem more as a ... a gift. Your souls were bonded throughout the ages, it is now time that you bind your lifeforce to him as well."  
  
Noctis turned and stared at the Glacian, but it was Leviathan who spoke up, "This is the last test, the hardest. One that you might yet pay for with your life. You will be able to free him, and Eos. But if his love for you is not as strong as it once was ... if there is but the shred of a doubt within his heart..."  
  
"You will not have the anchor necessary to return to the world of the living." Ramuh's eyes were austere. "But he will be cleansed. Able to finally ascend. However, if he accepts the price as well, and you will have to offer that choice to him, then you will be tied together in ways that even we cannot tear asunder."  
  
"You have to reach out to him, to the very core of him that is still filled with the warm light of the healer he once was," Bahamut explained, stepping around Noct to stand between his siblings. "You have to twine the light of the Crystal with it and purge the darkness from his soul. But that, that is only the first part. Should Ardyn's love not be strong enough, you will then carry on alone. There will be no way to stop, no way to break away. But I trust he will follow you. You came back to this life for him, and he would go wherever you lead. It has always been that way. But for the one time when we bared his path." Bahamut had the wit to look humbled, and almost ashamed by his deeds. "We turned our backs when we should have ... stood with him through the time you could not."  
  
"When the time comes, you will know what to do, young king." Gentiana's voice was soothing once more, and within her words lay a promise that Noct desperately needed to find. "The Chosen Kings of Lucis, the Kings of Light and Life, forever entwined. That is what was prophesied." She smiled mysteriously, and then added, "I shall return and inform your friends that you are ready. And you will find the world you return to much different than the last time. His hope has not wavered, nor his trust in you. And soon his suffering will be over." She turned and then ... she was gone.  
  
But Noctis frowned. Suffering? "The daemons are fighting him, just as they did before," Ramuh's voice was gentle now, like that of a kind teacher. "For ten years he battled them before, for they could sense that his redemption was at hand. Just like they can feel it now. They are clawing at him, are trying to break free, and yet, as you said it yourself, he is still containing them. No longer is he harbouring the darkness, young king. He has awoken fully, and is waiting only for you. Finish what began two millennia ago. And then live the life you were denied."  
  
"Go forth, Noctis Lucis Caelum, and fulfil ... not our prophecy, but your own chosen destiny. Reclaim what is yours, so you may both finally ascend." And at Bahamut's words, one by one, the four remaining Astrals bowed, starting with the Draconian himself. "We have done what we may, now it is up to you to find your path. And I know that if anyone can, it will be you. I will be with you should you call me. I give you my blessing."  
  
And with that, the world once again faded into blackness, and Noctis knew no more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) and join me in the Ardynoct hell if you wish :D


	22. The Infernian's Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct wakes in a world that is quite different than the World of Ruin he knew before, Prompto makes a revelation, the four friends return to Insomnia and Ifrit gets his comeuppance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the Ifrit "fight" might be a bit rushed, but meh. And when Noct says "Astrals! Come to me!" imagine his face the way it is in the throne room at the very end when he summons the Kings of Lucis.   
>    
>  Thank you as always for sticking with this story and for all the encouraging messages and chats on Twitter. I can't believe there's only 2! chapters left in part one! And I get the feeling part two is going to be longer than this one as I'm still fumbling about in ... ah, but I can't tell ya :P

The first thing Noctis noticed when at last he regained consciousness was that it was ... way too light. Light. Wait. There was light! Blinking open his eyes, he looked around. He was on Angelgard, in the Stone Prison, just like the last time, but around him the sea was glittering, and the call of the seagulls above was like the sweetest birdsong. Well, until one of the bloody birds decided to ... drop a gift and the young king only barely managed to jump up and out of the way.   
  
Sunlight. Noct smiled to himself once more as he walked to the shore where he knew his father's boat was moored. He wondered, briefly, as he had the previous time who had brought it here, but once again shrugged it off. Did it matter? Truly? There was no Umbra waiting for him, but it wasn't as if he needed his trusted friend this time.   
  
Looking back, he sighed. "How long were you imprisoned here? First by my ... _father_ and then..." Oh, but Bahamut had honestly gotten off lightly.   
  
However, it was not important. The only thing that truly was was the sunlight above him, warming his back as he climbed on board of the vessel. This meant that Ardyn was still holding onto hope, was still fighting against the daemons that were probably trying to bend him to their will once more. The daemons. And the Scourge. Thanks to the Astrals he knew what he had to do, well, at least partly.   
  
Sitting at the helm, he gently stroked the boat's wheel. "I ... I wish you were here with me, Dad. I wish you could have known Ardyn as he truly is. Because I think you'd have liked him." Swallowing, he started the motor and moved the boat into open waters. Without crashing, hah. He would have to tell Iggy!   
  
Time was short, he knew, but every hour, every second, brought him closer to Ardyn. Closer to ending this whole mess once and for all. Could his beloved feel that he had awoken? Did he know how close his redemption finally was? Noct knew he probably should worry about his own fate, but he did not. If Ardyn could not love him as he once had there was no one to blame for it. No one, but Noctis himself. And so, if he would have to pay with his life for setting Ardyn, and Eos free again, he would gladly do so. Because this time, Ardyn would follow him into the Afterlife. And he would be able to spend eternity showing the other that he was truly loved.   
  
He hadn't thought of that before, and clearly neither had the Astrals. So what if he died? Smiling, he accelerated, closing his eyes briefly to enjoy the breeze. When he opened his eyes again, he gasped. Galdin had come into view and ... it looked rather similar to the place where his new quest had begun. The restaurant and hotel seemed to be still in working order, and there was even a ... shit! A ferry to Altissia that he very nearly rammed into. Okay, so maybe Ignis was right about his driving after all. Especially with closed eyes.   
  
Taking a few rapid breaths to steady himself he slowly moved the boat to one of the unoccupied mooring posts and stopped the motor. Shit, that could have ended badly. He slumped over the wheel, sighing. And that was when he saw a rather familiar figure running down the pier. Prompto. So Gentiana had truly gone to his friends to inform them of his imminent arrival. Which meant he didn't have to hitchhike back to Hammerhead. Or walk!   
  
Prompto was waving up at him and wove his way through the ferry passengers to help Noct secure the boat. Well, Prompto did the securing while Noct disembarked. And just as he had placed his feet back on solid ground, he was nearly pushed into the water as his best friend pulled him into the biggest hug. "You know you literally very nearly crashed into... Shit! Dude, I missed you so fucking much, and there's so much I've got to tell you, and..." Prompto kept rambling on, and if Noct was honest, he didn't understand half of what the blond was saying. Not that it mattered. He could tell that Prompto was on the verge of tears, not that he was faring any better, and besides, it was good to feel the embrace of a living person again after spending time in the astral realm.   
  
"How ... how long was I out?" Noct asked finally, his voice shaking for he was afraid to hear the answer. How long had he made Ardyn fight without him, how long had he left his beloved waiting for him?   
  
Prompto sniffed, but straightened and wiped at his eyes. And then smiled. "Well, it's not been ten years if that's what you're thinking. Not even one. Six months to be exact. And ... I don't know how, but the darkness has not progressed much further. Yeah, daylight like this is limited to maybe six hours now, but that's still enough to keep everything going. And we have another six hours of twilight during which no daemons come out either. Oh, but that's not even the best thing. You remember the crystal you gave to me? The one that came from Gentiana? Well, it turns out that Cindy knew what it was. The lights upgrade we got for the Regalia? Yeah, it's that, just in big! She figured out a way to alter the lights at all the outposts and settlements in the area and no daemon will go near them even in the depth of night. It's awesome, bro. Truly amazing stuff."   
  
That made Noct smile. "So? You telling me you actually spoke to Cindy? Like full sentences?"   
  
Prompto stuck out his tongue at him and sauntered off towards the hotel and restaurant complex. When Noct caught up with him again, his friend was grinning in a rather stupid and sappy way that told Noct that there hadn't just been talking between his friend and Cindy. "She ... shit, Noct, she's amazing. She was all like how amazing the crystal is and so on and so forth and then ... she asked if there wasn't something else I might like to know. Like, from her. And I didn't know what to say so she just ... she kissed me. And then she said she'd been meaning to do that since we left Hammerhead after ... after Insomnia, you know?"   
  
"So you're ... like an item now?" Noct nudged Prompto's side and his friend blushed. "I told you, man. All you have to do is ... well ... try and talk to her." Looking around, he smiled. Yeah, not much had changed. And as they passed through the large pavilion, he commented, "The first time, we met Ardyn here. And you know what he said after Gladio asked him who he was? He said that he was _a man of no consequence_." He chuckled mirthlessly. "I can't believe how fucked up it all was, with me not remembering him and... I'm glad that he doesn't know all that happened in _that_ life."   
  
"Will you ... will you tell him though? One day?" Noct nodded. Ardyn had already asked him to, and there was no reason to hold back anymore once ... once they hopefully both made it out of this alive. "Good. Because I think not speaking about shit was the root cause of your problems. Like, before."   
  
Noct rubbed at his temples. "You think I don't know that? Prompto, I can't even begin to describe how hard it is to realise that all this pain and suffering could have been avoided had I been brave enough to open my fucking mouth and admit that I was afraid of ... losing him. Because I know he would have done anything and everything to ensure that I trusted in him, in us. I was so blind and so... So fearful. Petrified even. The only brave thing I ever did back then was go after him. Because I couldn't ... I couldn't let that chance pass me by. I think if I had..."   
  
Prompto hugged him then, and pulled him to his side. "It's gonna be okay, right? All this will soon seem like a bad dream. Iggy is busily working on his campaign to ... change history shall we say, and he's driving Gladio crazy with all his ideas on how to convince people that Ardyn is actually not the bad guy in this." Smirking, Prompto wiggled his eyebrows. "They even had their first falling out over it which ended up with Gladio insinuating that Iggy was clearly in love with Ardyn as well and he was wishing the two of them all the best. And then he stormed off for a week. When he came back, he ... um ... grovelled. Like really. He even brought back some of the mushrooms Ignis loves so much in his stews. But I think it'll make it easier now for you. Because Gladio has realised that things really aren't as black and white as he would have them."   
  
"Who'd have thought. But ... there are things that I've to tell the three of you that'll be ... game changers, I think. Well, or maybe I'll wait until after and ... tell the _four_ of you."   
  
Prompto grinned. "Gladio and Ardyn in one room? Oh, but that could be exciting indeed. Now, do you want to drive or ... no. On second thought, I'm not gonna let you get behind the Regalia's wheel. I've seen what you are like today and I'd rather not end up wrapped around a lamp post. Cindy would have my hide. And I bet Ardyn would have yours."   
  
The Regalia. Of course. His father's car was still in one piece and stood in the parking lot as if nothing had happened since that day they had first left it here. "You drive. I ... I have to think about what to do next."   
  
"Isn't that obvious?" Prompto asked as he opened the car door and sat behind the wheel. "We go to Insomnia and end this, once and for all. You know how to, right?"   
  
Noct nodded as he took the unfamiliar passenger seat. He couldn't recall if he'd ever sat in it. Looking down at his ring, he sighed. "It's fairly straightforward really. As long as Ardyn is there with me. I think ... I think it was always meant to be this way. The two of us fighting the darkness together." Pulling the passenger door closed, Noct shook his head. "It's all so bloody unfair. But I know that I can make it right. Even though I still feel like a pawn at times. Yes, I can set Ardyn free, but then I also have to do the same with Eos. Not that I mind, but it's always something with the Astrals and I'm sick of it."   
  
Prompto gave him a look as he pulled out onto the road that was parts shock and parts admiration. "Just ... maybe don't say that too loud so they don't hear you while you still kinda need them?"   
  
Noct grit his teeth. Of course Prompto was right, but on the other hand, the Covenants meant that the Astrals pretty much had to be at his beck and call while he was fulfilling whatever stupid prophecy they had come up with this time around. "I just ... want this to be over."   
  
"Yeah, dude. I hear ya. Hammerhead first, and then Insomnia." Noct couldn't agree more.   
  
It was ... bittersweet to see Gladio and Ignis again. Their relationship seemed to have grown in the past six months and the way they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other made Noct's heart long for ... for the same. The time in the astral realm had seemed like an eternity, and he could barely remember what Ardyn's touch had felt like, what that last kiss had... Soon. Tonight.   
  
Cindy and Prompto's farewell was the most adorable thing the young king had ever seen. Not that he would say as much to his best friend. Cindy was fussing over Prompto, and his friend was blushing furiously. Well, until Gladio enquired if they should go on without him and he glared at Noct's Shield. "We are doing this together, and you bloody well know it!" Kissing Cindy one last time, Prompto took his usual seat next to Ignis. "So. We ready? Daemons here we come. Oh, and I guess Ifrit..."   
  
Prompto's face fell, but Noct smirked, "Oh, don't worry about him. He won't be a problem. Not this time."   
  
There was no banter on the ride to the ruins of Insomnia; the four friends all lost in their own thoughts. Yes, Noct was certain they would succeed, but what if they didn't? He had selfishly bargained with the lives of all living beings in the world ... what if he could not do...   
  
_"This is but nerves, young king,"_ Shiva's voice calmed his racing mind. _"Do not doubt yourself, and do not doubt what you know in your heart of hearts. Look at the world around you; do you truly believe this would be possible if he did not believe? If he did not love you just as much as you love him? He longs for you, has done so since the day you left his side. He is waiting for you, high up in the Citadel. And we, my siblings and I, are here to heed your call. I know what it is you plan to do, and it is ... just. We should have done this a long time ago, and I know not what stayed our hand. Call forth the Fulgurian first, so my sister will be able to join us."_   
  
Noct closed his eyes, reaching out to Ramuh who answered his call with...   
  
"No! Get the top up, Iggy. My hair's gonna get wet!" Prompto was fussing, and Noct had to laugh. Clearly some things hadn't changed at all.   
  
"Lovely weather. Kinda like the end of the world is nigh or some bullshit like that," Gladio growled, but when he looked at Noct, the big man grinned. "Or maybe a new beginning, eh Majesty? The coming of the ... _Kings of Lucis_. I think Ignis has come up with a plan that will make it all work out well. Once people are actually realising that this fucked up mess is over and done with."   
  
Noct nodded, glancing outside. The sun had set a while ago, and now even the twilight was fading. But there were lights, drawing closer and closer. The lights of what remained of Insomnia. Driving through the empty streets, Noct felt anger and guilt wash over him, but he did not heed either feeling. He had come to accept what had happened here as part of Ardyn's plan to _help_ him fulfil the false prophecy. But it still hurt to see his home in the state it was in.   
  
"It will take some time to rebuild everything, but I am certain it can be done. The fact that there is still power, it's a good sign."   
  
"Ignis, all business," Prompto teased, but there was no humour in his voice. Especially not now that they were drawing close to the Citadel.   
  
They left the car behind at the main gates, and soon found themselves face to face with the Infernian.   
  
_"Ah,"_ Ifrit sneered. _"The Chosen One finally arrives. And with his retinue at that. How nice. Have you come to take him away from me? The one you scorned so many years ago? You truly think he is fooled? Maybe he is returning the favour, lulling you into a false sense of security before he will strike you down. Just the way you deserve it. You once claimed to love him, but I have learned that love is just a lie. And I may have imparted that lesson upon him as well. So... Let me ask you again. Are you so certain that he believes you."_   
  
"You are nothing to me," Noct replied, his voice steady. "And your poisonous words cannot touch my heart. I know Ardyn, and I have seen his soul reawaken, against your wishes. If I were you, I would beg for forgiveness before I snuff you out like the little mote you are." Summoning his father's sword forth, he rammed it into the ground. "Astrals! Come to me!"   
  
Ifrit's eyes widened as one by one the messenger avatars of his siblings materialised at Noct's side. _"I see. So you would have them do your dirty work? Are you so weak?"_   
  
"Weak? Oh you misunderstand. This is their destiny. To end your menace."   
  
"And his suffering..." Gentiana whispered gently before transforming into Shiva. _"Pyreburner. The heart of flame was turned to ash once... A dead fire must burn no more. Taste again the chill wind of death."_   
  
"A fire cannot burn when it is submerged..." Leviathan smiled before transforming into her serpent form. Titan, Ramuh and Bahamut followed, all looking down at their brother, thunder in their eyes.   
  
_"It is over, Ifrit. Your inferno shall forever be ended..."_ Bahamut's blades struck true just as thunder rose around them. As Leviathan called forth the Maelstroms, Ramuh's lightning found its target. And as Shiva froze the Infernian, it was Titan who destroyed his brother completely. It was done. Ifrit was no more.   
  
_"Go forth, King of Kings. Go forth and reclaim what is yours."_   
  
'Yeah, don't mind if I do, oh great Draconian,' Noct thought to himself, knowing full well that the Astral could hear him.   
  
_"Bring him back to the light, and set free the world. That is how it was written, and so it shall be."_ Shiva gave him one last smile before the Astrals faded once more.   
  
"Right. So that was anticlimactic..."   
  
Noct had to chuckle at Prompto. "Yeah. Like I said. I got this."   
  
"To the throne room then?" Ignis was not waiting, but already climbed the stairs to the Citadel. Soon they were in the lift to the higher levels and Noct closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. He had one shot at this. Only one.   
  
"Prompto? You remember the dagger I gave you to hold on to for me? Did you ... did you bring it?"   
  
"Of course, dude. I ... I kinda figured you'd be needing it." Prompto reached into the little belt pouch he was wearing and produced the weapon. "Be ... be careful."   
  
Noct nodded and took the blade, holding it close to his chest. The door opened then, and they found themselves between the doors to the throne room proper. "This ... this is it. I ... I have to thank you guys. For all that you've done for me. And for Ardyn. I know it can't have been easy, but ... I am so grateful to have walked this road with you. And I am sorry I didn't tell you everything sooner."   
  
"Yeah well, I don't think that would have been such a great idea. Who knows. I might have ripped his arms off..." Gladio smiled. "You go get him, alright. Just don't think I won't have a talk with him about how he should be treating you from now on. We're brothers, remember?"   
  
Noct nodded, smirking. "Yeah. I just ... thank you guys. But ... I think this is something I have to do on my own. And I will see you soon, alright? I'm sure you'll know when the time has come or something like that. I know the way. This time I really do." Even if it meant giving his life. And so he turned and pushed open the heavy doors...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) and join me in the Ardynoct hell if you wish :D


	23. A Cure for Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct had reached the end of his path, but will he succeed in cleansing Ardyn and will the both of them be strong enough to end the Starscourge once and for all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to thank [@Owlteria](https://twitter.com/Owlteria) for allowing me to post one of her beautiful Ardynoct artworks with this chapter. Thank you so very much, Nina <3  
>    
>  Secondly, this is the big one. I hope I managed to do my two babies justice with it...  
>    
>  And lastly, though in no way least, thank you for sticking with this story through thick and thin. This is the second to last chapter and I'm both elated, and sad that next week I can tick the completed checkbox... Well, part II then ^_^

The doors closed behind him with a sound that reminded Noct of the bells of doom or something similar ominous. The first thing Noct's gaze fell upon was the giant hole that had taken out much of the window on the left side of the throne. The Crystal sat above the throne itself, but there was no macabre mobile. Which ... was a relief beyond words. And then his eyes shifted to the right window, and the figure that leaned against the wall, gazing out at the night. Ardyn. The former healer's face was cast in shadows, but when he turned to look at Noct... He looked haggard, more so than Noct had expected, and yet he smiled as his body seemed to slump with relief. It was over. All of it. There would be no more waiting.  
  
Noct's heart was swelling at the sight of his beloved, of that beautiful _smile_ , and his steps hastened until he was almost running towards the stairs that lead up to the throne. But then something shifted, and Ardyn began to shake, the smile fading, turning into a sneer. By the Astrals...  
  
"You have returned," Ardyn's voice was soft, and still it made Noctis stop dead in his tracks. "Just as you had promised, yes. I did wonder about that. Briefly. And then I thought of ways to properly welcome you. Because you are a king after all, aren't you? And thus, you deserve a very _special_ welcome." Raising his hand to the ceiling, he smirked, "I guess you are still pretending your sweet words are the truth, do you? Well, my dearest Noctis..." He flicked his wrist, and suddenly there they were, the bodies of his father, Luna, Nyx and Emperor Aldercapt, suspended above the throne. Leaning forward, that grin turned sickening. "Do you still love me now?"  
  
There was no pause, no waver in his voice as Noct replied, "Yes. Always have and always will." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he added, "But you already knew that, didn't you?"  
  
"You _liar_!" Ardyn shouted even as he warped towards Noct, but the young king was faster, moving out of the way and warping towards his father's throne. "Oh, and a coward as well, I see. Nothing has changed then, has it, oh _Chosen King_. The Astrals may have sent you back, but they did not equip you with the backbone to see through your little quest."  
  
"I will not fight you. Not this time. If you wish to strike me down, you are welcome to do so. But I will not raise a weapon against you."  
  
"So be it. I might still have the powers of that foolish Oracle, but without the ring..." Ardyn warped again, the sword in his hands perfectly aimed to pierce Noctis' heart. But then he seemed to freeze in midair, time slowing down to a mere trickle and Noct could see the other writhe, his body contorting horribly. The blade vanished, as did the mad gleam in Ardyn's eyes as he ... tumbled. But Noct was there to catch him as he landed rather ungracefully on feet that did not seem to be able to support him any longer. Ardyn swayed, leaning heavily on Noct. And then all fight left him as he collapsed in Noct's arms. The grotesque figures above winked out, the illusion ended. And in Noct's embrace, now cradled against the young king's chest, Ardyn whispered, "No. Not a liar at all. Only one lie ever, and it no longer matters..."  
  
Noct was shocked at how light Ardyn had felt, how clearly he could feel every vertebra even through the thick scarves, hood and coat. Bahamut had said that Ardyn was weakening, but Noct had not expected this. The struggle against that part of Ardyn which had been dominant for so long, it had taken everything out of the healer. Could he truly ask him now to... No. He would not withhold anything from the man in his arms. Not again. But first...  
  
"I have brought something for you. Something I gave you a long time ago." Noct reached inside his jacket and gingerly withdrew the dagger, holding it out to Ardyn, who gasped. "You held onto it all this time because ... because it was the only thing you had left, is that not so?"  
  
"The only thing of yours... And now I tainted that memory as well..."  
  
Noct shook his head. "No. Luna knew what was going to happen. And she is proud of what I am trying to achieve. Apparently. But I did not bring the dagger to remind you of Luna. I would ... I would make another pledge to you. This time this dagger will not be your only defence. I would lay down my own life for yours. I was weak then, but I have found my strength. You once were mine. Now let me be yours."  
  
Ardyn's hand shook as he grasped the hilt of the dagger. Sheathing it in a hidden scabbard within his left coat sleeve, the former healer smiled sadly. "You already were. These endless days and weeks... I am so tired, Noct." Why was he doing this again? Why fight for something when Ardyn clearly only wanted to... "So tired of fighting a battle I cannot hope to win. Not this time. Not ever. I ... You spoke of a different way. What is it that we have to do?"  
  
A single tear fell from Noct's lashes, but he chuckled. "Well, first I think we have to get ourselves more comfortable. Do you think you can ... you can stand?" One look at Ardyn answered the young king's question even though the former healer nodded. "Or maybe not. I ... I have no idea what will happen once ... we begin and maybe being closer to the floor could be of advantage?"  
  
Noct smiled even though his heart was breaking at the sad sigh that left Ardyn's lips. "At least let me sit up. I once was the king of these lands after all." Of course. It wouldn't do to let anyone see just how weak he had truly become.  
  
And so they moved closer to King Regis' throne, Ardyn leaning back against its side. Noct was kneeling by his side, hands linked, eyes locked. "There is one last thing that I must tell you. Though it should come as no surprise to either of us given the Astrals' involvement. Cleansing and healing your soul will be ... as simple as breathing really. But doing the same for Eos requires a price. From me, or from both of us."  
  
"Not our deaths, surely. For why would they have sent you on this wild goose chase if there was no other outcome?"  
  
"Well. Yes and no. We ... we have to be one if I am to stand any chance of coming out of this alive. One not only in heart and soul... But in ... in lifeforce. However, that can only happen if..."  
  
"If I truly believe..." Ardyn cocked his head. "Yes, that sounds _just_ like the Astrals. Like the Draconian in particular. Still playing his little game, even now. Well, if you do not mind, I would rather get on with it then while I can still keep both myself upright and the daemons in check."  
  
Noct nodded. This was it. For better or for worse, there was no turning back. Moving closer, his thighs brushing against Ardyn's leg, he let go of the other's hands and gently cupped his beloved's face. "I love you." Ardyn's caress to his own cheek startled the young king, but he quickly leaned into the gentle touch. "Kiss me. Kiss me like ... like that first time under the stars..." He closed his eyes, feeling Ardyn shift his pose and then their lips met and the last things Noct felt for a long time was tears streaming down Ardyn's face and his ring humming with energy.  
  


[ ](https://twitter.com/Owlteria/status/818965834261467139?s=03)

  


He could feel the darkness claw at him, trying to suck him in and corrupt his soul. But the bright light of the Crystal that seemed to surround Noct forced it back. He saw them, the daemons crawling amongst one another, writhing in agony at the searing white blue light. And then he saw it. A weak glow at first, then stronger and stronger. Golden light, warm and comforting, and he reached out to it even as it seemed to swell towards him. Twining. Twining and growing, dancing and swaying. Together. Together again at long last.  
  
He heard Ardyn's voice inside his head, his laughter ... happy and pure. "So I guess I will have to put up with you after all? You are sure you will not change your mind?" Noct had shaken his head and believed he was doing so again. "Well, I guess there is nothing for it then. I just hope you can ... keep up..."  
  
The beam of lights entwined swirled faster and faster until there was no more darkness left. Only a glow that reminded Noctis of a sunset on a warm summer's day. There was a pull then, drawing him back, away from that warm light, but it seemed to follow even as Noct felt his Armiger come to life, and there was a faint echo as if something was answering the call of his Royal Arms. And then ... he fell.  
  
Opening his eyes, he nodded to himself. The astral realm. That meant that Ardyn was free. And ... not with him. Of course, that had always been the more likely way for this to go. After all, hadn't Noct still been doubting himself? How could he have possibly convinced Ardyn that he had been true. Beyond the shadow of any doubt at that. No. It was better this way. Better for Ardyn at...  
  
Noct could feel a presence behind him before strong arms were wrapped around his waist and a familiar body pressed against his back. "Did you truly believe I would ever let you go again? Oh my dear Noctis, have you really learnt so little over the course of ... what is it now? ... three lives? You are _mine_ ... for eternity." Ardyn's voice was warm, though still as sarcastic as he had ever been and Noct had to smile to himself. "Now. I don't suppose we are here just to enjoy the view, are we? You wouldn't think we are supposed to do something about ... that."  
  
He pointed ahead at ... the Scourge. "I should feel truly flattered I guess that it takes my form, though of course it is not surprising, is it, after I harboured part of it for so long."  
  
"Contained," Noctis interrupted before he could stop himself.  
  
"Now now, Noctis. We have to be honest. At least here, don't you think? The day I lost you, the day you left me behind and I could not follow you, I gave myself over to the darkness. You were right. I did not wish to feel any longer. What were feelings good for anyway when I could not share them. With you. No. I harboured the darkness, and it consumed my thoughts utterly. But I guess somehow I still held on. And now you have come back to me...." Ardyn's voice was filled with wonder suddenly, and Noct longed to turn to the ... the _healer_ and gaze into his beautiful eyes.  
  
"I promised you I would. And I will never break another promise..."  
  
"Good. Then let us start with the one you so foolishly gave to the Astrals. You hear that, Bahamut?" Ardyn called out. "Here I am once again, and sorting out the mess you have made. Fancy that." He sighed. "Now. Of course you know that this creature is not really the Scourge. The Starscourge is in fact a..."  
  
"Ardyn? You remember how you tried to teach me before? And I fell asleep? Yeah, let's just leave it at that. I think we both know what needs doing, don't we?"  
  
"My my, so forceful, Noct? You really are changed. And so much more appealing than ever before. I know I was a fool for turning you away at first, but the way you are now ... I fear I might have taken the first step myself." Twining his fingers with Noct's beringed ones, Ardyn whispered, "I did not dare to dream, these past few months. But if I had, it would be of this. Of holding you in my arms again and finally freeing ourselves of the clutches of this so-called _prophecy_."  
  
Smiling, Noct called forth the light of the Crystal, and it immediately twined with that warm and golden light of Ardyn's healing once more. It impacted squarely in the place where the creature's heart might have been. Screaming, writhing, darkness rolled forth from it, but was straight away destroyed by the light that was so bright it nearly blinded Noctis.  
  
And then, out of the light, five figures emerged. The Astrals, once again in their messenger avatars. And they sent forth their powers into the writhing mass that had once looked like Ardyn but was now a very much daemonic entity. Bahamut's swords cleaving at it, Ramuh's lightning smiting it time and again. Leviathan and Shiva, joining their powers together and Titan hacking at everything that was frozen.  
  
Focussing all his might into the ring, Noct doubled his assault, and then ... with a bright flash, the thing before them was ... gone.  
  
"It is done," Gentiana beamed. "The Chosen Kings have fulfilled the true prophecy at last."  
  
Noct could feel Ardyn's arm tighten around his waist ever so slightly and knew that there would be questions later.  
  
Bahamut stepped forward and bowed. To both of them. "You have done what we thought impossible. Go forth, with the blessing of us all. Go forth, _Chosen Kings of Lucis_."  
  
And then Noct was falling again, but Ardyn was still at his back. He was not alone, never would be again. And his last thought was that they now truly had a future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) and join me in the Ardynoct hell if you wish :D


	24. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct and Ardyn wake from their slumber, and Noctis' friends finally meet the _real_ Ardyn. Nothing will ever be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end of this story and the stepping stone to the next part. Thank you so much to all of you who stuck with it from the beginning as well as those of you who stumbled over it at any other time. I hope you enjoyed the journey so far and will continue to read when the next part starts.  
>    
>  Then, I would also like to thank [@ArdynTrash](https://twitter.com/ArdynTrash) for drawing an Ardynoct painting for me, that's inspired by my story no less. Thank you so very much, Crowbi <3  
>    
>  And last, not least, I would like to thank my bestie & beta Nadi for reading this even though she didn't like Ardyn in the beginning at all. You're a gemgem, but you already know that <3

The first thing Noct heard was Prompto's voice exclaiming that even _their_ Armigers were doing the dirty. Which was quickly followed by "Shit, do you think they're still alive?" There was the sound of running, two pairs of booted feet, and then Prompto's complaint "What the hell is wrong with you, Gladio?"  
  
"Are you so desperate to lose a hand? Or your head? You don't think that perhaps the Armiger can function as a shield, do you? Has that ever occurred to you?"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yes indeed. We have to wait. Right now there is nothing we can do."  
  
Noctis frowned, or tried to. It was strange, he could and couldn't feel his body at the same time. But he knew Ardyn was close, could feel the other's presence at the back of his mind somehow. And now he also heard the gentle swish of two sets of crystalline weapons... They seemed to slow and eventually Noct was certain they had winked out of existence. For the time being at least.  
  
"There we are," Ignis announced. "I shall take a look. You two ... stay back just in case anything happens..." Noct could picture Gladio's torn expression at having to let his lover go, and he desperately wanted to call out to them that he was fine. But ... he could not even blink his eyelids. Was this yet another thing the Astrals had _accidentally_ forgotten to tell him?  
  
When Ignis drew closer, Noct finally regained at least most feeling in his body, but movement was still out of the question. He felt as if he was entirely made of lead ... except for his chest that was just barely rising and falling. Ignis' touch to his neck was cool and pleasant, and he wished he could lean into his friend's hand.  
  
"I can feel a pulse and ... he is breathing..."  
  
"Right. What about ... the other one?" Noct smirked at that, and could feel his face move at last. Was Gladio truly concerned about Ardyn?  
  
"The same. But they also seem ... petrified. No wait... Noct?" Ignis' hand was on Noct's shoulder then, and he was gently shaking the young king. "I know you can hear me because you're smirking. Come on. Open your eyes."  
  
It shouldn't have been so difficult to comply with that request, but finally Noctis managed. "Hi," he whispered, his voice raspy and rough. His eyes briefly stayed on Ignis before they shifted to the man he held in his arms. He was slumped over the older man, but held him close and safe... Reaching out to touch his beloved's face, he startled. Ardyn's eyes opened in that very moment, and a smile lit up the healer's face.  
  
"It wasn't a dream then, was it?" Ardyn's voice was surprisingly steady, and there seemed to be more strength in him for he almost immediately sat up. "Oh, and we have company." He inclined his head to Ignis and then looked around the silver-haired man to Gladio and Prompto. Who openly stared at him. "Now now, gentlemen. Has no one told you that looking at others this way is considered rude? Truly, the etiquette at the royal court has gone downhill since I was here..." Taking hold of Noct's hand, Ardyn rose to his feet, bringing the young king with him. Much to Noct's chagrin, he then let go, only to wrap his arm around Noct's waist instead to pull him closer.  
  
Prompto was trying to catch Noct's gaze, but eventually blurted out, "Are we sure he's no longer possessed?"  
  
Ardyn chuckled, "Now why would you be asking that? You know by now that Noctis and I ... well ... have a history together shall we say, so it cannot be that. Is it perhaps that you imagined me to be different now? Less ... outspoken?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Noct had to turn his face into Ardyn's scarves to hide his laughter. The sarcasm ... that hadn't been the daemons or the Scourge. That had always been his beloved. Who was clearly enjoying himself far too much.  
  
It was Ignis who then took control of things. "Anyway... You were right, Noctis. We knew when to enter. There was a sound like that of an explosion, and when Gladio pushed open the doors, the throne room was filled with blinding light that seemed to drift out through the destroyed windows."  
  
Ardyn glanced the way Ignis was pointing and Noct followed his beloved's gaze to see the sun not only rise above Insomnia, but it's light was banishing the darkness everywhere. It filled the air to the point where it was humming with energy, and Noct realised that it was the same sound as ... his Ring had made before. So whatever it was they had been doing in the astral realm, it was working.  
  
"An antivirus ... who'd have thought," Ardyn mused. "Why did I not think of that before?" He chuckled mirthlessly. "Because I could not have done it. Not without you." The smile he bestowed upon Noct then was sad and still warm and filled with love. They needed to speak alone, desperately. Now that they had time to truly appreciate what had happened. But first things first.  
  
Ardyn was stronger, yes, but his body had still taken the brunt of his struggle with the daemons. Food was in order, and maybe some time for Ardyn to get to know his friends now that he was once again only the man Noctis loved beyond all reason. How truly selfish had he been to put the whole of Eos at risk, but at the same time ... it had been the only way to fulfil the true prophecy. Besides, there was no way that he felt guilty for something that had clearly been meant to be. Even though he did resent the implications of that. Could the Astrals not stay out of their business for once?  
  
"A Gil for your thoughts," Ardyn drawled, and Noct chuckled and shook his head. "Ah. Not worth even that little? I wish I could say I was disappointed, but alas... Though maybe we could discuss it in a more ... private setting? Later?"  
  
Ardyn made sure that Noct's friends and especially Gladio could hear him, and could tell just how such a discussion would end. Noct's Shield groaned. "Is that what it's gonna be like from now on? In that case, I'd like to resign my fucking post. I'm sure there's some others left of the Glaive..." Rubbing his face, he shrugged. "Then again. At least I know just how much work you are. Guess I've no choice but to stay here. And protect _that one_ as well." He glared at Ardyn who only smirked back. Those two would butt heads. Big time.  
  
Once again it was Ignis who was trying to salvage the situation. "Now, since it is morning, how would you all feel about some breakfast? I brought some supplies and I am sure that there will be at least something edible left in the kitchens below. Gladio? Would you be so kind and get what I put into the trunk of the Regalia for me? Prompto? You know your way around the kitchens, don't you? Given how often you and Noct raided them. You can come with me. Noctis? I suggest you freshen up a little and then meet us in the king's official reception rooms. After all, they are yours now."  
  
Noct blinked. That was true, wasn't it? The weight of the crown, it now lay upon his shoulders. His and Ardyn's if the healer would ... would have him. Yes, Ardyn had said that he wasn't going to let go of Noct again, but that was before reality set in. He looked up at the older man, searching bright amber eyes for any sign of ... Noct didn't even know what. But all he saw in their glowing depth was peace and love, and that wicked sense of humour that Noct had always adored so much. When he wasn't at the receiving end of it at least.  
  
Gladio was huffing at being ordered around, but Noct knew it was just for show. After all, it had been Ignis making the request... "I guess food is a good idea. As long as I can put some laxatives into ... certain servings."  
  
"Ah, but Master Amicitia, so kind of you to think of my ... digestive health. As a man of my advanced age, one cannot be too careful."  
  
Gladio's eyes were bulging, and he growled as he turned and stalked down the hall and out of the throne room.  
  
"Oh dear, was it something I said?" Ardyn grinned but then kissed the top of Noct's head. "I do apologise," he whispered softly. "I simply ... cannot resist. He makes himself such an easy target..."  
  
"For the sake of all our sanity, you might want to consider curbing it down though. Gladio might seem like a brute at times, but he does care. About Noctis and that also means you. Because it is quite obvious that Noct loves you." Ignis eyes were like cold emeralds, and he held Ardyn's gaze without flinching. "For better or for worse, Noctis has chosen to fight for you, and I think it would be rude to repay him by ostracising him."  
  
Noct could tell that Iggy had hit a nerve. Dropping his arm from around Noct's waist, the older man's eyes narrowed. "That would be the last thing I ever want for Noctis. I have not spent ages in darkness, Master Scientia, only to bring down the same fate upon the one who has fought so hard to save me. I give you my word, not that there is any reason for you to trust it, but it's the best I can do." He laughed mirthlessly. "But I fear simply being here will cause enough problems already." Noct's heart clenched in his chest. "And yet, there is nowhere else for me now." He turned his gaze to Noct, eyes softening as he gently stroked the young king's cheek. "Nowhere I'd rather be."  
  
Noct had to swallow around the lump in his throat. The vise disappeared from around his heart, and he breathed deeply. In and out.  
  
They stood like this, peering into each other's eyes for a while until Ignis cleared his throat. "Good. Then there will be a few things that we have to discuss. Later." Bowing briefly, Ignis turned and walked down the stairs. When he passed Prompto, he added, "Don't be too long." Soon after, the doors opened and shut again, leaving only Ardyn, Noctis and Prompto.  
  
Nodding to himself, Ardyn stepped back from the young king and instead joined the blond man at the foot of the stairs. "I believe I should ... apologise to you for what was done to you and so many others at my behest? I ... I wish I could." Ardyn's chuckle was hollow. "But there is no apology grand enough for ... for what I had become. What I thought was perfectly acceptable. I once cured people affected by the Scourge and then I ended up doing the opposite. I am only glad, now, that it did not come to it for you. And I would thank you for clearly having been there for Noctis over the course of this little adventure of ours."  
  
Prompto blinked, clearly having expected _anything_ but this. "I ... I mean ... I guess you're ... you're welcome? He's my best friend after all, so of course I'd have his back, right? Just don't fucking hurt him, alright? Or I'll set Gladio on you, and I think it's pretty clear by now that he'd have no qualms about showing you his true feelings."  
  
Ardyn shook his head. "I believe that will not be necessary. You see, contrary to what you seem to think, I am no longer a man possessed. For the first time in over two millennia, I am free to make my own decisions without anyone whispering in my ear. And while there is a lot that Noctis and I need to discuss, that we need to resolve, I have made my decision. I will stay here, and I will try to find a way to atone for at least some of my darkest deeds." Noct could almost hear the added "though I believe it will be impossible" and his heart went out to his beloved.  
  
Prompto nodded. "Alright then." Looking up at Noctis then who was slowly making his way down the steps as well, Prompto beamed. "See? I told you it would all work out and you didn't believe me. I'd stay and congratulate you, and then ask a hundred questions, but I guess Iggy would have my head for that. Not because he needs my help in the kitchens, but because he clearly thinks you two need some time alone..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making Noct groan.  
  
"Prompto! Firstly, we kinda realised that Ignis was giving us some time and secondly, it's not always all about..." Noct shook his head. "You know, I don't even want to know why that's all you're thinking of. Whatever you and Cindy get up to, I don't need to have those mental images in my head."  
  
"Hehe. Whatever you say, bud. Good to have you back, ya know? That's for sure." Grinning, Prompto twirled on his right foot and then attempted to bow rather theatrically ... nearly falling over had Ardyn not stretched out his arm at the last minute for Prompto to hold onto. "Um ... thanks," the blond stammered and blushed. "I'll be going then. See you later, okay?"  
  
Prompto was almost to the door when Noct called after his friend, "Prompto?" The blond turned, expression questioning. "I'm ... I'm glad to be back as well. And ... thank you. For everything." Prompto beamed and nodded. "Could you contact Hammerhead? We will need all sorts of people here if we want to rebuild our home." He had drawn level with Ardyn, and was gently touching the older man's arm. Just to let him know that this was his home as well.  
  
"Couldn't stop me if you tried," Prompto grinned, and then ... they were alone again.  
  
Alone, just as they had been a few hours ago, if it had been _that_ long. But so much was different now. His heart was beating so loud, he was sure that Ardyn could hear it, and suddenly he felt ... uneasy somehow. Afraid almost, because now there were no more memories of a past life he could draw from, no unseen enemy to be fought...  
  
Suddenly, Ardyn's hands cupped his face and before he could even come to understand what was happening, he was being kissed. Not chastely like that first time beneath the stars so long ago, nor toe curlingly like their kisses at the Vesperpool at been. But it was filled with enough love and longing that it left the young king lightheaded. "Now..." Ardyn smirked, "I was waiting to do that since I first opened my eyes. Your friends truly can be a nuisance at times. Though I am also grateful that you had them around you because I have to admit that I do enjoy this new and improved version of yourself that you have become."  
  
"Astrals, I am ever so glad you approve," Noctis deadpanned, he smile belying his words.  
  
"Oh, but I do. And I would love to show you just how much since I assure you that after two very close near misses, I have spent a lot of time thinking of holding you in my arms again." Ardyn frowned. "When I wasn't trying to hold back the Scourge of had to keep the daemons from trying to tear me to shreds."  
  
"I ... I was hoping that you would be able to ... but I wasn't sure you truly..."  
  
"Noctis? _I_ believed you the moment you opened your mouth at Galdin Quay. I just couldn't allow myself the luxury of hope. And besides ... I still longed for revenge more than ... more than you. Or so I told myself. When your head was aching, I could not hold back any longer ... and I paid dearly for it. Or did you think my daemonic friends liked it when I healed you? When I remembered how to do so. You made me realise that I had ... castrated myself, figuratively speaking of course, the day I ... struck my bargain with Ifrit. There was only one goal. My vengeance upon your family and the Astrals. But I had made one mistake. I allowed myself to hold on to ... to your dagger. It made letting go impossible."  
  
Sighing, Ardyn shook his head and glanced up at the ceiling. "When I came here, not even a year hence, I had everything so perfectly planned. I could live with the fact that you looked like ... forgive me for sounding like an idiot for a moment ... but you looked like yourself. I could handle that. But that you remembered? That I had not foreseen. And so I told myself what I had tried to convince myself of when they first took me to Angelgard. That it had only ever been a trick. That you'd never ever cared for me." Noct gasped, and Ardyn's eyes were immediately on him again. "Not because I really thought it was real, but because the alternative... The alternative was that you had been somehow forced into saying what you did, or that maybe I ... I had given you reason to doubt..."  
  
"No! Never!" Noct was quick to reply, his hand coming up to caress Ardyn's cheek. "I don't even understand it anymore. I just ... I was so afraid to lose you that I believed..." He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to continue.  
  
"Noctis? _Noct_. Look at me." There was no resisting that voice no matter how much the young king wanted to hide. "You never lost me. No matter what happened over these last two thousand years. There was never anyone else. Not even the thought of someone who wasn't you. Were there lovers that I would take here and there to make me feel as if I was at least part human still? Yes. But not since ... not since I saw the first picture of you and realised..." Ardyn shook his head, fuchsia hair coming to rest like a halo almost. "It was only ever you."  
  
Noct felt ... sheepish. He had known of course that had he asked back then, Ardyn would have been able to lay his fears to rest. But to hear it now, to hear the strength of conviction in his beloved's voice ... it was almost too much. It took him a while to realise he was crying, and he only truly noticed it when Ardyn pulled him into his arms.  
  
"It's over. For now, think of nothing else but that. It's over and for some reason, we are both still here. We have a chance to be together again ... should that truly be what you still want." Noct pushed himself away, his palms against Ardyn's chest as he focused on Ardyn's face, his own expression quizzical. "Much has happened, Noctis, and it would be understandable if you would rather not rekindle certain parts of our relationship..."  
  
"And it's because you understand this that you kissed me just a few minutes ago as if your life depended on it?"  
  
"I said it would be understandable, I didn't say I wouldn't fight you on it." Ardyn raised an eyebrow in challenge and smirked. "You remember how stubborn you were before I finally caved and took you into my arms and later my bed? I can be just as annoying..."  
  
Noct swatted at the healer's arm. "You loved how _annoying_ I was. Made you feel all important, didn't it?" Ardyn shrugged. "As much as I would love finding out just how exactly you'd fight me on things, I think I'll give it a pass. You know what I want, what I wanted since ... since I remembered everything about you and me. About us. I want to be with you and never let go again. Forever."  
  
Ardyn's smirk became a true smile. "Then I fear you are stuck with me. And not only because we are bound now thanks to the _blessed_ Astrals. Because I choose it, and because you do as well. And if we can't have forever, then I will show dearest Bahamut exactly what I think of him."  
  


[](https://twitter.com/ArdynTrash/status/860476281980420097)

  


Finis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) and join me in the Ardynoct hell if you wish :D


End file.
